Music of the Night
by MidnightIsis
Summary: "Let go of me! Who are you!" I struggled against his powerful grip. "Why, my dear," he purred, "I am the Phantom of the Opera." SEQUEL CONTINUED NEXT IN HERE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT
1. Summary

Summary: Emily Saunters had dreams of becoming an opera singer, be famous in the opera house. But with her mother's pressure, she is forced to do ballet which she comes to despise. Suddenly she ends up falling, thus breaking her ankle, leaving her nothing to do other than sit and watch the ballerinas dance. While exploring the opera house one night, she accidentally come upon the opera ghost, who was thought to be dead. Erik had met a witch who cursed him when he was a young age because he had treated her harshly. He must find love before the ruby jewelry swan drops it's final feather wings or he'll stay deformed this way forever. Intrigued by his dark past and mysterious personality, Emily is determined to find him love, but she is caught between Erik and their blossoming love and her arranged marriage.

A/N: after watching the phantom of the opera for god knows how many times, I decided to write a fanfic of it! Yay! Yes, I will still continue foreign affairs but with ap classes catching up to me, I have no time D: so this is the summary and I will put up a preview for it as a teaser because it takes a while for me to sit and think and come up with how to write the chapter

Xoxo

p.s I changed my name since the other one didn't really fit me right.


	2. Previewteaser

_In sleep he sang to me…in dreams he came…that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_

"What are you doing in my lair?" he ask, half growling, half yelling. Emily lean against the cold stoned walls for support for her broken ankle, shivering not from the cold, but from the mysterious man's menacing glare.

"I…I got lost and-"

"And you decide to come here? Damn you, child! This is not a playground for you!"

"I'm s-sorry." Emily said. Getting the courage she ask, "Who are you?"

_She reminded me of so much like Christine Daae. It was too much to bare. _

_And do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind… _

"It's him! The Opera Ghost!" Carolina said excitedly to Emily. Emily avert her attention from the audience to the balcony on the ceiling, catching a glimpse of a black cape disappearing into the shadows.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…_

"Emily! What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jacque chuckled.

"We must talk, outside. It's not safe here. He hears everything," Emily said, grabbing his hand, leading him out to the cold night.

"Who will hear us?"

"The Opera Ghost."

_I wanted to know about him much more. Why he was alive? Why does he look at me with such pain and grief? _

_Her eyes burns the image of Christine's. _

_Those who have seen your face…draw back in fear…I am the mask you wear…_

_It's me they hear…_

_My/Your power and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind…_

_It was time for me to find out why he is still here. Even if it kills me. _

A/N: so that's the preview ish teaser ish ^_^ hope you enjoy reading or skimmed through it for that matter. More coming up.

I own nothing of the POTO, though I wish.


	3. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everybody! I was so happy when I got the reviews! So here's chapter one! So excited! EEEEK! Disclaimer:** I own nothing of poto except my characters.**

**NeverlandChild**:_ haha thanks it is an awesome story line!_ **Pidpit**: _thanks, glad you think about it!_

P.S: the story is set 16 years after what happened. Not in the book. In the movie! so our Erik is still handsome. Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

"I advise you not to walk so much, since you will strain on it. I suggest you rest, get up when you need to, and above all, don't run," the doctor said, as he wrap the white band strips around my right ankle. I had been dancing when a backdrop suddenly drops onto the stage during rehearsal. No one knows how it happened but one of the ropes had gave way. Luckily, I got away, but my right ankle was struck hard, leaving me in immense pain.

"So…no ballet?" I ask, hiding my excitement.

"No ballet," The doctor confirmed, packing up his things. _No ballet! No dancing! _I thought. I had dreams of becoming a singer, but my mother forbade me, knowing that all singers will have a short career someday. So I was forced to do ballet, hours and hours of perfect toe point and aching muscles.

Carolina, my best friend, sat beside me on the bed.

"My poor Emily," Said Carolina, swiping back an escaped strand of black hair.

"I'll be fine, Carolina. Just six weeks of resting and I'll be up again. Until then, no ballet. Which was fine to me.

"How did your mother react?" Caroline ask, crossing her legs on the bed. I shrugged indifferently about it.

"By the time the letter gets to her, my ankle will already be healed." I replied.

"Okay, well, bonne nuit, beaux rêves," Carolina said, getting up from the bed. Silence consumed the room, leaving me only in my thoughts. The candle flickering beside me cast eerie shadows on the walls as if evil lurks nearby. I grab the nearest book on my nightstand to get my mind off of the throbbing pain.

_It was a dark night, not a sound was heard. Not even an owl hoot. The bushes rustled and out came a lone wolf, sniffing the air cautious for any intruders. His ears picked up the sound of- _

I shut the book, bored over it already. Placing the book back in it's original place, I sat back against the pillow.

"I wonder.." I whispered. I silently slid off the bed, and limp to the door. My head poke out, swiveling left to right, seeing no one outside lingering around this time of the night. Closing the door, I silently limp down the winding stair and to the stage. I never really got a chance to look at the details of this place. I look out at the empty audience, a fire had occurred here, my father once told me, which left everything burnt and destroyed. The notorious Opera Ghost had cause this, after he had kidnapped Christine. The seats that were burnt, were now replaced with dark red velvet. I look up to see the new chandelier. It was bigger than the previous one.

It had been 16 years after the appearance of the Opera Ghost. And the shattered chandelier, now fully restored along with the opera house, was gaining it's people back.

"_So what happen to the Opera Ghost, papa?" I ask, scooting closer to his warmth. He wrap his arms around me, letting me place my head on his chest, looking up at him. _

"_No one knows, he claims to be dead." _

"_Will I ever get a chance to meet the Opera Ghost?" _

"_No," mother said abruptly. I look over at her, confused. She cleared her throat before speaking, "He's a dangerous man, Emily." _

I close my eyes, imagining an audience before me, the band playing. I open my mouth to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we say goodbye. _

_Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try_

CLANK!

I stop singing, turning my head towards the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" I ask, peering into the costume changing room.

"Madame Giry?…Victoria?…Carolina?" A chilling sensation went down my spine, knowing that no one would be here. Light tapping of footsteps came closer to me and I gasp, leaving the stage, limping to the nearest hide out away from whomever it was.

_The Prima Donna room! _

I twisted the brass knob, shutting it behind me, letting out a small sigh of relief. My ankle was throbbing again from using too much pressure. I sat down on the soft pink couch, massaging my ankle, whilst looking around the dark lit room. The moonlight bathed half the room with it's tinted blue light, giving the room a gloomy look. There was a pink bouquet of roses in the corner, wilted, with scattered petals on the floor.

I look over at the vanity table. Silver hair brush, lip wax makeup, a hand mirror. All untouched. I stood up, walking over to the vanity table, curious. My fingers lightly touched each item, taking the silver hair brush.

_I really shouldn't…_I thought._ Oh well, who would know? No one goes to this room anymore…_

I push my medium black length hair, gingerly let the brush detangle the curls, leaving it soft and tamed. I watch myself run the brush over and over my hair in the mirror, completely spacing out. That is until I notice the floor length mirror to my left.

I set the brush down, limping to the mirror, cocking my head to the side. A questioning eyebrow raise along with the brown eyes widening when I heard the whisper of breeze.

"What?" I murmured, running my fingers along the gold frame. The breeze blew at my finger tips again. There was something behind there... I hook my fingers over the gold frame, pulling it hard. The mirror open, revealing a long pathway to deeper depths of god knows what.

"Sacre bleu…" I whispered. _If mother was here to hear what I just said…._

_Curiosity killed the cat, Emily…_Mother would say.

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back," I murmured, stepping into the mirror. The walls were aligned with gold arms holding lit candles. They moved as I made my way down the path.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came," I sang softly. I picked a random tunnel to go into, leading me deeper into the depths.

"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"

* * *

I was staring into Christine's wax eyes, knowing that she had left me. Gone with Raoul. To live happy with him. But of course, who would love a monster?

_Remember, Erik, _the witch had warned. _If you do not find love before the last feather drops on the swan, you'll stay like this forever. _

I really thought Christine was the one. I had taught her. Gave her my music. Made her a star! And what did I get in return? Rejection. I turned away from the wax doll, taking another shot of bourbon. It had been 16 years since she left, and yet I didn't go a day by without thinking about her.

"What's the point?" I spoke out loud. "Of finding love when you've got a hideous face like this!" I snarled, smashing the glass.

And that's when I heard it.

A sound of an angel.

_Christine…_I thought. I close my eyes, swaying to the music.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came." _

I must be dreaming. Her voice. She had come back. _"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…" _

_Wait a minute. _I snap my eyes open, hearing the voice getting closer. That's not Christine, someone is in my lair!

I growled, taking my sword with me and my white mask before setting out to find the intruder.

"Oh mon dieu," I said. "I am lost." I look in every direction, not knowing where I was now. Where am I? There were mirrors everywhere. Duplicates of myself were looking around, finding a way out.

"Emily Saunters, what have you gotten yourself into," I whispered.

"Insolent little girl!" A voice shouted out. My heart gave a jolt, frightened, I stayed put.

"Who are you?" I ask. A dark chuckle came as I look around to find the source.

"You'll soon find out…that is _if _you find out." A rope came towards me. Surprisingly, I dodged it, falling backwards, landing on my right ankle. I gave out a cry of pain, struggling to get up.

"Such a quick one you are," he spoke again.

"Please, let me out."

"Oh? But we were just going to have fun." One of the mirror opened, and stupidly, I ran to it, not knowing where it lead me.

"Foolish girl! You've fallen into my trap." A heavy thud came behind me and I quickly turn around but a strong hand caught at my throat, squeezing tightly.

"Please," I choked out. My eyes squeezed shut as hot tears escaped from the corners of my eyes.

"Give me a reason not to," He said through gritted teeth.

"Please," I clawed at his leather gloved hand. He pushed me against the wall, bringing my face to the light. He suddenly gasp, loosening his grip on me. I slid down against the stone wall, coughing and gasping for air.

"It can't be," he spoke. I wipe away the tears and slowly got up. I then put all my weight on my left foot to lessen the pain on my right ankle.

"What are you doing in my lair?" He ask me, half growling half yelling. I leaned against the cold stoned walls for support for my broken ankle, shivering not from the cold, but from the mysterious man's menacing glare.

"I…I got lost and-"

"And you decide to come here? Damn you, child! This is not a playground for you!"

"I'm s-sorry." I said. Getting the courage I ask, "Who are you?"

"You will soon enough. Now go you're wasting my time. Take the stairs, it'll lead you back to the opera house."

"Wait!" I shouted, coming after him. "Who are you?" I ask again. "Why did you almost killed me but let go?"

"Your questions will soon be answered child, but you must go back. Your friend might be looking for you."

"Wait-" He was already gone. I limp to the staircase, seeing a door, I opened it. He was right, it lead me back to the opera house. I was on the balcony, where the chandelier was located.

"Emily! What in the world are you doing up there?" Madame Giry said from down below.

"I…was sleep walking."

"Come on down. It's not best to be wandering around this time."

* * *

"Please," She choked out. Her eyes squeezed shut as hot tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"Give me a reason not to," I said through gritted teeth.

"Please," She clawed at my leather gloved hand. I pushed her against the wall, bringing her face to the light so I can see who my intruder was. I gasp, loosening my grip on her. She slid down against the stone wall, coughing and gasping for air.

"It can't be.." I said. She wipe away the tears and slow got up, regaining her posture. She then put all her weight on left foot. I glance down and saw she had a broken ankle, noticing the white bandage.

"What are you doing in my lair?" I suddenly ask her, half growling half yelling. She leaned against the cold stoned walls for support for her broken ankle, shivering.

"I.I..I got lost and-"

"And you decide to come here? Damn you, child! This is not a playground for you!"

"I'm s-sorry," She said. "Who are you anyway?" She tried to get a better view of my face. I hid further into the shadows.

"You will soon enough. Now go, you're wasting my time. Take the stairs, it'll lead you back to the opera house." I turned around, leaving her.

"Wait!" She shouted, coming after me. "Who are you? Why did you almost killed me but let me go?"

"Your questions will soon be answered child, but you must go back. Your friend might be looking for you." I replied.

"Wait-"

I slip into a hidden entrance, leaving her. My breathing became in hard, staccato breaths. "It can't be," I stumbled upon my lair.

"She can't be her," I mumbled, struggling to get to my chair.

_The girl…her eyes…looked so much like Christine._

"My Angel of music had came back,"


	4. Chapter 2

So here is the long awaited chapter 2! Disclaimer: (Sadly) I own nothing of POTO

**Neverland Child**: _yes, i would too sigh... _**xBelekinax**: haha i hope so

thanks for the reviews ^-^

* * *

"Breakfast!" Carolina shouted happily, coming into my room. It was early morning, I only had 20 minutes of sleep. I groan, not wanting to get out of my warm bed.

"I don't want to eat," I said.

"That is a complete lie! You love food as much as the next girl. I even made your favorite. Sausage with sunny side up eggs."

I sat up, carefully not to hurt my ankle. Carolina had her flaming red hair tied back with a bow to put in place. Her blue eyes were curiously roaming around my room before spotting the book I read last night.

"The Werewolf's Maiden," She read the title out loud. "Sounds wonderful."

"You can borrow it if you want. I didn't really read much last night."

"Ankle kept you up all night?" I stopped chewing my sausage, remembering what happened last night. I swallowed before speaking.

"Definitely."

"Oh yes! Madame Giry said to come down to the stage and watch the rehearsal so you don't forget the steps." I finish eating, getting out of bed slowly. I brush my hair, tying it back with a ribbon and put on a plain light blue gown. I use Carolina as my support as she help me walk down the stairs.

"And one, two, three!" Madame Giry's said followed by her stick banging in rhythm against the wooden floor. I sat down on one of the chairs, watching as the ballerina's dance gracefully to the orchestra. I made a face, hating the sight of ballerinas.

_"Why do you insist on me taking ballet? I want to sing." I place a hair comb butterfly in her chignon as I look at her through the mirror. Her brown eyes looked back at mine with sorrow and grief. As if she's hiding something me. _

_"__Because, Emily, singers do not last long. They could be replaced or lose their voice." She got up to go behind the screen divider to change. _

"_Then why did you stop singing?" I sat down on the vanity chair table. _

"_No, Emily, my voice is not like what it used to be before." _

"_You could practice." _

"_We are not having this discussion anymore, Emily. You are going to do ballet, no matter what you say." _

"Where you last night, Emily?" Carolina ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I was going to bring you some water but you weren't there."

"Oh…I didn't like sitting in one place for a long time. So I just took a light walk." She nodded, understanding. My thoughts immediately went back to the mysterious stranger. Who was he?

"And so, my mother is thinking about letting me finally play in the snow. Emily, are you even listening to me?" Carolina ask.

I open my mouth to speak but Madame Giry's stick bang on the floor.

"In three weeks, there will be a new play. Pirates of the Caribbean (fan of that) it's newly written. I want you all to be prepared and ready. The O.G. wants everything to be done perfect."

A slight murmur came from the girls. "Who is OG madame?" Carolina ask.

"Opera ghost." A chorus of gasp as they whispered once more. "I heard he was dead?" Jacqueline said.

"You heard wrong," A voice spoke. Madame Giry looked up at the ceiling but the chandelier was blocking my view. I moved around to see who it was. No luck.

"It's him! The Opera Ghost!" Carolina said excitedly to me.

"Opera Ghost?" I ask, averting my attention at the balcony on the roof.

"I shall be collecting my payment this early. And remember, box five is to be kept empty…we couldn't want something to happen like last time."

I look up and saw a glimpse of a black cape disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Wasn't that scary?" Carolina giggled as we walk around the audience chairs.

"I didn't see him." I huffed.

"You've never heard of him?" Carolina ask, hopping down from one of the chairs. I shrugged. "I heard stories about him."

"Like what?" She ask.

"How he likes to eat the rats cooked and girls with red hair!" I growled playfully causing Carolina to scream and laugh afterwards.

"Come on, I want to get out of here and take a walk outside." We link arms, talking excitedly about the new show that's coming up.

The whole day, Carolina and I were watching the rehearsal, joking and laughing with our friends, and throwing handful of snow at each other. When nighttime came, I bid Carolina and Madame Giry goodnight. I listen for their retreating footsteps outside of my door, before dressing in one of my costumes. I slip on the brown hugging pants with the white puffy shirt. The black boots gave me a little support on my ankle as I went back to the Prima Donna's room.

The door creaked as I open, stepping inside, I shut it behind me. The mirror was closed, which I knew he was here. I open the mirror again, stepping inside. I made sure to close the mirror, not wanting someone to know there's a passage.

"Where are you…" I murmured. The ground gave way under me, I scream, clawing at the edge. My fingers gave way, letting me plummet into the murky watery depths. Kicking my legs, I swam up to the surface, gasping for breath.

My teeth chattered from the cold as I use the wall to climb up. The wall was too slippery, causing me to lose my footing, thus falling back into the water. My head hit against the pipe, leaving me unconscious.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination _

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

I blink slowly, hearing the strange sound. _Someone is singing to me… _

"_Emily! Wake up!"_

* * *

"Emily! Wake up!" I dove right in, grabbing her waist, pulling her up. I turn the wheel to bring the bottom platform up to the surface. I carried her bridal style, dripping wet, to the gondola. I gently set her down, using the seat as her pillow. Taking the stick, I gently row to the lair. I row the gondola close to the edge and step out. My arm came under her knee and neck, picking her up to set her in the swan bed.

Raising a shaky hand, I wipe back the wet black stand of hair on her face. "You look so much like her," I whispered. I drop my hand, walking over to the fireplace to start a fire. I then walk into another room, coming out a few minutes later, carrying dry clothes with me. I set it down beside her, staring at her face. Her chest moving up and down, her shirt sticking to her skin, almost baring what's underneath.

I bent down, running my fingers along her jaw line just like I did to Christine. _Focus, Erik. _Clenching my fist, I turn away, not wanting to look at her again. It was just too much.

* * *

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

My eyes fluttered open to see black lace curtain around me. I sat up, wincing at the pain in the back of my head, remembering I had hit it against a metal pipe. I look around, seeing I was in a swan bed, some dry clothes near me. I took it, changing quickly. I hiss out a pain when I trip over my right ankle.

Minutes later, I was in a white night gown, complete with a robe that was made of white lace. My hair was in a frizzy mess as I tried to comb through it using my fingers. I look around the surroundings. There was a lake, a gondola near. There were candle bras everywhere.

"There were water everywhere," I sang. "There was a voice of an angel and that voice was…" My head turned to my right. He turned around from the fireplace, the fire illuminating half of his face.

"It was you…who saved me…" I padded down the cold stairs, approaching him.

"Don't come any closer," he said. I stop where I was, confused.

"But I want to thank you, for saving me."

"No," he said through clench teeth. "I am dangerous." I gave a slight laugh, shaking my head.

"You saved me. How can you be dangerous?"

"Don't you know who I am?" He ask, standing up, looking at me sideways. My eyes came upon his white shirt, the fire giving me the outline of his body. I gulped, looking back at him into his silver orbs.

He turned turn fully to me, showing me his white mask that hides half of his face. _The Phantom of the Opera…_

He cocked his head slightly, staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You…are not afraid of me?" he ask, spreading his arms wide a little before dropping them to his sides.

"I've heard stories about you."

"Then you should be afraid." He turned around, walking up to the organ with blank music sheets.

"You called me Emily," I spoke. He froze mid way before settling down in front of the organ. I walk up behind him, sitting on his right.

"I'm guessing the story tellers never told you how I hear about everything that goes on in my opera house." He took a black pen and began scribbling neatly music notes on the sheet.

"Why did you save me?"

* * *

"Why did you save me?" She ask, staring at me intently. _Because you remind me so much of her…_I wanted to say but I stayed silent.

"I don't kill women." I finally spoke. My eyes did a quick glance at her attire and back at the music sheet. Damn! Why did I chose that gown for her! She looked exactly like Christine!

"You almost killed me the other night," she said. "Everyone thinks you're dead,"

"Let them think that," I said, balling up the music sheet, tossing it in a corner. Emily got up, bent down to pick up the music sheet.

"It's a beautiful music. Why did you throw it away?"

"I didn't like it,"

"…Stop giving me short answers. It's like you don't want to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

_No, you just look so much like her. If I look, I will surely go ballistic. _

"It's almost morning, I have to bring you back," I said, standing up. I walk over to the bed, picking up her half wet clothes, handing it to her. She clutch it close to her bosom, making me look away.

"Can I come tomorrow night?"

"No, you may not," I spoke quickly. Her face changed to disappointment and I quickly spoke, "I have a meeting with the two fools that are running my theater."

I lead her out of my lair and into another long hallway. As she walk up the stairs, I averted my eyes to look elsewhere other than her behind.

"Good night, Emily," I said, turning away.

"Wait! I never got to know your name. I don't like calling you Opera Ghost."

"…My name's Erik." A little smile spread across her face. "Goodnight Erik." I turn around, walking down the stairs.

_What have I gotten myself into? _


	5. Chapter 3

Well Chapter 2 was a success haha! I really enjoyed reading the comments thanks so much. and may i say, i don't mind being with erik ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTO except my characters and plot

**Kagome Narome**: Haha yes, i was going for the trailer thing right there. glad you notice and loving it! **xBelekinax**: Who knows if she was a relative. tis the story works in myterious ways. and yes if she didn't look like christine she would have been dead :(

Enjoy lovelies and keep those reading and reviewing coming!

* * *

"How's that ankle doing?" Carolina ask. It was early morning, the theater was setting up the equipments with the ballerinas rehearsing. I did a Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant using my right ankle to spin.

"It's getting there. So what part do I play again?" I followed Carolina to the dressing room.

"Elizabeth Swan. Lucky you!" Carolina said, sticking her tongue out. I laugh, shaking my head.

"Find the medallion!" The chorus of men sang. I stood in the corner, watching as the pirates fought a bloody battle with the civilians.

"Emily, will you please come over here?" Madame Giry said. I squeezed my way through, approaching her.

"Oui, Madame?" Her hands came upon my shoulders. She smiled sadly as she looks into my eyes.

"You look so much like your mother." I smiled lightly at that. _How does she know my mother? _

"I advise you, Emily, not to wander at night. Dangerous things can happen to young girls like you…" She handed me the wrinkled music sheet paper that was in my room last night. _She knows…._

"Oui, Madame," I curtsied a little and watch as she retreats to the ballerinas. Still in my white romantic tutu, I crept up to my room. I shut the door, going to my trunk. I open it, rummaging through trying to find the box.

"Come on, I know I put it in here…" I lifted a pile of clothes, finding the small black box. I clutch it in my hands, as I retrace my steps where Erik had showed me to my room last night. Bringing a candle stick with me, I use it to light my way to find the lair again.

The cold hard stone stair felt rough underneath my slippers as I skip down the stairs. Once I reach the lair, I look around for him.

"Erik?" I set the candle down on the organ. "He must still be at the meeting…" I sighed, sitting against the wall, bringing my knees up to rest my chin on. I'll just wait for him.

* * *

"Emily, wake up. Wake up…" I slowly open my eyes, seeing Erik staring down at me.

"What are you doing here, child?" he ask. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I stretch, smoothing down any wrinkles on my tutu as I stood up.

"I never said thank you. Here you go," I said, handing him the small black box. He took it, hesitantly, and open it.

Inside was a dried red rose with a black tied at the half cut stem.

"Where...where did you get this?" he ask, his hands shaking.

"From my mother. She never told me who gave it to her but I like it-what's wrong Erik?" I ask. His shoulders were shaking as he clench the box tightly.

"Take it. I can't accept it. Please, take it!" Hiding my disappointment, I took the box, closing it. He turned around, staggering to the organ.

"Go. Don't come back anymore."

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask, walking towards him.

"No!" He held up a hand to stop me. "Don't come closer to me. Please, just take the box and go. Don't look back, don't return. Forget about me and this place."

"Erik…I…" Biting my lip, I tear myself away from the sight, running up the stairs and back to my room.

"Emily! There you are! What's the matter?" Carolina ask when she saw tears running down my face. I collapse on the bed, covering my face into the pillow as I cried. Carolina gently pat my back, singing me gentle words.

"Let it all out, Emily." I was still holding onto the box tightly.

* * *

It was quiet when Emily left. "Idiot," I growled. "I just made her cry!" I stood up, taking in shivering breaths. The box…the rose…

"She can't be…"

_But it's true…the evidence is right there…and in her eyes…_

I put on my cape and walk to where I can see Emily's room. Her friend was there, singing to her gently. Emily was still holding onto the black box.

"Carolina, can you tell Madame Giry I won't be rehearsing today."

"I understand." Carolina got up from the bed, closing the door after her. Emily sat up, sniffling, as she wipe away tears. She sat cross legged as she open the box again, running her fingers along the petals.

"Emily," I spoke. She turned away, crossing her arms.

"Go away. I'm mad at you."

_Unlike Christine, she's a strong head. _I mused.

"I apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to act that way. It was just…I was over thinking about the present. And I apologize again, for that."

Her shoulders slump as her head bowed down.

"You really hurt me, Erik." I sighed, shifting my feet.

"I know, Emily. I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" she ask.

"Come around 11."

"I will."

* * *

As I lightly hum to Angel of Music, I was braiding my hair and tied it into a bun clipping it with a butterfly hair clip.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Carolina ask, plopping on my bed with her legs crossing.

"Oh, nothing." I said, dabbing a light blush on my cheeks.

"You're seeing someone. I knew it!" She giggled when my eyes widen.

"Who is he?"

"He's…not from around here and I'm meeting him tonight."

"Naughty Emily," Carolina scold playfully. "What would your mother say?"

"Ballet first. Boys later." I mimicked her. "Please promise me you won't tell a soul." Carolina did a movement of locking her mouth closed and threw the imagined key away with a wink afterwards.

"What's his name?"

"Erik." was all I said as I pick out boyish clothes again. I hated wearing dresses. Those corsets can be a real pain.

"_If you can't breathe, then it fits." Mother said pulling on the string harder. I lean against the screen divider for support. _

"_What kind of idiot would wear this," I gasp out. _

"_Fashionable women." replied mother. _

"_Well they're very stu-" I gasp as the air escaped more. _

"And you're dressing like that because?" Carolina ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Disguise. So no one would know. How do I look?" I ask, giving her a full spin.

"Handsome man." She joked.

* * *

"You're late." Erik said when I appeared.

"I know. Madame Giry was being too nosy," I set the candle stick down on the organ and sat on the chair.

"Let's get started." He got down on his knees, placing a warm hand on my stomach. Butterflies fluttered against his touch. _Mon dieu, I hope he doesn't feel it. _

"Sing the scales for me," he instructed. I did what he told me. He then pushed in my stomach, causing me to sing louder and higher.

"Amazing!" I giggled, clapping.

"Learn to sing from your stomach, not your chest. This is why Carlotta had that nasal sound."

"Who?"

"No one important. Now remember not to clear your throat, it will scratch your vocal cords. Instead, cough. Drink plenty of water to keep your throat hydrated."

"Will do," He gave a slight smile which I rarely see and we locked eyes for a moment. He abruptly stood up, leaning against a wall, away from me.

"That flower…did your mother ever tell you how she got it?" I shrugged, turning around to face the organ. I ran my fingers lightly over the keys, "She never explained why. She just wanted me to have it, plus I like the smell of it."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Genevieve Saunters."

"Ah," I caught a disappointment in his tone. I turned around, "Do you know her?"

"No, I'm afraid not." I look around and did a double take. The wax figure…I stood up, walking over to it. It was a woman. A very familiar woman…

"Christine Daae. My pupil."

"The girl who sang at this opera." He inclined his head indicating a nod.

"She looks so..realistic…" I then notice something shiny behind her.

"Oh , a swan!" I bent down to touch it.

"No!" he shouted. My hand retracted as I look at him, unease.

"This..swan was given to me by a friend. I can't let it be touched. As you can see the feathers are almost coming off." I looked at the ruby swan. It appears to be sleeping, covering it's face with the delicate feathers.

"I promise I wont touch it," I walk away but glance at it one more time.

* * *

"So…you are a magician, an architect, and a genius," I said coming to a conclusion of his childhood. _How much he has suffered!_

We were up on the roof, me lying down, looking at the starry night and Erik standing near the gargoyles. _Do I have a distinct body odor that only he can smell where he won't get near me? _

"Why does everyone fear you so?" I prop my hand to cradle my head as I look at him.

"Of what I am and what I can do and above all, my face."

"It can't be that bad," I said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Even Christine had turned away from my face," he spoke softly.

"She didn't look past the face unlike I did." I place my hand over his white mask, watching as he close his eyes, resting his face against my hand. I started to lift the mask but his hand stop me.

"No," he said. "When I'm ready." I nodded, following a yawn afterwards. I felt a blanket of warmth covered me and I look down to see his cape covering me. I snuggled deep and inhaled his masculine scent as he lead me back inside.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR is finally up. Amazingly, I enjoyed writing every chapter for this story ^-^

**Neverland Child**: Haha yes, I actually had to google that certain dance since I didn't know the name. I do a little (amateur) ballet when I was little so I knew a little. And yes, I am addicted to Pirates of the Caribbean.

**LoRF**: I'm really glad you think of the story so far!

**Samantha**: Ah thank you! for telling me the correct term for it. Diaphragm. tsk. and google is not a bad source either lol

**Pidpit**: Yes, they are becoming friends. Eirk, finally having a friend :D

Enjoy my little Angel of music ;) XD

* * *

She wasn't like Christine. She wasn't afraid of me, well a little. But no one was brave enough to face what's underneath the mask. And she actually talk to me as if…as if…I'm a human being rather than a monster.

And here I thought her mother was Christine Daae but no, Genevieve instead.

_But those eyes…even her voice sounds like Christine…_

I shook my head as I appeared back in my lair, confused. If Christine is not her mother, then why does her eyes tell otherwise? My eyes landed on the black box. I walk over to it, and open the box. The dried red rose was in perfect condition. A sweet aroma filled my nostrils as I rub the black ribbon between my leather glove.

How could her mother even acquire this? This was only given to Christine and Christine only. _Get a hold of yourself, man…_I thought. _You need to get over her…_

I gave a heavy sigh and close the box, setting it near the music sheets. My hands came upon my back to take off the cape but found nothing. The cape. Is with Emily.

"Great," I mumbled. "Another excuse for her to return and for me stay away from her."

* * *

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel…_

"Did you hear that?" I ask Carolina as we were walking through the busy street of Paris.

"Hear what? Over this large crowd?" Carolina replied. I shook my head, "Nothing…I thought I heard my mother's voice. Weird."

"Maybe the play is getting to your head."

"Maybe,"

"So how'd it go with Erik?" I bought a pink stem rose from a young girl and kept walking.

"Spare you the details but it was quite interesting. He also gave me singing lesson-" My sentence was cut off as I bump into a stranger's hard rock body.

"My apologies, Miss," he spoke as he bent down to pick me up from the ground. He gave an apologetic smile as his silver eyes twinkled. Unlike Erik's silver ones, the stranger had amusement in his.

"Maybe you should be watching where you're going next time," I replied, dusting any dirt off my skirt. He raised a dark eyebrow at me as he bent down to pick up the pink rose.

"Will you accept this rose as my apology or do I have to shout it out?" I snatch the rose out of his hand too quickly. I was beginning to dislike whoever this stranger was.

"I accept the rose, since I bought it. You would make a fool of yourself anyway." I kept walking with Carolina, with my chin up.

"I didn't catch your name." The stranger said.

"Who would like to know?" I ask twirling the rose between my fingers.

"Jean Claude at your service." he said, tipping his hat.

"Emily Saunters. Good day." I curtsied.

"Well Miss Saunters," he said with a lopsided grin. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope we will meet again." Carolina and I watch as he retreated back to his carriage. Carolina then squealed beside me as she clapped.

"I hate him." I said.

"What? Emily, do you now know who that was?"

"A very flirty stranger."

"He's the son of Claude." Seeing my not-buying it face, she continued, "The Claude family is very rich and they own many opera houses."

"That's great," I said, peering into the Swarovski jewelry window. I spotted a necklace that had a ruby swan just like the one Erik has.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask Carolina. "You should get it," she said when we kept walking.

"I can't. Mother is very tight on the finances right now."

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the pastry."

"_Mother, what are you staring at?" I ask when I appeared in her room. She was staring at the mirror, mesmerized. She turned around with a smile. As if she's hiding something from me..._

"_Nothing, my dear." Replied mother as she swipes back my bang away from my face. _

"_You look so beautiful," She commented. I look down at the attire I was wearing. A costume of an angel complete with authentic wings. We were going to the masquerade hosted at the opera house tonight. I had begged mother to go and after a few more please she gave in. _

"_As do you," She was dressed as a beautiful bride. _

"_Not as beautiful as you dear. My petite Angel of Music." _

"Oh! I am so jealous of you right now," Jacqueline giggled along with the girls. We were on the stage, rehearsing but Madame Giry told us we can have our little break. I formed a little group, talking about what happened earlier.

"I still don't know why you all think he's handsome," I spoke. Veronica, sitting next to me, gasp.

"You don't find him handsome?" She ask. A chorus of shocked gasp erupt when I shook my head. Besides, I find someone else handsome…

"Ladies, meet our new owner of the opera house. Monsieur Dominic Claude and his son, Jean Claude." Madame Giry announced. Everyone clapped as they approach. The girls clapped the most when Jean appeared. I clapped slowly at him. When his eyes landed on me, he winked. I made a face and avert my eyes looking at the intricate design of the curtain.

"Thank you, Mme. Giry. As owner of the opera house, I will expect a much better performance and I can't wait for the seats to fill up in December. This is my son, Jean Claude. If anyone has a problem, you can tell him and he will report back to me. Thank you again."

_Damn, now I have to see his face all day. Everyday._

* * *

Since I was too tired to write another music piece, I decided to follow Emily and her friend, Carolina. Hiding on every corner and away from the public as possible, I listen to their conversation.

"Did you hear that?" She ask Carolina as they walk through the busy street of Paris.

"Hear what? Over this large crowd?" Carolina ask. Emily then shook her head, her silky black hair swishing back and forth. "Nothing, I thought I heard my mother's voice. Weird."

"Maybe the play is getting to your head."

"Maybe,"

"So how'd it go with Erik?" I watch as she bought a pink stem rose from a young girl and kept walking.

"Spare you the details but it was quite interesting. He also gave me singing lesson-" She was cut off midway as she bump into Jean Claude. I growled, almost stepping out from hiding. Jean Claude, a young boy at 20, known for his flirty ways. _That boy needs to be careful…_I thought darkly.

"My apologies, Miss," he spoke as he bent down to pick Emily up from the ground. I grind my teeth when I saw his hand glide over her hips but Emily didn't felt it. He gave an apologetic smile to her. _Wipe that foolish grin off your face!_

"Maybe you should be watching where you're going next time," I nodded, knowing Emily didn't fall for his tricks. He raised a dark eyebrow at her as he bent down to pick up the pink rose.

"Will you accept this rose as my apology or do I have to shout it out?" She snatch the rose out of his hand too quickly. _Hah! Showed you! _

"I accept the rose, since I bought it. You would make a fool of yourself anyway." She kept walking with Carolina, with her chin up.

"I didn't catch your name." Jean said.

"Who would like to know?" She ask twirling the rose between her fingers.

"Jean Claude at your service." he said, tipping his hat.

"Emily Saunters. Good day." She curtsied.

"Well Miss Saunters," he said with that stupid lopsided grin. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope we will meet again." Carolina and Emily watch as he retreated back to his carriage. Carolina then squealed beside Emily as she clapped.

"I hate him." Emily said.

"What? Emily, do you now know who that was?"

"A very flirty stranger."

_Or a possible rapist _I mused.

"He's the son of Claude." Seeing her not-buying it face I tried not to grin, she continued, "The Claude family is very rich and they own many opera houses."

"That's great," Emily said, peering into the Swarovski jewelry window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She ask Carolina. "You should get it," she said when they kept walking.

"I can't. Mother is very tight on the finances right now."

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the pastry." I waited till they were out of sight before I walk up the Swarovski window. She was looking at the ruby swan. There were small red rubies running along the wings and the swan in the same sleeping position like mine.

* * *

When we reach back in the opera house, Jean was approaching me.

"Oh god, he's right there," I said sighing.

"Give him a chance. Go talk to him. You never know what's underneath all that clothes," Carolina winked as she disappeared into the dressing room.

"No, Carolina!" I hiss, coming after her.

"Ah, Emily!" Jean called. I sighed, turning around with a smile plastered on my face. He was carrying a red orange rose.

"This is for you," he said. I reluctantly took it, mumbling a merci under my breath.

"So about that play," he started. "I think you'll make a great Elizabeth."

"Yes, she's a strong woman not to mention the fact she's beautiful."

"Like you," he said leaning in. I cleared my throat, maneuvering away from him, not liking where this was going.

"Have you heard? Jacqueline's costume was so tight that when she did a split, the seam ripped," I forced a laugh out.

"That's great," he said, "I'd like to know more about you, Emily."

"Why me? There's a lot of other girls who has the potential."

"You're so beautiful, Emily." He stop looking to his right. A group of girls tittered and shuffled away, whispering while looking back at us. He then look back at me.

"I'd like to know what's underneath the dress." I raise my hand, ready to slap the smirk off his but his father appeared.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" He waited as everyone quiet down, tuning into what Dominic had to say.

"As you all know, we've heard stories that the Opera Ghost is still alive and have no fear, we will continue the show, which is coming up in around two weeks so I want everyone to be prepared and get their mind off of the Opera Ghost. That is all," Rehearsal resumed quickly afterwards and I was still with Jean.

"So what do you say?" He ask using his charming smile. "Care to join me for lunch and dinner, and maybe dessert later?" he winked.

"You sicken me!" I turned around, leaving the stage, angry.

I should go to my room. _No, that would be the first place he would find me._ I chose the Prima Donna's room instead to let out some steam.

"Oh! That Jean Claude! He disgusts me with his flirty charms. Can't he see I'm not interested in him?" I grab the nearest pillow and imagining it was Jean's face and toss it against the wall papered flower. I sat at the vanity chair, looking at the hairbrush angry.

"Did something upset my little swan," Erik's voice crooned. I huff, turning away from the mirror, looking at the wall instead.

"Or should I say someone?" he spoke again.

"What does it matter? You don't care. You're just a hot tempered man,"

"Hot tempered?" he spoke behind me. I jump at how close he sound. _How did he even get here? _

He bent down behind me, meeting eye level with me through the mirror.

"Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles." I soften my eyebrows but my frown was still there.

"Do you know how Jean Claude is?"

"Sadly, yes." replied Erik as he turn away from the mirror and sat down on the couch. I turn around fully, to meet his gaze. His eyes averted somewhere else.

"He's very flirty for one,"

"You saw him with me?" I ask.

"Heard mostly," His hands clench into fists so hard, I heard his knuckles crack.

"He didn't try anything," I said.

"I'll kill him."

I slap my palm on the chair. Irritated with his evil ways.

"Why do you insist on killing everyone?"

"Because the world is out to get me, Emily," he growled, standing up, grabbing my upper arm.

"Not me," I softly said, staring into his silver eyes. _So mesmerizing. The eyes are windows to the soul… _He release his hold, pacing around the room with his hands clasps behind his back.

"You don't understand. I'm a dangerous man. For god's sake, I murdered a man during one of my play. You can't be friends with…a monster like me."

"I could try," He shook his head, scoffing.

"No, Christine tried and-"

"Stop comparing me to her! She's gone! Get it through your thick skull! I'm not Christine! I'm Emily!"

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yes you did," I said through my tears. "Christine! Christine! It's always Christine. It's never Emily! Emily! Emily!"

"Do you think I enjoy what I did? Hurt people and just laugh about it as if it's nothing? To lose the woman you love over a…pansy! Not all of us came from a privilege life, Emily! She was my first love, of course I have to think and talk about her everyday," His chest heaving up and down as he breathe heavily.

"You should stop it Erik, it's not only hurting you but me also! Every time I try to get closer to you, you would always back away as if you don't want to touch me. What? Do I have a disease or something? Are you scared to look at me? What is it, Erik? Tell me why can't you look at me?"

"Because you look so much like her!" He shouted. I step back, a little weak in the knees at what he said.

"Your eyes…same shape…same color…" He sobbed as he collapse on the couch, covering his face in his hands.

I sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back. There, we sat in silence, not speaking. Now I know why he won't look at me.


	7. Chapter 5

Hurray! Chapter five is finally up! and yes, i might say i have every song in the movie on my ipod. i am not ashamed.

**Neverland Child**: _Haha, Jean does remind me of Raoul just a tiny bit. But Erik is still smexy to me! _**LoRF: **_Don't be mean...he deserves something worse than that lol. And yes, I notice I have my own little *huge* grammatical errors since I have no beta reader...D: _**Samantha: **_Yes! I was close HAHA! _**rach64xoxo**_: yes I want it to be exactly like beauty and the beast but with a twist! _

_Enjoy mon amies! and ami_ :p

* * *

"Is someone in there?" Dominic voice shouted outside of the door. I gasp, standing up. The doorknob rattled as Dominic tried to get in.

"If he finds me, I'll be dead," I gasp. Erik stood up, gently taking my hand into his leather glove, leading me into the mirror. We turn around through the see through mirror glass, and watch as Dominic ram against the door, making it slam open with a bam.

"The mirror's a see through? Why you little nosy man," I scold quietly at him. He place a finger on his lips, silencing me as we watch Dominic look around, confuse as to hear my voice.

"Emily? Is that you? Quit playing around and get out and practice!" He wipe back a fallen strand from his blonde hair as he walk out, shutting the door behind him. I followed Erik as he lead me onto the gondola. I sat, facing the front, and hum a light tune. I dip one finger in the water, making swirls and spirals as Erik row to his lair.

"So what happen after Christine left?" I ask, wiping my finger on my costume.

"She married Raoul. And from what I heard, they had a child. A girl." I rolled my eyes, angling my head to look at him.

"I meant you, Erik," He shrugged. "I wrecked my own home and hid. Until then, I restored the opera back to it's glory and began to write music again." I turn around, watching as the iron gate slowly began to open, revealing his lair.

"See, you're not a monster. You brought back the Opera house." He set the gondola near the edge and got off, offering his hand to me. I reach it, stepping out. But my boot hit the seat, causing me to fall forward.

I waited for the impact of the ground but felt none. I open my eyes to see I was hanging in mid air. I look at Erik who was holding onto my waist. I was leaning on him, gripping his collar tightly.

"Oops," I said softly, slowly making myself stand upright.

"A nasty fall, and you would have broken your ankle again." he teased, his breath tickling my ear. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I spread my hand out, placing it over his heart. Something stirred inside me. Something warm that went from my stomach to my face, heating my cheeks. _Mon dieu, I am blushing_. My hand slowly slid down to his stomach, feeling the ridges of his abs as he took in slow, shivering breaths.

"Emily," he said softly as he took my hand gently. "You should stop before you do something that you would regret later,"

I nodded, understanding that I was too young for him.

"So," I found a seat as I fiddled with my thumb. "Tell me more about you,"

"You really want to know?" He ask.

"I got all day plus I'll make an excuse to Mme. Giry."

"Alright," he settled down in front of me. "Well, let's see, I had mastered the Punjab rope which strangles the victim if they don't put their hand at the level of their eyes. This chamber…" he said with a wave of his hand, "I built, having tunnels, trap doors, secret passages. Anything to not let the intruders come to me."

"Erik," I said, "you really are a genius," I shook my head, in awe at what he had done to this place. I imagine him lifting the heavy bricks, sweating and not to mention his muscles bulging out from under his shirt.

I shifted in my seat, clearing out the thought. After spending an hour talking just about anything, I've realize I felt pity for Christine, for she will never know what's really behind the mask. And the only reason he loved Christine was because he was lonely. He wanted to share this someone. I walk around the lair, Erik writing music, touching objects with little interest and curiosity.

_He wanted to be love by someone for who is he, not hated by what he is…_I thought as I watch one of the swan's feather drop. I look back at Erik, staring at his straight back, thinking.

_Well, _I thought, _Maybe I can show him to love again…_

"Erik?" I called.

"Yes, child?" I pursed my lips, frowning.

"I really wish you would stop calling me child."

"That's what you are isn't it?" He ask, giving me a lazy half-smile. _Almost a smile…_

"Where did you get the swan?" He continued writing music, ignoring me. Making my way across the lair, I sat down next to him.

"The swan," he finally spoke as he kept writing. "Was given to me by a witch. When Christine left, I was miserable. So I took up drinking, from that point on, misery turn to hate, and hate turned to anger. Anger turn to revenge. So, I ventured out the next day, seeking revenge on Christine. I bump into a woman, whom I did not know was a witch."

"What happen?" I ask, leaning closer to him. I caught a whiff of driftwood and citrus smell from him.

"I insulted her for not watching where she was going, so I went home and who would have known? The woman was there, revealing to me she was a witch and cursed me."

"Cursed?" My eyes widening. He gave a slight nod, shifting his position.

"She told me that if I don't find someone who love me before the last feather on the swan drops, I will stay this way forever." We both sat in silence as he shuffled his music sheets.

"I could help you," I spoke, breaking the silence.

"No, Emily. I'm on my own on this one," He place the music sheets into a leather bound journal before standing up. I swung my legs over the chair, catching up to him.

"I do want to help you, Erik, even if it kills me."

"You would have been dead already by me,"

"I really love your sense of humor,"

"I do try," he boasted as he place the journal on a messy bookshelf.

"I am your friend, that's what friends do. They help each other."

"Friend?" He ask, blinking rapidly.

"Yes, friend. Ami."

"You want to be my friend?" He ask softly as his shoulders relax. I nodded, "Everyone needs a friend. No matter what the circumstances are." He stared at me for a minute.

"Alright, you can help. Just don't tell them who I am yet."

"I promise…Ami."

* * *

When Erik lead me back to my room, I gave him a tight hug. He was hesitant at first but hug me back before stepping back into the shadows. I look at the sky through my window, judging by the clouds and the sun, I would guess it's noon now.

"Emily!" Veronica said, a look of relief on her face as she hug me tightly.

"What's going on?" I ask, breaking the hug.

"We thought you were kidnapped so the whole theater is looking for you."

"I was here the whole time in the water closet. Bad case of…breakfast food."

"Well, thank god! Some of us thought that…" She bit her lip from continuing.

"Thought that what?" I persisted.

"You were kidnap by the Opera Ghost." A dark chuckle came from behind the secret hidden door.

"What was that?" Veronica ask.

"Probably one of the stage props people having fun. Silly Veronica, the Opera Ghost would never kidnap me, I'm too annoying for him. Come, I'll explain to everyone where I was." I took her hand, leading her out of my room and down the spiral staircase.

"There she is!" Carolina shouted, running up to me to give me a big hug. A crowd circled around me as everyone told me how I could have been killed.

"I was in the water closet, throwing up, I had been feeling nauseous these couple of days."

"Could be from anxiety about the play coming up," Jacques, one of the prop person and a good friend of mine said.

"Are you okay now?" Carolina ask.

"Yes, thank you," As the crowd disperse, Mme. Giry pulled me to the side.

"Where have you been actually?" She ask, bringing her long brown hair that was mix with silver fishtail braid in front.

"The water closet, Madame."

"Are you lying to me, Emily?" She ask, narrowing her eyes down at me.

"Non, I would never lie to you. Truly, I was in the water closet," I felt a sweat trickled down my back as I hope she would buy my lie.

"Alright, just inform me before you run off unnoticed."

"Oui, Madame," I curtsied and walk to the ladies dressing room. I still had my costume on, the clothes of a British army. I shrug out of the red jacket, hooking it on the rail and untie the white knot around my neck.

"Keep going," Jean said coming from behind the costumes. I gasp, bumping my hip against the vanity table.

"Jean…what are you doing here? This is for ladies only."

"I was looking for you, Emily." I rolled my eyes, turning around to unpin my bun, letting my locks fall freely around my shoulders.

"Were you looking for me or looking at another female's bosom?" He gave a slight chuckle, coming from behind me.

"I like your sense of humor, Emily,"

"I do try," I said batting my eyelashes.

"The lunch and dinner is still on the offering table."

"I told you, I'm not interested in boys who chases skirts." His amused face change to serious as he grab me by the shoulders, turning me around to face him.

"You're different, Emily. That's what I like, hell maybe even love about you. Don't give me that look of disgust, I know you know you want me, and I'll do everything…_anything _to be beside you."

"Are we having some trouble here," Jacques said crossing his arms. His dark brown eyes staring intently at Jean.

"No, I was just leaving," Jean gave me one more look before stepping out of the room. I breathe out a sigh of relief and resume my undressing, not minding Jacques was there.

"He annoys me," he spoke.

"He creeps me," I added on as I shrug out of the shirt, leaving me in my night gown. Jacques turn away, which I was grateful for as I put on my plain cream dress.

"I could beat him up for you," He spoke as he turned around.

"No, I want the first hit," He laugh as he clasps his hand onto mine.

"Little Emily, always standing her ground."

"And little Jacques, always running away from me."

"Hey," he spoke. "I am older than you and no, I didn't run away, mother was calling for supper."

"Older than me by three days and sure she called you for supper, admit it, you were scared you were gonna get pummeled by me."

"I know. Too bad your mother stopped you,"

"Yes," I spoke, remembering. She would always try to break my habits, trying to mold me into a young lady.

"_Emily Lucille Saunters! What have I told you about playing too roughly? Look at this! You've got first all over your new dress." She scolded as she brush away the brown dirt. _

"_I wanted to play mother," _

"_Lessons first and play later. You are to be a lady, not a man." _

"_What if I do want to be a man? Not to wear corsets, not to eat, sleep, talk when told?" Mother ignored me as she took the crook of my arm, leading me back into the house. _

"_You are fifteen Emily, it's time you start acting like your age." I pull my arm away from her grip as she stop, turning around to look at me. _

"_What if I don't want to? Father always tell me to be different!" I half ran half walk up the stairs with mother following after me. _

"_Yes, but mothers knows what's best for her daughter. Go to your room and have Cecile clean you up and we'll have tea." _

"And I think from that point on, she controlled my life until now."

"Yes," He said sadly. "Your mother is a strict woman."

"She couldn't even let me play with the servants because they were "below us." Hell! I played with you."

"That's because I work for the theater and got the free tickets for you, Emily,"

"Jacques…can you keep a secret?" I watch as his body shifted and relax as he lean against the wood.

"You've been telling me secrets since we were 10 so yes of course I can keep a secret." Suddenly, the corner of my eyes caught a familiar white mask.

I suddenly grip Jacques hand, pulling him up to me.

"Emily! What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jacques chuckled.

"We must talk, outside. It's not safe here. He hears everything." I said, grabbing his hand, leading him to the roof.

"Who will hear us?"

"Erik," I replied as we ran up the staircases, leading to the roof.

"Who?"

"The Opera Ghost." I open the door, revealing the empty rooftop. The wind was blowing hard against me. I look down, watching as tiny people walk on the streets, conversing with each other. I lean against the edge, looking at the horizon of sky as Jacques appeared next to me.

"What if I told you, I'm seeing someone?"

"I would say, 'Congratulations, you won't die alone,'" I smack his arm playfully before getting serious.

"But what if this…person I'm seeing…needs help?"

"You choose weird people to be your friend."

"You're one to talk…but seriously, I want to find a girl for him."

"Go for it," Jacques said.

"But I can't do it alone. I need your help too. You know, people in shops like the pastry, sausage, boutique, maybe you could…find a girl for him."

"What's in it for me?" He ask, smiling showing his left dimple.

"Well what do you want?" I gaze down at the tiny people.

"Find me a girl too."

"What? No, this is for my friend only."

"Then I can't help you," he par my back and went for the door.

"Grr…damn it! Alright! I'll help you."

"Yes!" He gave an air punch to the sky followed by a dance. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the edge, shaking my head at the idiot before my eyes.

"So when can I meet the fellow?"

"Oh, he's not very sociable. He's got a little bit of temper. I can talk for him but that's all."

"Reasonable to me. When do we start?" He place a protective arm around my shoulders as we walk back in the opera house.

"Next week, when the show is performing. Find some lucky gal in the audience."


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTO.

**rach64xoxo: **there's nothing to be attracted to older men lol. **LoRF: **that's the only character i forgot to add. thanks so much for reminding me. and yes, i realize I have alot of mistakes since my friend decided to quit as my beta reader (hint hint)

* * *

I stop writing on my music sheet when I caught the delicious smell of something. I set the pen down and curiously walk to the kitchen. Emily was making dinner for us to enjoy tonight since she never did like the food the opera house provided her. I watch with amusement as she wipe away sweat that glisten on her forehead.

She then took a small piece of the meat and taste it before adding more lemon juice. Her once pretty cream gown was now wrinkled with colorful arrays of smears. She murmured something and wipe her hands on her dress, not really caring that it was dirty.

"Need any help?" She squeaked, jumping as she glared at me.

"Who told you to be in the kitchen? This is a surprise! Out, out! No peeking until I'm done."

"Pardon, Mademoiselle. I didn't realize you would be hot tempered than me,"

"Out!" She yelled. I quickly dodge at the incoming ladle as it hit against the wall, dropping to the floor. I laughed, surprised that I haven't laughed this much…or laugh at all. Shaking my head, I walk back to the organ, which I spotted my violin.

"Hmm…haven't played that in a while." I look at the swan just in time to see another feather drop.

"Damn," I muttered.

"It's almost ready. Set the table up." Emily announce.

* * *

"What is this?" Erik ask when I set the plate down in front of him.

"Lasagna. My mother made a trip to Italy and fell in love with the recipe." I sat down in front him, the candle bra in the middle. The table was draped in red silk cloth adding to a more romantic feeling.

"It's not poison, Erik. Stop poking at it." I said to him as I cut the lasagna with my fork and took a bite. I watch as Erik lifted the fork and chew slowly.

"It is good," he commented.

"See?" I grin, "Oh it also tastes great with wine. Perfecto." I imitated a kiss on my finger tips like mother. I pop open the cork from the bottle, pouring for Erik and a little bit for me. I handed him one and we both clink glasses. I raise the glass to my lips, taking a sip. I made a sour face, spitting it back in the glass.

"That was bitter!" Erik threw his head back and laugh so hard I saw tears coming out of his eyes. I sat there, shocked and couldn't help smiling myself.

"What?" he ask when he calm down.

"You laugh."

"Yes, thanks to you," he said, smiling.

* * *

"I don't think I can eat another bite," I said, leaning back against the chair. My plate was half finished while Erik's plate was clear off.

"You should get back to the opera house. They'll start looking for you again,"

"I don't feel like walking." I raise my two arms up, "Carry me?" I ask. He took the napkin off his lap and rose up from his seat, making his way over to my right.

His arms slid under my neck and knee as he lifted me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, snuggling deep in the crook of his neck.

"Comfy?" he ask, his chest rumbling against my rib cage.

"Mmm," was all I said as I close my eyes.

"_Remember, the Phantom of the Opera preys on little girls, like you!" Father growled at me, coming at me. I scream and giggled afterwards in my bed. _

"_Papa, you're lying. He would never prey on little girls like me," _

"_Little Emily, always strong headed girl." _

"Little Cygne…wake up, we have arrived in your bedroom," Erik's voice whispered. I twitch a little when his breath tickled my ear.

"I'm setting you down now," he gently spoke. I felt the weight of the mattress and Erik's warmth escape from me.

"Wait!" I grab his hand, stopping him. "I…I don't like to be in the dark, Erik."

"Scared, are we?"

"Very," I bit my lip, trying not to remember the incident 9 years ago.

"Child, you shouldn't be afraid of the night. The night is the most peaceful time. Plus, you can't see the stars in the daylight."

"I know. But please, I don't want to be left alone,"

"I'll sing to you," he finally said. I kick off my shoes, changing into something more comfortable behind the screen and snuggled into bed.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before ... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ... _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ... _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, _

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - _

_the darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul _

_Take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me ... _

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, _

_let your darker side give in to the power of _

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ... _

As I close my eyes, the last thing I felt was a tender kiss on my cheek by Erik.

* * *

_I shouldn't have kissed her cheek! Why? Why do I must do these things to get closer to the person I care about….even if they do look like my first love…_

The dinner table still had the plates with a half lit candle burning when I returned. I shuffled the plates around and dump them into the sink. After that, I blew out the candle, carefully setting it elsewhere. I can't be distracted by a simple kiss, I have to work on a new musical piece.

_No more distraction. Focus on the lips-Gah! Song! _

I don't know what came over but as soon as I pick up the pen, I was writing new music after music. "Yes, this would make a good-no, brilliant play," I said as I name the play- Love Temps the Devil.

"It's almost over, Erik," I turned around to see who it was and turn back around, continuing my music piece.

"What are you doing here, witch?" I ask.

"To inform you have little time,"

"I'm working on it," I said gripping the pen hard.

"Work faster!" A hand slap on the back of my head causing me to spill ink all over the music sheet.

"Why you-"

"Ah, ah," She tsk, waving a pale finger in my direction. "Wouldn't be wise to mess with a witch."

"What do you want?" I ask, crumpling the music sheet, tossing it aside and start a new one.

"I notice you met a girl-Emily is it not?"

"What of it?" I spoke monotonously.

"She reminds me a lot of-"

"Don't you dare!" I hiss, turning to glare at her. She raise a pale inquisitive eyebrow at me, smiling.

"Oh? It seems little Erik had a previous lover before…"

"That's none of your business." I said going to the kitchen to get away from her.

"If Emily really loves you, wouldn't she be here? Breaking the curse already?"

"It takes time witch, no magic or potion can make it quicker."

"Fiesty! I like that!" She cackled. "That's what I like in men…strong young men…" Her skinny arms snaked around my waist holding me in place.

"What are you playing at woman?" I pulled her grip apart, stepping away a good distance.

"Emily's not the only one chasing after you," She purred, cupping my chin with her hand. I slap her hand away, disgusted.

"Find someone your own ugliness to be with."

"Be careful, Erik. Actions do speak louder than words." And with that she vanish leaving me alone. I have a bad feeling for Emily and her safety.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Erik's cape in front of me. I sat up quickly, pulling the bed sheets to cover my upper half body as I glared at Jean.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The door was unlocked. So I thought I would wake you up with some breakfast…but it seems someone has already beaten me to it first." He replied, waving the cape in front of me. I snatch the cape out from his hand, gently folding it and set it on my nightstand.

"Who was in here with you?" He ask. I step out of the bed, going behind the screen, not wanting to see his face.

"No one. It's mine. My mother sent it to me so I wouldn't be cold for the winter." I replied, putting on a robe to cover the wandering eyes of Jean.

"Too big to fit on you." He replied as I came out from behind the screen.

"Big enough for me to be warm." I sat at the vanity table, brushing my hair roughly, wincing at the tangles. I spotted a black velvet box next to my small hand mirror with a rose perched on top. I hid the gift using a handkerchief when Jean approached behind me.

"I can't wait to watch you like this for hours when we get married," I scoff, and place the silver hand brush on the table.

"Stare all you want, Jean. But I assure you, we will never be married." I took a small ribbon and did a small bow at the end of my hair as I tied it sideways.

"Emily….so naïve-"

"I would like to be alone, if you don't mind." I cut him off.

"Good day, Emily." He said, stepping out. I uncovered the handkerchief, wandering what was inside. The small black box was the size of a small rock on my hand. I open the box and gasp.

It was the swan….the swan that I saw at the jewelry store. But how? I look a the rose and saw a black ribbon tied on the stem. I pick it up, smelling it.

"Erik…" I whispered. _How did he know?_

"You like?" Erik spoke behind me. I did a little jump and nodded. He walk behind me, taking the swan necklace out from the box as he unclasps the hook. I look at the mirror as I watch the swan was around my neck. I touch the swan fondly before turning around to hug him.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood on my toes. I place a small kiss on his cheek, stepping back, grinning.

"You…just kissed me…"

"As a thank you. Oh! I almost forgot." I walk over to the nightstand, picking up the folded cape. I handed it to him but he shook his head.

"You can keep it. I notice you don't have anything to wear in the cold. I must return. I hear something returning." Erik did a bow before going back to the hidden door.

"You mean Jean?"

"Oui, something. Good day, madame."

I touch the swan again, a permanent smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 7

Well here is zeh lovely chapter 7! I finally have a beta reader so yes indeedy i am grateful for her keen eyes :) On that note, I have been taking french class for hmm i don't know 2 years now? Anywho- my french teacher (drum roll please) is making us watch PHANTOM OF THE OPERA my class wasn't so excited about a musical but how hypocrite they are since their eyes were glued to the screen and might i say erik is one **sexy** handsome beast! back to the story!

**rach64xoxo**: _haha yes, erik is utterly adorable just about anything!_ **LoRF: **i_t's always erik and emily time lol ;) _**Aria Brueur: **_I am glad to keep you wanting more :D_ **Neverland Child**: _someone has to be hated in the story lol and it won't be emily now _

* * *

"Okay, so what is your favorite thing to do?" I ask Erik. After rehearsing in the middle of the play, I snuck off, meeting Erik in my room. I was writing down the things that he finds interesting, so I can show it to Jacques, and together we can find a girl for him. So far, mostly killing people.

"Je ne sais pas, Emily. Why all these questions?" He asked frowning. He was sitting on my vanity chair, facing me while I was on the bed, swinging my feet back and forth on the bed rail.

"We can't find a girl who shares your same interests if you won't tell me Erik, so I devised a plan."

"Oh no," he moaned, shaking his head. Completely ignoring that, I sat up, tucking my legs underneath me.

"See, all these questions I ask you can narrow down the possibility of finding a girl for you."

"Emily, I don't think this is a good idea. I can't believe I let you do this for me." I touch the swan that was on my chest, feeling the bumps and ridges of the diamond.

"How did you get this necklace, Erik?"

"I came to the store…covered of course."

"This necklace must have cost half your salary. Thank you, again, Erik. It really meant a lot to me." I watch as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed and got up from the chair to come over to me.

"Emily, I have to know how your mother obtaine the rose that you gave me."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Erik. She doesn't tell me a lot about half the stuff she gives me. Why so curious?"

"It's just…I gave that same rose to Christine years ago." I shrug lightly about it.

"My mother could be an aunt of her or something."

"Ready for your performance tomorrow night?" he asked. I groan, falling backwards on the bed.

"I'm not ready for it. I only say a couple of lines and make appearances. I have such a small role."

"There are no such things as a small role. Every actor and actresses role is important as the other. Without one another, why would it be called a play?" I squinted my eyes up at him. I realize that before Erik wouldn't talk much but a few sentences. Now, he actually is speaking!

"Erik, you don't have to be so stiff around me,"

"What do you mean?" He asked, peering down at me with those silver orbs. _I could get lost in them forever…_

"Relax a little. Look at me, I'm lying down and relaxing. You try it too." He cleared his throat, and giving in, he laid down beside me, stiff.

"Relax, Erik. I don't have cooties. It's just us two in here. No one's going to come anyway." As I watch his shoulders and breathing relax, I couldn't help but smile.

"Erik- Phantom of the Opera. Feared and hated by many people is relaxing on my bed. What a sight to see!"

"Who is Jacques?" he suddenly spoke.

"A childhood friend of mine,"

"I thought he was one of those…flirty ones…" My left eyebrow raise in amusement at what I was hearing.

"Is the Phantom of the Opera…jealous?" I wiggled both my eyebrows playfully at him.

"No, I was just…curious."

"Curious enough to get jealous," I poke his arm on the side. All I felt was hard muscle underneath the black jacket. Which really hurt my finger.

"Quiet, child! Someone will hear us."

"Of course…jealous Erik." I teased. I laugh as I heard his growl, rumbling the mattress.

"Is that suppose to scare me?"

"Is it working?"

"Not a chance. You'll have to do better than that." He turned his head to look at me, his silver liquid eyes twinkling.

"Better? What if I pointed a sword at your heart?" He places a finger on my heart lightly. My heart started to pump faster than usual. There goes my circulatory system…

"Cliché, monsieur." I grin at him.

"And slowly glide down to your stomach, spilling your guts." His finger slid away from my heart and glide to the middle of my chest and above my naval. I felt a rush of excitement and butterflies fluttering against my stomach, my palms getting sweaty. His fast breathing matching my own as he stared at me, his finger still on my stomach. He then spread his fingers wide, resting.

"Emily.." he whispered. I close my eyes as I felt his hand slid from my stomach to my hips and upwards to my waist. I let out a sharp breath I didn't realize I was holding in for a long time as his hand glides over my chest, cupping my jaw line. His touch…so warm…

"No!" He said suddenly, snatching his hand away from my face. I open my eyes as I watch in confusion at Erik, who was getting off the bed.

"Erik?"

"I can't do this. I just can't."

"Erik," I said again when he backs away from me.

"We can't do this anymore, Emily." He said, shaking his head.

"What…what do you mean?" My heart was beating frantically now.

"This! This friendship thing. It's got to stop before it unfolds into something more."

"You know I can't Erik…" I said, feeling new tears forming.

"You are a child, Emily. I can't…I would regret it. This is the last you'll ever see me. Don't try and find me, I'll block everything."

"Erik! Please no!" I beg, taking his hand. "I need you."

"Emily…I can't.."

"Don't want to be your lover…" I sang softly as I step close to him. "But I could be your remedy.." I place my hand on the opposite side of his face, rubbing my thumb back and forth, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"Please, Erik…don't leave me. Not like this." I said, blinking away the tears. He brought a hand up to my face, wiping away the fresh tear and rested his hand on my cheek. I instantly wrap my arms around his waist as his arms came around me.

"I could be your remedy…your remedy.." I sang over and over as we stood in the middle of my room.

* * *

I knew he was gone when I woke up. I sat up straight, looking around the room for any sign of him. I spotted his folded cape on my nightstand, untouched. My hand came on my neck, feeling the swan, knowing that this is my last memory of him. I look out at the window, seeing the night sky twinkling with bright silver stars just like Erik's eyes.

I bit my lip from crying again and took in a deep breath as I got out of bed, walking to the water closet. I splash a handful of cold water on my face to rinse away the grime and dirt off, mostly tears. I couldn't believe it. He was actually gone. I lean against the sink, my shoulders shaking as I cried, droplets of tears mixing in with the water.

He was gone.

* * *

I watch in the shadows as Emily silently cried in the water closet. I wish I could hug her, tell her it would be alright, but I couldn't. This is my way of protecting her from the witch. Even if it meant hurting her. I watch again as she straightened her shoulders and washed her face. She then took a towel and wipe away the excess water. She walked back over to her bed and lays down. I stood there and watch as her shoulders relax and her breathing got heavy, knowing that she was asleep.

Before I went back to my lair, I would block everything, give her one tunnel leading to a dead end. Anything to not make her return or she'll be killed by the witch.

* * *

It was early morning when I woke up. The day of the play. I look down below from the top stairs, watching as everyone running around, prepare for the play. I giggled a little watching as Jacques tried his best to flirt with Veronica only to return with rejection. He must have heard me because he looked up, giving me a warning look.

I walk down the stairs, sitting near the curtains where Carolina was stretching her muscles.

"Gather around everybody," Mme Giry said. Conversations ceased to quiet as Dominic and Jean appeared.

"Tonight's the night! I want you all to do your best." I rolled my eyes Dominic's words of encouragement. I was still feeling hurt and sad about what happen yesterday. How could he do this to me? Was it that I was too…helpful?

"Emily! How are you?" Jean said.

"Nervous. But I'm alright." I took jean's hand as he pulled me up. Which surprised me, since I find him disgusting and annoying.

"Is that dinner still on the offering table?" I ask. _What am I doing? _He raised an eyebrow but smile.

"It's always on the offering table just for you Emily,"

"Good. Can we go tonight? I want to celebrate afterwards." I look up at box five seeing the curtains were closed, knowing Erik was there.

_Well, I want him to see me. Flirting with Jean, a way of getting back at him. _


	10. Chapter 8

Heeeeere's chapter EIGHT. I had a hard time thinking for this one since I didn't remember much of POTC movie so I had to go back and re-watch it (yes I have it on dvd sue me) to write the pillaging, abducting, yadda yadda. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

P.s. : it's so hard to find a dvd of PoTO =_=

**Xmega-chuXD: **it's not everyday you see a jealous (handsome) man haha **Hope of the Fairies: **yes! you are second person to notice that but I tweaked the beauty and the beast thing a lot into my own twisted way MUAHAHAHA- and yes they are stubborn to admit they luuurve each other :3 **Hi: **why thank you :) **Neverland Child:**what you wanna fight about it? lol making erik not kiss her? lol and yes i did watch it. in french first and now in english because my teacher said gerard sounds better in english BAHAHAH XD

* * *

As I watch the village being pillaged , I was getting nervous about my part coming up. I look out at the crowd, intently watching the opera. Someone screamed, falling off the ship, making me jump. I fiddled with the medallion that was my prop in my hands, averting my gaze to look up at box five. The red curtains were closed, and I knew that Erik was there. I had a feeling, as if he was watching me, I walk backstage.

"Emily! Good luck," Carolina said smiling. I gave her a weak smile in return and spotted Jacques, pulling on the ropes.

"I need to speak with you," I told him when I approached him.

"Now?" He asked, gesturing to the ropes, implying that he is busy at the moment.

"We can't do the plan…he's not…feeling well."

"That's a shame. I was hoping to meet some lads tonight."

"Emily! Your part is up!" Mme. Giry said.

"Break a leg," Jacques winked. Pulling on my costume nightgown, I put on a brave face as two pirates, played by Aiden and Michael, grab me by both my arms, pulling me to the ship.

"Will!" I shouted, looking at my friend, Andre.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, running after me but a pirate stopped him. As the pirates drag me on the ship, I slip into the back and watch as Andre got hit in the head. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh how silly he looked when he did a cross-eyed fall.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

"I am here to negotiate-" Sam, playing as Bosun, backhanded me across the cheek, almost hitting me. I almost laugh when his eyes said sorry. The audience gasps at the sudden slap.

"You will speak when spoken to," he said. Barbossa grabbed his wrist, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley!"

"Aye, sir." He said. He then mouthed a silent 'sorry' to me. I nodded at him, letting it go.

"My apologies, Miss," Barbossa said smiling at me.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" He said, making the crew laugh along with the audience.

"I want you to leave and never come back," I spoke.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request: Means no."

"Very well. I'll drop it." I took the medallion and dangle it over the edge of the ship.

"Me holds are burstin' with swad. That big of shine matters to us. Why?"

I put on a shocked face, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" He asked.

"Fine, well I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." I said, dropping it a bit and the pirates lunged forward.

"Ah," Barbossa chuckled, "You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth…Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household," I curtsied afterwards.

"Miss Turner," Barbossa said to his crew.

"Bootstrap," Pintel said to the audience. There were a couple of 'ooh's and 'aahs'.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well, you hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rubber and ne'er return." I hand over the medallion.

"Our bargain?" I ask. Barbossa walked away from me.

"Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags and make good clear to port!" He barked orders.

"Wait!" I shouted, running after him, "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's cod to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

* * *

As I stood behind the curtains, watching as Will tempts to talk to Jack about the Black Pearl making berth, I couldn't help but glance at box five again.

"You've been looking up at box five this entire night, Emily." Carolina spoke behind me.

"I'm just a little nervous. After all, this is my first play to be in that doesn't include dancing. I kept thinking he's behind those curtains."

"Just take your mind off of it, Emily. Pretend he's not there." _I can't do that…_I thought. I look back to see if anyone would notice Elizabeth has gone missing but judging by the attention they were watching the show, they wouldn't know. I slip out of the theater and found box five. It was unlocked so I let myself in.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke. I jump, hitting my back against the wall.

"Looking for you," I replied, sitting on the chair next to him. He was paying attention to the stage rather than me.

"You never gave me a reason why you wanted to stop this friendship."

"I can't tell you," He replied, "I'm busy looking at my play."

"Look at me, Erik!" I cup his face with my two hands. His eyes held so much sadness, I wish I could make it go away.

"You can tell me. I'm your friend. I'll always be. I could help you," My right hand sliding down to his throat, feeling the pulse. He wrapped his arms around me as we both watch Will and Jack quarrel with one another on the ship. I snuggled, feeling all was right in the world. For once.

"Your part is coming up. Get down there before they look for you again." I nodded, sadly, not wanting to let go but with a push from Erik, I got up and step out.

* * *

"Time's almost up, Erik." The witch said when she appeared after Emily left.

"Give me more time, witch." I said.

"I change the rules, Erik. She'll have to do something more than make you free." I turn my attention from the stage to the witch.

"What are you talking about?" I then turn back around just in time to see Emily dressed in a deep violet dress as she is being pushed around by the pirates on the ship.

"_The love you've chosen to take _

_Will now be judged by the night of consummate._

_Do not jest my powers foolish boy_

_By the stroke of midnight when the last feather falls _

_Your lover will have to choose for all _

_Or you face your fate._"

I grip the arm rest, trying to not to grab her throat and squeeze the life out of her. When I turn to look at her, she was already gone.

"Damn her," I growled.

* * *

"Brava! Brava, Emily!" Carolina said. I curtsied, relieved the play was over and done. I had accidentally tripped on my right ankle, almost spraining it when I was dancing with Jack on the deserted island. When I reached my room, there were a ton of bouquets piling on everything. I look at the tag: Jean Claude.

All of the bouquets were from Jean Claude. Typical.

"How about that dinner? I reserved a spot for us tonight."

"Change of plans, Jean. I don't feel well and I'm tired from the play." I said, brushing my hair using the silver hair brush.

"Emily, I reserved this weeks ago. I can't reserve it another time. I really want you to come with me." He pleaded. I look at Jean's begging eyes and felt a little bad for treating him harshly. Almost a little bit.

"Alright, just give me 10 minutes. I'll be out."

"You were fantastic tonight, Emily," Jean said and he stepped out of my room. I went behind the screen to change into something more comfortable since the corset had squeezed my rib cage out of me. As I step out behind the screen, the candles blew out, and I knew who did it.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory.

Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor,

Sharing in my triumph." His voice was heard, but his body wasn't seen.

"You can complain all you want, Erik, but I'm going to dinner with him." I went to the mirror to tie my hair with a black bow to keep the hair away from my face.

"I don't like him," He said.

"Not my problem, Erik. We can't be friends anymore, remember?" I went to my nightstand, and put on the cape around me. The ends pooled around my ankles. _It is too long…_

"_Where are you going?" He ask again. I pick at a pink chrysanthemum flower randomly, smelling it lightly. _

"_I have to go meet up with Jean. Good night, Erik." I told him as I step out._


	11. Chapter 9

Well sorry for keeping you all waiting! I'm so sorry D: I was sick with high fever but I am a little bit better :D And my beta reader had been busy so I totally understand. And lately it's been hectic with my school work ( i hate all of my teachers) and falling asleep twice in class. sooooo here's le chapter 9

**Dark Melody Night: **glad you think it's cool :D **Hi: **if you had read she had said his fate will be judged on the night of consummate. consummate means he has to bed her. or in simple terms: plow her XP (just wanted to use that word) **coffin-loves-cullen: **thanks so much darling 3 **Neverland Child: **sadly we can not. lets just see how the story unfolds. muahaha **rach64xoxo: **a man's got to do what a man's got to do ;) **Ramonks33: **calm down. lol it's here **Hope of the Fairies: **:3 i felt so happy reading that haha yes a love-hate relationship. i notice that they kinda have a normal conversation and it ends up arguing...sometimes **LoRF: **would'st thou feel better if i spoketh like this..eth XD

Thank you for being so patient 3

* * *

"There's this new restaurant where they serve some delicious shrimp dish." Jean said in the carriage. I was half listening to what he was saying as I look out. There were few people on the pavement, closing up their shops, ready to sleep. That's what I should be doing, not here with Jean.

"You like shrimp, Emily?" Jean asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Was all I said. I resume my staring, not wanting to look at Jean. When we reach the restaurant, Jean had offered me his hand, and I took it, letting him lead me inside.

"Bonjour monsieur et mademoiselle. Welcome to Francois's restaurant. I hope you will like it here." The waiter said.

"We are here under the reservation of Claude." Jean spoke to him, his hand still holding mine. The room suddenly filled with fluttered fans and whispers from women as they stared at Jean flirtatiously and envy at me.

"We'll be having some shrimp dish and some Chardonnay for us." Jean said. The waiter nodded, walking to the kitchen.

"You were fantastic tonight, Emily."

"That's great." I said, not really wanting to hear what he had to say. I drum my fingers against the table, looking around at the place.

"That's what I like about you, Emily." Jean said. I turn my head to look at him and look elsewhere. The waiter appeared, setting a plate in front of Jean and me.

"Bon appetite." The waiter said, walking away.'

"Drink?" Jean asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Oh no, I hate wine." I guess he didn't listen because he poured my glass full up to the rim. I took it, smelling it. Oh god! It smells horrible! How could father drink this?

"To Emily, for her magnificent acting tonight. And to us," Jean said clinking his glass with mine. I watch as Jean drank his and poured mine into the silver bucket that held the bottle.

"I realize that, Emily, I've fallen in love with you." He said.

"W-What?" I ask.

"Will you marry me?" he asked too quickly. I stood up, throwing the shrimp at his face, satisfied as the red sauce dripped from his hair to his face.

"Never!" I hissed, running out from the restaurant. _There's no way in hell I would ever marry Jean! Not ever!_ With Erik's cape flying madly behind me as I ran down the streets, pounding my shoes against the pavement, I had to get to the opera house. Away from Jean. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't chased after me.

"Emily! Come back here!" Jean shouted, the sound of the carriage behind me. I gasp, running faster, my foggy breath escaping out of my mouth. The opera house. The opera house. The opera house. The opera house.

I blindly ran through the night, scanning my eyes for a place to hide.

"Gotcha!" Jean shouted beside me. I screamed, running away but with no luck, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let me go!" I struggled, scratching at his arms.

"You will marry me!"

"How dare you touch her!" Erik said as he began to duel with Jean. Jean let go, pushing me against a wall and I watched in horror from the sidelines. Where did Erik come from?

"She's my fiance!" Said Jean. I let out a cry as Erik's sword was knocked from his hand. The tip of his sword touched the skin on Erik's arm and he winced as he watched blood began to flow. Erik counter attacked, taking the sword from Jean's hand and held him at sword point with nowhere to run. Erik glanced at me, I was watching with silent tears streaming down my face.

"There's nowhere to run, dear Claude," he said mockingly. "I can just kill you now and be done with it, you know."

"But," Erik mused, "I dont think Miss Saunters would appreciate that very much. Do you?"

Jean said nothing. Which was a mistake.

"Answer me!" Erik roared and pressed the tip of his sword against Jean's skin, forcing out a bead of blood. I stepped forward.

"Erik, let him go!" I said. "I'll come with you."

"Emily, no!" Jean cried. Erik pressed the sword against him again.

"Shut up!" he growled. Then, more gently:

"Emily...come to me."

I obeyed, stepping to his right side as Jean watched in horror.

"Emily, no! Don't do this just for me! I will die before I allow you to go with this monster!" he said. I looked at him with feigned interest. If only he knew that Erik and I friends.

"Erik," I said gently, "lower your sword."

Erik reluctantly did so, and stepped cautiously over to me.

"Get out of my sight, you disgusting little rat!" Erik hissed.

Jean, shaking, set towards the door. He turned his head as his hand touched the knob, and looked back before stepping in. I let out a sigh of relief that Erik was here just in time.

"Did he hurt you?" Erik asked, angrily. He placed his hand on my arm, turning me to face him. His other hand had dropped the sword and was now touching my face, finding any scratches or cuts. I wrap my arms around his waist, crying. His gentle hands came around me, hugging me.

"If you hadn't….come…" I said through my gasps.

"Shh…I know. If you hadn't stopped me, he would have died tonight."

"I just want to get to my bed," I mumbled in his chest. He carried me bridal style, his cape wrapped around me like a blanket. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care, as long as Erik was with me, I felt safe.

* * *

"Midnight!" A woman's voice shouted. It startled me awake, and I found myself in the swan's bed. Midnight? What is this woman talking about?

"Erik?" I called. No reply.

"Midnight. Midnight. Midnight." The voice repeated. I step out of the bed, pushing back the red velvet curtain, expecting to find Erik at his organ, instead I find a woman. She had long blonde hair. Some of her hair was tied with arrays of leather strings. She also had pale eyebrows with black pitch eyes. Her attire consists of a dirty red dress with one low off the shoulder strap. I almost mistaken her for a harlot.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Why, I'm the witch." She replied with a smug grin.

"You?" I said. Usually I expect witches to have a flying broom or black dress.

"A bit surprised? I like to dress this way. It makes everyone think about it." She raises up a leg to cross it, leaning casually against the organ.

"Where's Erik?" I asked, standing where I was. There was no possible way I would get close to her. She jabbed a finger to her left.

I ran down the steps, jumping over the last one and I gasp, seeing Erik writhing in pain on the floor.

"Erik!" I rush to his side, cradling his head on my lap.

"What's happening to him?"

"The last feather on the swan dropped. It's midnight, and you, my dear, have to do more than save him from his fate." The witch turned around, facing the organ.

"What do you mean?" I grip Erik's hand from scratching his mask side.

"He failed to perform his duty."

"Duty?" I ask. I look back down at Erik. He was clutching his masked face as if wanting to rip it off.

"Bedding," She said simply as she played an ominous note.

"But I thought that-"

"Can you be even more stupid?" She hissed. "I changed the rules. He has to bed you in order to lift the curse."

"No! I refuse to!" Erik growled.

"Quiet, you!" She pointed a finger at him and he screamed, scratching at his mask.

"Wait! I'll make you a deal…" I said, standing up.

"No, Emily! Don't!" She raised one eyebrow and motioned for me to come to her. I step forward, hesitantly, and approached her.

"If Erik fails to perform his duty in less than…four months…I'll trade my soul for his."

"No!" Erik shouted, struggling to get up. I looked at the witch, waiting for her reply as she twirled one leather bound hair around her finger.

"Four months you say?" She asked. I nodded. "And I'll have your soul?" I nodded again.

"We have a deal then," She stood up, almost even at my height and held out a hand. I shook it, and she was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Emily…why?" Erik asked. He was fuming now.

"It could save us some time."

"No! You don't understand, Emily! My fate is nothing compared to what you just did. If I don't fulfill it…you'll be dead."

* * *

I sat in the swan bed and watch as Erik drowned another glass of whiskey. He hadn't talked to me after the witch had left, only murmuring some obscenities. I curled up into a ball, now knowing what to say or do.

"Erik-" He put up a hand to stop me and poured himself another shot.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What did you want me to do? Let you die?"

"If it means to be riddance of this cruel world!" He shouted.

"No! I won't let you, you're my friend. Erik…I can't let her kill you." I swallowed a huge lump, forcing back my tears. He sighed, setting down his glass and walk over to me. He got down on his knees, meeting eye level with me.

"Je suis desolee, Emily. This is really hard for me." I patted the space beside me for him to sit. He obliged and settled down. I snuggled against him, playing with the white collar.

"What are we going to do? Four months doesn't seem that long. And if we can't do it…" His fingers gently cup my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"We'll get through this. Don't worry. I'll always find a way." I snuggled against him, closing my eyes to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 10

Author's note: well I am getting better (i think the medicine gives me hallucinations) and successfully uploaded chapter 10 that was written in advanced hehe. aside from coughing my asthma lungs out, i promise the next chapter will be more interesting than this one since this one i felt it was rushed. maybe to me. oh well. ENJOY :D

**Neverland Child: **bed means sleep. have sex. the bee's knees. lol **Hope of the Fairies: **jean is the hater of this story. since i hate raoul, i made jean raoul lol **Xmegu-chanXD: **what erik wants he will get lol **Heywhatup **simplest way to explain dearest ^-^ **DemitriDiablo: **i love making people being left on suspense. my tool of torture **pidpit: **decisions decisions decision. and thank you dear :)

* * *

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... _  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude ... _  
_Say you want me with you, here beside you ... _  
_Anywhere you go let me go too _

"I'll kill him," Carolina said while walking around in the kitchen. It was mid-afternoon, a lazy day for all of us. Some were cleaning up the stage, clearing up the props from the performance last night. Others were lingering around, doing nothing. Erik had gone when I woke up. But beside my pillow laid a single red rose with a black ribbon.

"For what?" I asked, setting the glass full of water in the sink. I had told Carolina what had happened last night…with Jean. I shuddered, inwardly, at the thought of what would happen if Erik hadn't made it in time.

"For almost hurting you, my poor Emily. He will be killed! And Jacques will join too!" Carolina said. I shook my head as I laughed at her. A small girl, standing around at my chest, is threatening to kill someone. What a sight to see.

"Calm down, he didn't harm me."

"This wouldn't be the first time he did this to you, Emily. I've heard stories about him." Carolina said, following me to the audience.

"About what?" I asked, sitting on one seat to look at the empty stage. She sat down beside me, "He's a womanizer. He's coming after you."

"Carolina, I don't like to hear about him. How about we go shopping for the upcoming masquerade?"

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes." Carolina said, forgetting all about Jean, as she ran to her room. I fingered the swan, wondering what Erik is doing right now.

* * *

I sat against the swan bed, watching as the monkey played a soft tune. The monkey looked at me in mockery at my own misfortune. It was all deja-vu again. I close my eyes, leaning my head against the bed, remembering that day 16 years ago.

_My Christine. My protégé. My obsession. I had the rope extended in my hands that was tied around Raoul's neck as I stared at Christine in anger and frustration. _

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" She sang softly as she stepped in the water, making her wedding dress float up to the surface. I looked at her, curious and confused at what she was doing. _

"_God gives me courage to show you, you are not alone." She placed my ring on her finger and placed those lips I had been wanting to feel for a long time, and kissed me with passion and pity. She stopped, and looked at me with compassion and kissed me again, stronger this time. My body overcame with conflicting emotions of what just happened. _

_I sobbed, looking down, ashamed to look at Christine in the eyes. She had kissed me, my first kiss…not even my own mother kissed me. _

"_Forget all of this-" I choked out. "Go now- don't let them find you!" I stagger my way back up to the surface. _

"_Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell. The secrets you know, of the Angel in hell!" I turn around to see Christine gave Raoul a small relieved hug which broke my heart. _

"_Go now! Go now and leave me!" I shouted. _

I opened my eyes, feeling the hot tears rushing out from the corners of my eyes. Memories…they stay forever in your mind, replaying over and over.

_As I watch my monkey play, my only companion. He was staring at me in pity. As if, he knew what was happening. _

"_Masquerade," I said weakly. "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you…" I heard a soft rustle beside me, and I looked up to see Christine staring at me with sympathy. Her long curly hair was wild and loose around her shoulders. Her rosy cheeks were now pale and her eyes held sadness in them. _

"_Christine, I love you," I sang softly. It was the truth. I watch as she approached me, taking off her ring and place it in my palm, closing it. I look down, closing my eyes, letting more tears fall down as she walked out. _

I open the trinket box, finding the ring in perfect condition. I took it out of the box and watch as the diamonds caught the candle's light and reflected against it.

"Erik?" I look up at Emily. She had one hand holding back the curtain and the other touching the swan necklace. Her black curly hair was now wavy around her shoulders, giving her more of an innocent look. Her big brown eyes held concern in them. Those pink full lips were parted slightly as she let out an exhale. Her once pinks cheeks were now flushed as if she had ran to get here.

"You look so much like her," I said gently. Her hand let of the curtain to let it fall, closing in on the room, leaving us two inside. She took a seat right beside me, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Was Christine beautiful?" She asked.

"Oh yes. I loved her." I choked out. Emily reached out, taking my hand into her small ones, squeezing a little.

"My mother told me that if you love something you set it free. You sacrificed your own happiness to let Christine have her happiness. I've never seen someone done a courageous thing." I placed the ring beside the trinket box and leaned against the swan.

"I can't do it, Emily. I have no will."

"Yes, you can." She encouraged. "I'll help you. Let me your angel. I'll guide you." Emily said, moving to sit in front of me.

* * *

"Please Erik, it's not healthy to hang on to someone you lost." I looked at his attire today. A white shirt with an exposed chest, dark brown breeched that was with some black boots. He looked rather handsome today, even in his lazy days.

"I know it's not healthy for me but she was a drug. An addiction. Even though she is gone, I'm having those side effects: Sleepless nights, grieving, emptiness, loneliness."

"I can help you overcome it…if you let me,"

"You really are an angel," He muttered.

"Everyone deserves to be helped," I quoted my mother. "Oh yes, I forgot. Will you attend the masquerade…as my date?" I watch any change of emotion on his face. The only that changed was his jaw being clenched as he stood up to go to a cabinet. I lean against the swan, watching as he open it, revealing bottles of different types of liquor. I watch as he took out a glass, poured some dark orange liquid and place the bottle back in the cabinet. He then took one huge gulp, draining the entire glass and set it down before he turned to me.

"No." Was all he said.

"But Erik-"

"Emily, the last time I attended a masquerade was to inform the managers about the new opera, Don Juan triumphant. And that was it."

"But you could enjoy this one! You'll be hidden! No one will suspect it's the phantom." I stood up, following his pacing around the swan room.

"For the last time, No!" His voice boomed, echoing the walls. I step back, startled by his sudden outburst.

"But Erik…Jean might be my date…" Something flickered in his eyes but he quickly hid it as he walk over to the cabinet again. I place my own body in front of him, blocking his path.

"Emily, move." He warned. He moved to his left, I followed. He moved to his right, I followed.

"If you agree then we wouldn't be doing this dance-" I gave out a shock gasp as he pick me up to set me aside. I cross my arm as he took poured himself another glass of the liquid again.

"Go with him then." I stomp my way over to him, knocking the glass out of his hand as it hit the ground, shattering into millions of pieces.

"How dare you-"

"I refuse to go with him! Not after what he did!"

"I'll kill him. Surely this time if he dares to go near you!" He growled, taking another glass.

"So you'll go?" I asked hopefully. He grumbled something but it disappeared when the glass rim touched his lips.

"I'll see what I can do." He sighed.

I clapped my hands, "Delightful! Bye Erik! The masquerade is in two weeks. Don't forget!" I ran up the steps, happy that I have someone to go with. Also, because Erik needs to work on his social skills better.


	13. Chapter 11

Author's note: Here is the long awaited chapter ELEVEN. or onze in french :) oh I forgot to tell you all. I used a bit of Cascada-Night Nurse in one of my chapters (I think it's chapter 6 or 7) where she sings don't wanna be your lover blah blah. I just thought that was really sync in with the mood so I put that in there just forgot to put the credit. And the song I'm using for this chapter is Remedy-Little Boots. Very addicting to listen to. Also, I can't wait to finish up this story (not going to rush) because I thought of another crazy idea for another POTO story. This one is almost similar to my narnia story but I twisted it into my own addiction of the POTO. So I can't wait to to publish and feed all of your addiction! I OWN NOTHING.

**Hope of the Fairies: **Ah yes, we are long awaited for that to happen **Pidpit: **I know, I'm stuck on deciding what Erik should go as. it really sucks. **25 Crash 174: **let's hope they do!/ we all have to make some kind of sacrifice to be with the one we love 3 **Ramonks33: **right here. don't worry. **coffin-loves-cullen: **thank you! **NerdySkeleton: **finally another POTO obssessed phan :D and yes the suspense on who the mother is keeping everyone still guessing

* * *

It was nighttime when I reached the opera house. I decided to practice my dance, not minding there were a few people standing around. I did an arabesque, standing on one leg while my other was extended behind my body with my knees straight. I wince a little when I felt a muscle twitch in my right ankle. I ran around on the stage, doing grand jeté on every turn.

"Amazing!" Jean said, clapping. I stopped, panting, and look at the direction of who was clapping. Jean was in the audience with a cigar in his mouth. I walked away from the stage, away from Jean.

"Emily, wait!" I turned around and watch as he got up, tripping over his own foot. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to approach.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I wanted…to apologize for my behavior…" He panted. I turned around and walk to the dressing room to take off my ballet shoes, massaging my right ankle.

"I don't want to talk to you, Jean."

"Emily, please…I do love you."

"Stop it!" I hissed, standing up to push him back. I use the other way to get out of the dressing room with Jean trailing behind me.

"Did the Opera Ghost did anything to harm you?" Jean ask, forcefully turning me around to look at him.

"No, he saved me from you." I replied, pulling his grip off me.

"Emily, he's brain-washed you. Marry me, I can help cure it." I shook my head at his attempt. It was failing.

"I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before," I sang, shaking my head at him. I moved to towards the center of the stage, with him following behind.

"Temptation calls like Adam to the apple," I move a little closer to him, stroking his jaw line with my finger. He seemed to like it. "but I will not be caught." I dropped my hand away from his jaw line.

"Cause I can read those velvet eyes, and all I see is lies." I shook my finger at him.

"Emily-"

"No more poison killing my emotion,

I will not be frozen

Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.

Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,

I'm not frozen.

Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh."

I danced around him, never breaking eye contact. My hand came on his chest, pushing him back, causing him to fall back, landing on his backside. He use his elbows to hold his upper body up, smirking.

"Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope

All I've got's the floor.

Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote,

Music is the cure.

So you can try to paralyse

But I know best this time."

I wagged a finger at him, he got on his knees, slowly crawling to me. I pulled him up by his neck collar. _Yes, fall for my tricks, you pig…._

"No more poison killing my emotion,

I will not be frozen

Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.

Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,

I'm not frozen.

Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh."

His hands slip around my waist but I manage to escape, running him the wooden spiral staircase. I look back at him, slowly ascending the steps as I sing.

"And when the music fades away

I know I'll be ok

Contagious rhythms in my brain

Let it play."

"No more poison killing my emotion,

I will not be frozen

Dancing is my remedy remedy oh.

Stop stop praying cause I'm not not playing,

I'm not frozen

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh."

I shook my head, letting some of the strands escaped from it's hold. I ran down the steps, letting Jean pick me up by my waist, setting me down on the floor again.

"Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh

Move while you're watching me

Dance with the enemy

Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh."

Jean stood there, his expression unmoved. I saw his jaw clenched tightly.

"Now you understand why I can not marry you. My life is married to ballet unfortunately." I used a bobby pin to curl the escaped strand back to keep away from my face.

"I understand, Emily. Have a good evening," He did a stiff bow, turning on his heels to walk out. I got cold chills down my spine when I saw anger in his eyes. I went back to my room to get my cape so I can go to a shop and buy my costume. I place the hood over my face and walk out of the opera house.

A carriage came and I sat down, "The nearest boutique, monsieur." The reins slapped against the horse's rear and the carriage was pulled forward.

* * *

"Who was that shape in the shadows?" My arm twitched hearing her voice again.

"Who is the face in the mask?"

_Christine? _

I felt the familiar warm touch of her fingers on my mask and I was lost in her touch again.

"Wake up, you idiot!" The witch hissed slapping me out of my dream. I sat up from sleeping on the organ, glaring at her whilst feeling my face to check if the mask was still there.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I got bored of waiting around." She shrugged a bony shoulder. I gathered all the music sheets together and closed them in the journal book, securing it with a string.

"It's not four months yet." I replied, standing up. I notice she was staring at my open chest.

"I know, like I said it was boring. So she hasn't made a move yet?" I ignored her and walked to the cabinet to get a bottle of whiskey and poured myself a glass.

"It takes time. I want her to be…ready." I replied, topping the whiskey cork in the bottle and set it back in the cabinet.

"Erik, if the both of you fail, I get to have her soul." The witch said. She was gone when I turned around to smash the glass in her face. I decided to let my anger out on the organ. I sat down, setting the half empty glass down next to my pen and began playing in furious concentration. I broke off occasionally to scribble something down and continued playing. That was until I heard it. It was soft but I picked it up.

I leaned backward in my seat, trying to hear more. Emily was crying. I stopped playing and half ran, half walked to find her alone in her room, curled into a ball, sniffling. I almost broke down the door when I slammed it open.

"What did he do?" I growled. She wiped her eyes and slowly uncurled, sitting up. I immediately sat down by her side, letting her hide her face in my chest.

"It's not Jean. It was…me.."

"You?"

"I…I got lost and when it was dark…I couldn't find my way."

"Shhhh…" I said, touching her hair with my hand. "You were afraid."

"Very. Strange people come out during that time. And I panicked."

"You never told me how you've came to be afraid of the dark, little swan."

"_Emily! It's your birthday, you're suppose to be celebrating the day you turn 7 not hiding!" Father shouted from downstairs. I giggled, making pounding footsteps across the floor from upstairs. My head ducked over to look at father down below. _

"_I'm playing hide n seek, papa. I'll be down in a minute!" I spoke. Once he was gone, I made a dash in my room when I heard Jacques finished counting. _

_The closet! A triumphant smile spread across my face as I ran towards it and shut it behind me. I sat and waited as Jacques ran past me. I press my giggle down with my hand. _

"_Where did she go?" Jacques asked in frustration. He sighed and left my room in defeat. Cecile, my maid, came in carrying a woven basket that contained mother's folded clothes. _

"_That's odd, I thought I locked this door." She said and turned the key on the knob, locking me inside. She walked out, leaving me trapped inside my own closet. My face paled, realizing the space was closing in on me and darkness surrounded me. _

"_Help! Papa!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the door. No one would hear me, they were all downstairs….outside. _

"_Papa!" I screamed, making my voice hoarse. _

"And then what happened?" I ask softly.

"I was in there for three hours. Scared and frightened. Papa had found me because he heard me crying until then, I wouldn't go to sleep unless papa was there beside me."

"How did you manage to get back here?" I was imagining she would have been running and screaming down the street.

"Jacques. He was outside, trying to get a girl to attend the masquerade ball with him."

"You must have been terrified." I felt her head shake up and down as she sat up, letting her curls fall forward on her chest. I swallowed a small spit in my dry mouth and looked elsewhere.

"To the point of hysteria. It was awful. I looked like a madwoman running down the street to which was Jacques description." The old clock chimed from down below, signaling that it was almost midnight.

"I'm afraid I'm keeping you up late. Get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed.

"Wait!" She scrambled off her bed and stood on her tiptoes and place a small light brush of her lips on mine. I stood there, shocked, unable to move.

"A goodnight kiss."

I cleared my throat, inclining my head at her.

"Mademoiselle," I murmured and left. She had kissed me. On the lips.


	14. Chapter 12

Author's note: Here's chapter 12. Sorry to keep you all waiting! I OWN NOTHING and since I am so nice, I decided to upload TWO chapters in one day so enjoy it. the next chapter is the masquerade scene

**rach64xoxo: **thanks sweetie **Hope of the Fairies: **yes yes it will **25 Crash 174: **yes the NEXT chapter will be the masquerade scene **Neverland Child: **Um Remedy by Little Boots :) it has a very good tempo **NerdySkeleton: ** Haha yes, I sometimes tend to rush through and gotta learn not to do that **DemitriDiablo: **that addicted? lol

* * *

The next morning I was rushing to put on my ballet shoes. I was late for my own warm up ballet routine. Mme. Giry was at the stage center, directing the girls in an en pointe position. I tied the last two strings together as I appeared right next to Carolina with my arms in third position.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as we plié.

"I slept late," I replied, coming up from the plié.

"Have you decided on what you are going as for the masquerade?"

"Grande plié." Mme. Giry ordered. I bent deep in the knees simultaneously with the girls.

"I'm going as Aminta, the girl in the Don Juan play."

"And who will be your Don Juan?" She ask, stretching her legs when it was our break.

"I was thinking of Erik. He seems like a good character for it and who knows, it could be a fun night." But in my mind, I knew he wouldn't like the idea of being Don Juan, since he had told me he had starred in it.

The rest of the day I spend my time picking meticulously over the costumes in the dressing room. Since I had no money to buy a dress in a boutique, I decided to put together a costume using the dresses. I had all my pieces, now I just need to put them together.

"Carolina, what are you going as?" I asked, folding the clothes neatly.

"A sea nymph. See, look, I'll wear the seashells on my hair and mixes of dark blue." She replied, showing me the seashell tiara.

"I can't wait for the dance!" I stood up, posing as a gentleman, causing Carolina to giggle.

"Mademoiselle," I said making my voice deep. I dipped a low bow and took Carolina's hand, kissing her knuckles.

"May I honor you in this dance?" I ask.

"Why certainly, Jean." We erupt into fits of giggles as we dance silly around the dressing room.

"Why you are the worst dancer ever, Jean Claude." Carolina laughed.

"I do try," I replied back with an obnoxious laugh, making me laugh.

"Round and round she goes," I said spinning her.

"And up and down and round and round." Carolina said, twirling me.

"Girls, girls, this is not a playground. Out, out, out!" Mme. Giry said, waving her stick at us. Carrying bundles of costumes in our hands, we staggered up the steps, gasping for breath from laughing so much.

"What did you do to me, Emily?" Carolina said, putting a shaky hand on the rail.

"Me thinks it's the dust from the costumes." I replied, leaning against the railing.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Jean ask, placing a hand on my hips.

"I'm fine, Jean. We're just a little…giggly." I made eye contact with her, wiggling my eyebrows, making the both of us laugh again. I lost my footing and fell backwards against Jean's chest.

"Whoa, there!" He said, pushing me back up to let me stand upright.

"Thank you, Jean. Have a nice day." I took Carolina's elbow and lead her to my room.

"Is there a reason you wanted to wake me up from my nap?" Erik asked, annoyed when I barged in without announcing myself.

"I know what I'm going as for the masquerade tomorrow night!"

"That's great," He said flatly as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Don't you want to know at least? So we can match?" He mouthed a 'no' as he walk back to the bedroom.

"I'm going as Aminta, the girl from Don Juan play. Papa had told me about the play. I loved it a lot. And I know you were in it." I stood there, biting my lips to see his reaction. The play had Erik and Christine together. The night of which the tragedy had set.

"No."

"But Erik-"

"No, Emily. I hated that play. I always will."

"But I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"No buts. I can't go Emily. At least not dressed as Don Juan." I found the organ and sat on the seat with a disappointed look.

"You're not going?" I ask flatly.

"Not anymore,"

"And here I was thinking what an evening to look forward to going. I wonder why Christine left you because you're too…"

"Too what?" He persisted on. He was getting angry. Good.

"Too mean!" I huffed and turned my heels to leave.

"See if I care about some stupid masquerade!"

"Well you won't be seeing this girl crying alone! She'll be dancing! With other men!" I yelled back as I went up the stoned steps.

"Good! Make yourself as an offering!" I let out a frustrated yell, acting like a kid, stomping on the steps.

When I reached my room, I slammed the door shut, not caring I was making loud noises.

"Oh that arrogant masked conceited…I can't think of anything since I'm so mad!" I spotted a book and grabbed it, tossing it at the wall with extra papers flying everywhere. I sat down on the edge of my bed, fuming. I then spotted the costumes lying on the vanity table, folded neatly.

"Trying to keep me from having fun does he?" I muttered reaching for the costumes.

"Well I will." I said determined to recreate the costume of Aminta.


	15. Chapter 13

Author's note: Like i promised: TWO Chapters. I'm sorry if this seemed all rushed because it is. My laptop was dying on a 5% of battery and I had to finish typing fast enough looking back and forth from my laptop screen to my ipod screen.

* * *

I looked over at myself in the mirror. I was Aminta tonight. Without her Don Juan. Anger seeped through me but I pushed it aside.

"Don't worry about him Emily," I said, picking a red rose to put in my air. "You're going to have fun tonight." I ran my hands down my chest and down my hips, smoothing down the wrinkles.

Carolina came in wearing a mix hue of dark blue and light blue representing the sea. Her hair was arranged in curls with the seashell tiara perched on top of her head.

"Ready?" She asked with a big smile.

I picked up the black velvet mask that Jacques made for me and placed it over my face.

"Ready," I replied. We both linked arms as we walked to the grand foyer. As we reached our destination, everyone was singing along with the music.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!" I sang along with the music. Carolina had found someone else to dance, abandoning me alone. I looked down below on the grand staircase, watching as arrays of bright colorful dresses twirled around.

"Think of it," I sang softly like my mother use to sing. "A secret engagement. Look your future bride. Just think of it." I sighed. I was really looking forward to this evening and now I don't feel like dancing or laughing.

"Emily!" Jacques said in slurred words. I caught a whiff of strong scotch.

"You're drunk." I said, waving a hand in front of my nose.

"You've gotta learn how to have fun, dear. Here take a drink." He pressed the bottle against my stomach, almost spilling it. I sniffed and gagged, handing it back to him.

"No, thank you. Excuse me. I have to go find Emily-uh Carolina." I said, shaking my head. Maybe that scotch did something to my brain. I found Carolina at the refreshment table, drinking champagne.

"Carolina!" I scolded. She turned around, draining a glass already. I took the full one and swallowed it down.

"I needed that one." I said, setting the glass down.

"One more?" She ask, handing me another one.

"_Emily! You know you get drunk easily when you're around alcohol!" Mother scolded, taking the champagne glass away from me. _

I took another, clinked glass with her and gulped it down. I started to feel lightheaded and fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Let's dance!" Carolina said, grabbing my hand. We giggled and tripped over our own feet as we tried to dance.

"What did you put in that drink, Carolina?" I hiccupped.

"It's not me! Now dance, dance!" She shouted. I was spinned, twirled, and dipped by a stranger as he guide me back to Carolina who bumped into me.

"Who was that?" She ask.

"I don't know!" I shouted. And that's when I saw him. He didn't stick out, he almost blended right in. almost.

He was dressed as Don Juan, black mask and black cape. He caught my eye and descended down the stairs, looking cautiously around him. I left Carolina in her own state of mind to skip up the steps to hug Erik.

"You came." I said. "Let's dance." I took his hand before he could say anything. We took positions and I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"People are looking," He said in my ear.

"Let them. They'll just think you're someone else and not the phantom." I closed my eyes, feeling as if it was just us two. No one else around. It was perfect. I looked up at Erik and we both stopped dancing.

His silver eyes were now liquid with yearning as he leaned towards me.

"Emily…"

"Is this Erik?" Carolina asked, breaking the two of us apart.

"Um yes, Erik, Carolina. Carolina, Erik." I said.

"Please to meet you," She said.

"The pleasure's mine," Erik responded, kissing the top of her knuckles. "Pardon, I have to go do something." He said, dispatching himself.

"He is a handsome fellow!" Carolina said. My eyes never left the back of his head but somehow he managed to slip away, disappearing into the crowd.

"This is a bore, let's go downstairs. It's more fun." Carolina grabbed my hand, pulling me to where all the dancers and workers were at.

"There are my two lovely ladies!" Jacques slurred.

"Still drunk, I see." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Tis better to be drunk and fun than to be sober and boring." Jacques said waving the scotch bottle in front of us.

"I wanna try!" Carolina said, snatching the bottle.

"Carolina, no!" But it was too late. She had drained half the bottle.

"Small and puny but drinks like a damn thirsty camel," Jacques grumbled letting her lean against his left side.

"I feel funny…Em….Emmmmm." Carolina hiccupped followed by a giggle afterwards.

"It's not so bad," Jacques said waving the bottle in front of me.

"I hope it tastes better than champagne." I said letting the rim touched my lips as the liquid burned my throat, running down. I coughed, sputtering, giving the bottle back to him.

"That was horrible!" I choked out.

"You drained my last bottle!" Jacques said horrified. I blink rapidly, seeing double Carolina's.

"Come on, Carolina and Carolina, time for bed." I hooked her left arm over my shoulder and placed my hand on her right hip to keep her up and balanced. As we walk up the stairs with me half dragging her, I notice my mask had slipped off and was hanging around my neck.

"Here we are, your room," I announced, kicking the door open. I trudged to her bed, feeling lightheaded myself and drunk, and dropped her on the bed. I sputtered out a laugh before rolling her on her back. I pulled the blanket above her neck and got a bowl to set it down beside her in case she threw up.

I had to find Erik. I needed to tell him something…something important. As I stagger my way to his underground lair, I couldn't help but think what he might do.

"Just say it and you'll be done with it." I mumbled.

"Erik?" I called, leaning against the wall for support. "Erik? Don't ignore me you pig!" I let out a small 'oops' when my foot slipped. My hips and thigh hit hard against the stoned stairs. I ended up laughing instead of yelling in pain.

"Emily? What's the matter with you? You could have been hurt!" He had changed out of his costume and replaced the black mask with a white one. I waved a hand at him.

"Kill, schmill. I came here to tell you something."

"You're drunk, Emily." Erik said. He sounded I felt myself being lifted onto Erik's arms as he walk me to the swan bed.

"But it's important. Really," I begged, pulling at his shirt.

"Whatever it is, it'll wait tomorrow."

"No, now you wait a damn minute!" I shouted, slipping off his arms. I had surprised Erik using that tone and word. I even surprised myself.

"I came here to tell you something important and you're shutting me out. I'm going to have the last word god…dammit," I said, hiccupping. I realized I was crying also. I staggered slowly up to him, placing my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"Can't you listen to me?" I whispered.

"Alright," he said gently. "What is it?"

"I love you." I said, looking into his eyes.

"You're drunk, Emily."

_Drunken words are sober thoughts…_

"_No, Erik! I love you. I realized it but I was too stubborn to admit it. And you love me too. And if I'm right, I don't want to be wrong." I rest my cheeks against his palm, letting my tears run down. _

"_Please say something, Erik." I said, when I heard nothing. His hands wrapped around my neck as he crushed my lips onto mine, enveloping me in a passionate kiss that left my knees weak. He held me up by my waist and I leaned against him, kissing him back, showing that I needed him as much as he needed me. _

"_You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." he said against my lips. "Say it again, Emily." _

"_I love you, Erik." _

"_I love you too, Emily Saunters." His hands came under my knee to carry me bridal style to the swan bed. My hands reached blindly reached against his skirt, tugging and pulling as his hands knead through my hair. His lips leaving butterfly kisses all over my face. There was no going back now. Not ever. _


	16. Chapter 14

Author's note: well here's chapter 14. sorry to keep you all waiting. I had to attend to some "official" school business.

And sorry i couldn't reply to all. I'm too tired :( really sorry.

* * *

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, _

_Grant to me your glory, _

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange angel_."

I fluttered my eyes open and sat up straight, almost hitting my back against the headboard.

"Surprised to see me?" Mother ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, it's just I didn't expect you to be here for another few months or so." _Or never at all_, I thought. She patted my knee with a warm smile.

"I received Mme. Giry's letter on your broken ankle. I rushed your father to come see you immediately. Apparently, you've recovered."

I leaned against the headboard, crossing my arms.

"You know Mme. Giry?" I ask She fiddled with her fingers a little bit.

"I use to dance for her. Here in the opera house."

"But you said you did singing."

"A little bit of both. Look Emily," She took in a deep breath, composing herself. "I just got here. Your father and I are very tired. Can't we hold the questions after?"

"I'm sorry. May I go see papa?" I ask. I had missed him so much.

"Last door on the right." I threw the covers off me and rushed out of the room, down the hallway. I slammed the door open, running towards the bed.

"Papa!" I shouted.

"Is that my little girl? That tall, gangly thing?" He ask, blinking at me.

"Is that my papa? That tall, handsome thing?" He opened his arms wide and I rushed to him, hugging him. I took in the scent of tobacco and sandlewood in his vest.

"I missed you, papa." I whispered.

"I miss my little girl too," he replied, squeezing me tight. He sat down in a chair and I followed, settling him on his lap like a little girl again. My feet hanging over the arm rest chair, swinging back and forth.

"I was in a play, papa."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmmm, I played Elizabeth, the Governor's daughter."

"I bet you did wonderful." I snuggled deep to take in his warmth and closed my eyes. It was summer all over again. Papa was in his study, going over paper work and I was in his lap, clinging onto him. I would listen to his deep laugh or his calm voice. His neck length chestnut hair tied back by a ribbon or leather string. Those honey eyes filled with warmth and crinkled around the corners from his laugh and smile. He was my papa. My ami.

"Did you make friends?" Papa ask, rocking the chair back and forth.

"Well Carolina, but you know her. Jacques, Jacqueline, Victoria and…" _Erik, _my mouth almost formed.

"And?" Papa persisted.

"And…Jean. The patron's son."

"Wonderful! I like that boy."

"Papa, let's go down to the stage. I want to show you around." I slid off his lap, pulling him up to his full height. As we both descended down the stairs, I spotted Mme. Giry and mother in a heated argument. As we got nearer, I picked up a few words.

"It's not safe for you to go down there." Mme. Giry said.

"I know but I wanted to see for myself."

"Safe to go down where?" I asked curiously. They stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Emily! We were just talking about the rats. That's all," Mother said. _She's hiding something…_I thought. I knew it because she always avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh, Mme. Giry, this is my father, Raoul Saunters."

"Please to meet you…Raoul." Mme. Giry said shaking hands with him. I looked back to see mother was gone.

"Excuse me," I told them as I followed my mother's familiar red ribbon in her hair that had disappeared behind a door. She rounded a corner and I followed in pursuit. She was heading for the Prima Donna's room. As if she felt someone was following her, she turned around. I quickly hid behind a curtain, counting to five and followed again.

* * *

"_The final threshold,_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn,_" I whispered softly while staring at the pen and blank music sheets.

"_We've passed the point of no return,_" A voice replied. I turned my head to look up, seeing a slender figure approaching.

"Angel of music….why do you torment? Why do you curse mercy?" As the figure appeared closer, I almost dropped my pen.

"Pitiful creature of darkness….what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…" As her face shone in the light, I shook my head.

"No, no!" I shouted.

"I've come back…" She had came back….Christine had came back.

* * *

I peered through the long hallway of candle bras, hoping Erik wouldn't pop out and scare me as I ran down the stairs. How did mother know this place? She couldn't possibly know this place…

"Erik-" I shut my mouth and hid before they could hear or see me.

"Pitiful creature of darkness….what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you….you are not alone…" I peered behind the wall and look, gasping at the sight. _Mother? What is she doing here?_

"No, no!" Erik shouted.

"I've come back…"

_Come back? _I frowned in confusion.

"Christine…" he whispered. My eyes widen as I staggered back, leaning against the wall, struggling to breathe. _Did he just say Christine? My foot hit against the metal objects and I gasp, showing myself. _

"Emily!" Mother gasp.

"Mother!" I was angry at her now.

"Mother?" Erik said, confused.

"What is this?" I ask, taking in short breaths.

"Emily, I am Christine." The world blacked out before my eyes as I fell back, hitting the cold murky water.

_

* * *

_

"Emily!" Christine cried, jumping in the water after her.

"Christine!" I tried to stop her but she didn't listen. I ran a hand through my hair. It all makes perfect sense now. Emily is Christine's daughter. That is why Emily's eyes reminded me so much of Christine's. But why…why was her name Genevieve? As I help Christine carry Emily's body and place her on her own bed, I pulled Christine to the side.

"Why have you come back here?" I ask.

"To see my daughter."

"Oh? So you decided to drop in uninvited to my home?" I whispered harshly.

"Mind you, that we are in my daughter's room and she has fainted because she discovered something new today!" Christine was crossing her arms in defense now.

"So you lied to her, her whole life? Trying to keep her away from this opera house and…me. Why did you decide to ler her stay here? Knowing that I am still alive?"

"Well I didn't, alright? I went here today to pray my tribute but I see someone's alive. And healthy."

"This is not over, Christine."

* * *

"My petite angel of music," I heard my mother's voice crooned. I sat up quickly, sliding my body away from her.

"What's the matter with you?" She ask. I pointed at her as I wipe back the strands that was sticking to my face.

"You…you are Christine?" I ask, struggling to get the words out.

"….I am." She said, standing up.

"You…lied to me?"

"Emily," She started but I was angry now.

"You lied to me!" I stared at her accusingly. She twisted her handkerchief that she was holding in her hands.

"You could have told me and then I would understand."

"I did it to protect you, Emily."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Protect me or protect you?" I shook my head, turning away from her.

"I did what I had to do. To protect you from his obsession."

"You know nothing of him and why he is like that so don't jump to conclusions."

"My god," She gasp, her eyes widening.

"You've fallen in love with him."

"And what of it?" I ask, crossing my arms, raising my chin in defiant.

"Listen to me, Emily," She said, standing in front of me, placing both hands on my shoulder.

"You need to stop this, whatever you're doing, stop. Get away from his lies and-"

"I'm a grown woman mother. I'm not the little 12 year old who had been lied to. Did you bring father into this?" When she didn't reply, I pulled her grip away from me but she held on, cradling my face.

"I did what I had to do. If your father came here, he would have been killed. I would have been married to Erik and miserable."

"I can't believe you."

"I just want to protect my little angel. That's why I forced you into doing ballet. Not to be lured into singing before he starts an obsession with you and..and it's all over again." I pulled her grip away from me to move to a different spot.

"First of all mother, he was obsessed with you. Not me. And you threw it away. Leave me, I need air." I open the door and ran blindly to the Prima Donna's room.

"Emily!" She called. I ran faster. To the Prima Donna's room. Into Erik's arms.


	17. Deleted Scene

Author's note: The reason I didn't put this in for chapter 14 because it didn't flow with it. A sore thumb actually. So here you go, a random deleted scene after the night of their consummation. Yes, I like using that word. And of course, my beta reader is back! *happy happy happy* and I didn't want to tire her out so I decided to post this up without her beta reading mega ultra super skills just to torture her. Oh yea.

* * *

I felt instant sore between my legs when I woke up. I knead my inner thighs to subside the pain and opened my eyes. I was confused to see it wasn't my own bedroom.

_Where was I?_

My eyes looked around. I was in the swan bed, but I was also aware I was naked underneath the blankets. And I wasn't alone either. I felt a warm hand resting on my tummy and I slowly turned around, following the hand where it leads to Erik sleeping soundly beside me. Memories flood back to me from last night and my cheeks rushed with heat. I had confessed my feelings to him and one thing lead to another and here I was. In his bed with him beside me.

I fully turned on my side to look at Erik, observing him while he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. The hard jaw line, the full dark eyebrow that was always frowning in concentration or anger were relaxed. The full set of lips that delightfully kissed my lips last night. I placed a hand on the white mask, rubbing my thumb back and forth on the little cut on the cheekbone.

_I shouldn't wake him. He looked too peaceful. _

Slowly and gently, I slid out of bed, and quickly pick up the pieces of my costume and put it on quietly as I could without making a sound. Once I was done, I walked to the kitchen to fix a little breakfast.

"You are free," The witch said behind me. I let out a startled gasp, leaning against the counter.

"Please stop popping out of nowhere, I have a weak heart."

"Just saying congratulations. And that you and Erik are free." The witch sighed, hopping down from the table she was sitting on.

"That's it?" I ask. "No yelling, no screaming about not having my soul?" She shook her head. I notice she had cleaned and washed her hair, leaving it bright. Her hair was lighter than blonde, almost platinum and left in soft waves, framing her face. She's getting to the clean stage. Just a late bloomer.

"I go and hunt the next victim. You and Erik are a bore to me now. Well good bye." The witch said, disappearing into thin air. I shook my head at her and continued to cook the breakfast.

"The nerve of some people," I spoke. I had a feeling she'll return.

* * *

"Erik…." I stirred in my sleep. _Must be hearing things…_

"Erik, time to wake up." _There it is again…_I then felt fingers sliding slowly down my chest and arms. I slowly opened my eyes, smiling at Emily. Fully dressed as Aminta, she was holding a tray of breakfast, arrays of eggs and sausage with a bit of toast. She set the tray down and snuggled in beside me. I wrap my arms around her, feeling content.

She had told me she love me. I've never felt happy in my life.

_But what about Christine? _

"Oh yes," I whispered.

"What?" She ask.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." I replied. Her fingers were doing a walk on my chest up and down. I felt a muscle twitch when her fingers slid dangerously low to my stomach.

_Christine is the only woman you've ever loved. You can't replace her. My mind told me. _

But she took me for a pitiful creature. However Emily…

I use the back of my fingers to brush lightly up and down her upper arms. She makes darkness that people find hideous into something beautiful. She understood me. She didn't pull back in fear like Christine did. I placed my chin on top of her head, wrapping my arms around her, cherishing this moment.

"I have to go back. Carolina might be awake right now," Emily said disappointed. My hands searched for her hair and I weaved my fingers through, feeling the soft and silky touch.

"No, I'm kidnapping you," I finally said. She chuckled, hooking one leg over my thigh.

"Please, Opera Ghost? Have mercy on the innocent girl?"

"I'm not so sure on the innocent part." I cupped her jaw, kissing fully on the lips, tasting the sweetness of it. She responded by nipping my bottom lip, surprising me.

"If you do that again, you'll never leave." I mumbled. She laughed against my lips, kissing me once more before she stepped out of the bed.

"I'll come around at night?" She ask.

"At night," I confirmed. I lay in my bed and watched her slender body getting smaller and further away as she disappeared back into the Opera house.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name." _Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls.

"Ouch," I murmured when I felt something pressed against my lower back. I reached behind my back, pulling out whatever it was and looked. It was the swan necklace. The hook was broken. I grasp it in my hands, taking a mental note to fix it as soon as possible.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Ophelia. The sun says hello!" I said, opening Carolina's door. She groaned and hid under the covers. Her two small feet were visible, sticking out from under the bed sheet.

"Not so loud, Emily. My head is pounding."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't drown yourself in a bottle of Scotch last night." I said. I spotted the bowl, which was empty. I was surprised Carolina didn't threw up last night. I sat down beside her, pulling back the covers.

She gasp, covering her red puffy eyes.

"It burns!" She shouted.

"Good, it means you're awake."

"You're still in your costume?" She asked, yawning.

"As you are," I pointed at hers. There were bits of seashells still on her head. The rest were missing on her bed or scattered all over the floor. Her dress was wrinkled at the hem and one sleeve was dropped from her shoulders. Her curly red hair was disheveled, leaving in mass tangled mess.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Carolina asked, giving me a sleepy smile, slipping out of bed.

"He's a handsome fellow, that Erik." She said from the water closet. I fell back on the bed, letting the mattress cushion my fall.

"Don't suppose he has a brother?" She ask.

I chuckled, "Afraid not."

"Pity," Carolina said, appearing out from the bathroom. "I like his costume. I'd like to know what he would do with that sword." I shrieked with laughter, tossing a pillow at her.

"Naughty Carolina! That scotch did something to your brain!" I laughed as I chased her around the room.

"Could it be or is Emily in love?" She said, making kissy faces. I tossed a pillow at her, hitting her square in the face.

"It's war," She said, raising a pillow on top of her head. The pillow fight had ended with truce and feathers floating all around us. I was so exhausted, I decided to take a little nap.


	18. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Hello, sorry if i have disappeared on music of the night. my graduation test is coming up very soon like monday (eep) and so my beta reader is busy so i decided to upload this without her consent. dun dun dun! so enjoy you guys and check out my new story** Nicolette Daae =D**

**rach64xoxo: **the plot thickens! **Neverland Child: **haha good guess on who's her mother ! :D **25 Crash 174: **the reason it went from that scene to abruptly her waking up is because i added a deleted scene but...yea./ your wisdom teeth will be ignored lol **Nerdyskeleton: **yes they had intercourse. yea i put candlebra but my microsoft autocorrect it to candle bra -.- **.: **yay i'm glad you liked it! **Hope of the Fairies: **let's hope raoul wont be in the punjab rope again lol **HeyWhatup: **don't kill yourself lol **DemitriDiablo: **i hope you have a sweet tooth for this story! **OprGhst: **just getting started not done yet **LoRF: **yes sweetie they actually 'did' it lol

P.s. I get uncomfortable writing "those scenes"

* * *

When I reached his home, he was at the swan bed, looking at the ring.

"We need to talk," I said, approaching him. "She lied to both of us."

"I know," he said, still looking at the ring. I sat right next to him.

"It all make sense now." I said. "Why you were like that in the beginning. Is that all what you thought about?" I ask, standing up.

"Yes," He whispered.

"So when you look at me…you see Christine."

He whispered a yes. My hands shook as they turn into fists.

"And when you…kiss me, you think of Christine." Another yes. I blink rapidly to cover the tears from my eyes.

"And…and when you said I love you, you were saying it to Christine." When I heard no answer, I turned around.

"Answer me!" I was hysterical now. He inclined his head as a nod. I shook my head.

"I just thought that-"

"That you could be with Christine one last time."

"That's not true," Erik said. When I turned around to leave, I felt his grip on my arm.

"Listen to me," He growled. I look at him through blurred vision as tears rapidly feel down my cheeks.

"My little swan has broken a feather," he said caressing my cheek. Angrily, I turn my head away but he cupped my face. His warm hand wiping away the tears. He bent his head, meeting his lips on mine. All my anger dissolved as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up, bridal style, and walk over to the bed, gently setting me down. He lay down beside me and I place my head on his chest.

"I thought that if I was with you, I could spend one last time with Christine.." His chest rumbled and hummed against my ear.

"How did that work out?" I mumbled.

"I said goodbye. Someone taught me to love is to let go."

* * *

When I reach back in my own room, there was a white rectangle box wrapped in a big red bow on my bed. Once I opened it, I saw a light pink dress under the white thin paper. There was also a corset underneath the dress. A light knock came on my door and mother appeared with a small smile. I closed the box and went to my vanity table.

"We're having dinner with the Claude. Like the dress?" When I didn't reply, she went to my side, taking the hairbrush from it's place and brushed my hair.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, Emily." She spoke, running the brush down my hair.

"I'm not mad, I'm simply not talking to you."

"Get change. I'll help you." I stood up, and walked behind the changing screen. Facing the screen, I waited for mother to take the dress off me.

"I can't believe you lied to me mother." I spoke as she put the corset on me.

"I did to protect you. If he knew, he would have killed your father."

"Well-" I gasp when she pulled the strings tight. "Why did you stop singing?" I made a face, placing a hand on my stomach that was constricting my breathing.

"A lot has changed, Emily. I didn't practice and lost the ability to sing higher and louder. And if I did sing, he would know."

"He spoke about you." I felt her fingers pause on my spine and heard a deep intake.

"Did he?" She asked, her fingers continuing to tie the strings.

"He…was torn when you left."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You are not to see him, not tonight." I slid into the dress, slipping my arms into the slits and tried to breathe.

"I love him."

"Stop it," She hissed, pulling me around to look at her.

"I was at your age at the time. I fell for the same tricks that he is doing to you."

"Oh? And what are the tricks?" I stepped out from the screen and sat at the vanity chair to let her fix my hair.

"Hypnotizing you with his voice. This…obsession is harmful." I winced as she pulled at my hair, twisting it and put it in a side ponytail.

"And I forbid you to see him before it's all over again. Now we are going to a nice dinner and I want you to talk to Jean."

"Of course, mother." I said through clenched teeth. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Emily," She called. Turning, I look back at her, my hand resting on the doorknob.

"Never mind, go ahead. I'll come."

Nodding, I open the door and walked down to the dining room. Papa was there, softly conversing with Dominic. Mme. Giry was also there but with a woman I've never seen before. She had long blonde hair and the cutest little face I've ever seen. Jean spotted me and rose up from his seat.

"Emily. You finally came." Everyone rose from their seat, greeting me.

"This is Mme. Giry's daughter, Meg Giry." Papa said. I curtsied at her.

"Please to meet you." She gave me a kind smile and gestured for me to sit. I sat beside papa.

"So, Emily," Meg spoke. "I heard your performance in the pirate play was wonderful." All eyes were on me now.

"Um yes, I had fun actually." _I wonder where mother is, she's taking a long time, _I thought as Meg talked about her days in the opera house.

* * *

I closed the envelope with a skeleton head wax to enclose it for Dominic Claude.

"I see nothing has changed," Christine spoke from behind. My back stiff, I turned around to face her. She hadn't changed the last time I saw her either.

"I thought you were dead." She spoke again.

"You lied to your own daughter."

"I wanted to protect her." I stood up from my seat and cross over to her.

"Protect her? From what?"

"From you," She said, glaring. "You are everything that I fear would turn my daughter into the same Prima Donna that you did to me."

"I'm not listening to this." I said, walking back to retrieve the letter to put it in Dominic's office.

"Yes, you will. I'm warning you-" I turned swiftly around to stop her. Fear came in her eyes. Good, I want her to fear me.

"You're warning me? Christine, the young, pure little girl who took me for a pitiful creature is warning me. Mind you, Christine, I'm not the same man you left 16 years ago."

"Perhaps he's gotten a little softer?" I put on my cape, ignoring her questions.

"I loved you, Christine. But all you saw was…a monster! Now I must go attend my own personal business. You know your way out." I watched her squared her shoulders and calmly left. Sighing, I left the fifth cellar and found my way through the tunnels to go into Dominic's office. Emily was right. I had sacrifice my own happiness to let Christine have hers. If I had let her stay and killed Raoul, she would be miserable. She didn't know anything about me except that I was her Angel of Music.

_But Christine did love you. _My mind spoke. I shook my head visibly as I set the letter down on the table and left quickly. She loves me as a mentor. She loves but is not _in love with me _because…because I would be keeping her against her will.

_"Emily was right." I spoke. "To love is to let go." _


	19. Chapter 16

Author's note: I am soooo sorry for keeping you Phans waiting. I had finished taking my graduation test and it is a pain in the butt =_= but here it is! The long awaited chapter 16! And remember to check out my new **Nicolette Daae**

**25 Crash 174:** In time m'dear **Neverland Child: **love never dies :p no pun intended **Lyn Harkeran:** glad you enjoyed it as much as i do :D **rach64xoxo: **lol don't kill her **Hope of the Fairies: **let's hope for the better! **Heywhatup: **yay it's loved **DemitriDiablo: **don't kill her lol **Alix117: **another person who disliked christine. haha don't worry you're not the only one dear

* * *

I sighed in boredom as my mind drift off, not listening to the adult's mindless chatter. Mother had appeared with a solemn look and she greeted papa with a whisper about something. I stood up, pushing the chair back, excusing myself.

"Oh, where are you off to?" Meg asked.

"Off to bed, good night." As I walked out of the dining room, I caught my mother's warning look. I ignored it.

"Emily!" Jean called, running after me. I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Something the matter, Jean?" I asked, turning on my heels to go to the Prima Donna's room. The only way I knew how to get to Erik without injuring myself.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked, curious, opening the door. I was greeted by warm candles illuminating the room on the vanity table.

"For not being with you at the ball. I had to attend business with my father." I settled down in front of the mirror to brush my hair. Jean appeared on my right side and took my hand.

"I also want to apologize for my behavior at the restaurant." My body went stiff but I kept calm and let him continue.

"I was going it out of anger and I'm really sorry, Emily."

_Go on, _I thought.

"I accept your apology, Jean." He looked at me with a hopeful grin.

"So we can start over?" After he left the room, I told him to tell everyone I didn't want to be bothered with, especially mother. My hand gripped the silver hand brush tightly as I brush my hair with force. How could she lie to me? Her own daughter. Now I understand why she didn't want me to sing or attend an opera. She was afraid I might be pulled into it.

I felt hurt, angry, and above all, betrayed. But like mother said, I couldn't stay mad at her. After, we all have to forgive.

"But never forget." I whispered.

"But his voice filled my spirit, with a strange sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind." I sang, remembering how mother use to sing that when she was in her own room by herself. I use to think it was songs that was from a play she was in, but they were mostly about Erik.

She was still in love with Erik. No matter what, she would still be in love with him. Poor papa, he was second best. I gasp, clutching my naked throat. My necklace! It's gone!

I immediately scrambled up to my feet and searched frantically around the Prima Donna's room. A light knock came on the door and I ran to sit on the vanity chair, and adjust my hair, acting calm.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and papa came in with a warm smile.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Papa," I turned to him. It was time to find out the truth. "I have a question."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Tell me how you met the Phantom."

* * *

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel of Music, my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last, master." I didn't greet Christine when she came near me. I was at the table, drinking.

"Look at you," Christine said, disgusted. "What happened to you?"

"Heartbroken. It does many wonder to a human."

"You're not a human. You're a murderer, a monster, and a-a deceiver!" I slammed the glass down, the sound shuttering her up. I stared at her in silence as would a lion stalk it's prey.

"That's what you thought of me! A mere disease to your mind!" I scoff, standing up, walking right past her. Her hand came on my arm, stopping me.

"That's the same thing you're doing to my daughter! She's just a child. I worry about her everyday, knowing I can't keep this secret away from her." I took her grip off me and paced around, with my hands clasps behind my back.

"I promise you this Christine, I will _never _mold your daughter into someone like you, 16 years ago. Yes, I admit, I made you a star, but it was your choice to break off. I love her." _Oops. _I watched as Christine's face changed to shock and hurt in a mere second.

"I'll keep her away from you."

"Try. This is my home." I spread my arms wide, gesturing to the place. "I'll always find a way to see her."

"My god, you've bed her?" She asked, shocked. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. It was 16 years ago, all over again.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't with child."

"You…you monster!" She lunged herself at me with her hands clawing for my face. But I dodged it, pushing her to the ground.

"I am the monster here, Christine! It's you, Raoul, and the world that made me like this! Rejected and show no compassion, but hate!" She wiped her tears, using her arm as she composed herself.

"Emily is the only person who sees me as a human."

"I'll keep her away from you." She repeated. "Even if I have to do it myself. She'll be engaged to Jean. To someone who can take care of her."

"I'll kill him. I hate people who get in my way."

"I'll protect her. You wait and see."

* * *

I leaned back on the sofa, absorbing in what my papa had told me. We were in the Prima Donna's room, all by ourselves, with mother nowhere to be found.

"But papa," I said, snuggling against him. "If mother was engaged then why did she want to hide it?"

"Because, my sweet child, she didn't want the Phantom to know."

"Or," I added, "She was hiding something. She was in love with him."

"Like what?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair. My head was in his lap. And I was curling into a ball.

"Like…the Don Juan play. He appeared in the play as himself."

"Where are you going with this, Emily?"

"The song, papa. The song, um Past the Point of No Return. They both confessed their feelings and the cemetery, you were there and you were about to kill him. But mother stopped you. Do you know why?" I asked, sitting up, facing him.

"Why?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Because she had feelings for him."

"I think it's time for you to stop reading those fantasy novels."

"Papa, has mother ever talked to you about this? Hmm, I think not." I wagged a finger at him.

"Time for sleep. And no buts about it."

"But papa-"

"What did I say?" He said sternly. Dismayed, I stood up from the sofa and walked to my own room.

"Good night, papa." I told him, closing the door. I turned around and faced Erik on the bed, asleep. _No, something's wrong. I gasp, seeing blood on his vest. _


	20. Chapter 17

Author's note: Sorry for keeping you all waiting! School is hectic when finals are coming really soon!

**Blizzen: **let's not get crazy now lol **25 Crash 174: **aww raoul isn't a butthead. he's more...puppy love lol **CourtnerRBrowman: **let's see what happens :) **HeyWhatup: **hate the game, not the player lol jk. **Neverland Child: **never my intention to make you cry ha. **Hope of the Fairies: **Gah don't kill me

AND I SAY, HEY! WHAT A WONDERFUL KIND OF DAY! IF WE CAN LEARN TO WORK AND PLAY! AND GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER!

* * *

"Erik? Erik, please talk to me!" I shook him lightly but he didn't move. "What to do, what to do." I said frantically as I ran to the water closet. I took a bucket and poured hot water and a clean rag, coming back inside.

_How long was he like this? Who did this? When did this happen? _Questions ran through my mind as I set the bucket on the nightstand, dropping the rag to let it soak.

"Erik…please…" I whispered, stroking his cheek. He stirred, opening his eyes and groaned in pain. I sighed a relief, hugging him quickly.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I…got into a quarrel with your mother." Erik spoke calmly.

"Take off your shirt. I have to clean the wound." He obeyed, struggling to shrug out of his vest. I helped him, pulling the blood stained vest and his white cotton shirt. It was a large cut, just below his hip bone.

I took the rag, squeezing out the excess water and lightly dabbed at the cut. Erik gritted his teeth, gripping and pulling the mattress sheets hard.

"Now tell me what happened," I spoke, wiping more blood away.

"We got into an argument. She wanted to protect you from me. I told her no, and she brought out a knife. She threatened me-" Erik let out a sharp hiss and I mumbled a sorry, lightening my touch.

"She threatened to kill me if I don't stay away." Erik continued. "Her knife came down on me. I moved away in time but she was too quick."

"What did she do afterwards?" I asked, dropping the rag into the bucket.

"Ran off." Erik shrugged. I walked back to the water closer and came out with bundles of white strips.

"I'm wrapping this around the cut so it won't get infected an you won't touch it. Stand up," I commanded. He obliged and raised his arms up as I wrap the white strips round and round, letting my fingers slide over his stomach and chest.

"I'll have a talk with her." I said, going for the door.

"No, stay here. This may be the last time I see you." Erik said, pulling me back to bed. I carefully lay down, helping him lay down, not wanting to touch the bandage and snuggled against him. Slowly, sleep envelops me, sending me into a dreamy state.

* * *

I woke up with a flinch. I lay still, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. Something was wrong. My hands flew to my left, feeling nothing but blanket. Erik was gone. I sat up, wiping back the hair strands away from my face. Something was wrong.

I scrambled off of the bed, going to the door. I smelled something burning.

"No, please, don't let it be what I'm thinking right now." I whispered, pulling my robe around me, quickly running down the stairs.

"No! Stop it!" I sreamed. There was a huge bonfire outside of the opera house. A crowd was gathered around as a circle, throwing objects into the fire, that belonged to Erik. I shoved one man aside, seeing the bonfire. All of his stuff was in the fire. His music, his drinks. Everything. I spotted the monkey music box being raised in the air, madly, I flung myself at the man, tearing the box away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you, burning his stuff!" I shouted, clinging onto the box.

"Emily, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" Mother said, appearing. I took four long quick strides up to her, giving her a slap across her cheek. Gasp and murmurs came from the crowd, as they witness what just happened.

"How dare you-"

"Don't think I would apologize. I've done enough of that already." Swiftly, I turn on my heels, walking back to the opera house. When I reached the cellar, he was at his swan bed, quiet. I padded down the stairs and sat down next to him, putting the monkey down. I automatically leaned against him, burying my face in his chest.

"Why is she doing this?" I whispered. "She burned everything. Your music, clothes, books, and liquor."

"I don't need those things to be happy. Well, maybe the liquor." Erik said.

"I hate her." My eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"Don't hate her for her actions, Emily. She was only protecting you."

"From what?" I asked, looking up at him. "From my sanity? She already took that." He cupped my face, placing a gentle kiss.

"I'll be fine down here. Your mother might be looking for you and she won't like it if she finds you down here. And it's midnight, you need some sleep." Nodding, I stood up, giving one last look at him before ascending the stairs to my own room.

* * *

Morning came very fast the next day. I felt like I haven't had enough sleep when I woke up. I did all my morning routine and stepped outside with a big yawn.

"Oh, Emily! Congratulations, I knew it would be you!" Victoria said, giving me a quick hug and walked away.

"On what?" But she was already gone. I stepped down to the stage an was surrounded by girls, talking all at once at how happy they were for me.

"Girls, girls, back to your practicing." Mme. Giry said, pulling me away.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"You are needed in the Great Hall." Mme. Giry said, leaving me at the entrance. I opened the door, seeing the Claude and my parents smiling and laughing.

"There's my future daughter-in-law!" Dominic said, greeting me.

Daughter in law? I didn't like where this is going.

"What..uh…what's going on?" I asked, nervously.

"You're engaged to Jean," Mother announced happily.


	21. Chapter 18

Author's note: So sorry everyone for keeping you waiting like this. i know you all want to kill me but I've been busy with getting that driver's license and my boring AP book. But here it is! Chapter 18!

* * *

"Engaged?" I gasp. "This isn't fair!" I looked at mother angrily. She calmly blew on her tea and took a sip. I leaned back against the couch, rubbing my temples.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"My way of protecting you, of course. We can always kill him." I sat up quickly.

"Don't you dare! He's done nothing to harm me!"

"Your wedding is in a few weeks. I already planned where it would be. All you need is to pick your Maid of Honor and dress."

I blinked an angry tear away and looked at the full length mirror in the Prima Donna's room. I hoper Erik isn't listening to this but then again…

"What if I don't want to get married?"

"Then I'll force you." She answered simply.

"You're horrible." I stood up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Carolina's room." I replied, shutting it behind me. Finally I found her room and opened the door to without knocking and plopped on her bed.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw tears.

"I'm engaged." I choked.

"You should be happy…shouldn't you?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"No!"

"But Emily! You're the luckiest girl to be engaged to Jean!" She gasp.

"My wedding is in a few weeks. A few weeks! She's gone mad." I sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"Well it does seem awfully fast. Don't worry, Emily, you always get out of situations before."

"Not this one."

* * *

"Engaged! To Jean!" I roared, flipping a table over angrily. Emily stood a good distance away, careful not to get injured by my violent nature.

"It's in a few weeks." She spoke softly. She was sitting on the steps, hugging her knees while she looked at me. I was breathing hard from flipping a table over and pacing.

"Your mother…is not the same woman I knew 16 years ago."

"Does she hate you?"

"No," I shook my head. "She fears me." I replied, sitting down next to her.

"Why is she doing this?" Emily asked, leaning her body against mine.

"Fear can change a lot of people. She is led by fear. Therefore, she fears that I will ruin your future and happiness."

"But I am happy. She doesn't realize how changed you are." I shrugged a little, not affected by it.

"She never will. She's stubborn to acknowledge it." I smelled in her perfume. The scent of lilacs and blossoms. Intoxicating and enticing.

"I suddenly remembered something." I spoke. I stood up from my spot and went to the jewelry box.

"What?" Emily mumbled.

I opened it, and rummaged around and found what I was looking for.

"Where's your necklace?" I asked. Emily's face paled, she wrapped her fingers around her bare neck.

"I…I don't know. I've been looking for it."

"Look no further." I said, holding out the necklace.

"How?" Emily asked, turning around. She lifted her hair and I took my time clasping the necklace together.

"It was on the bed. The night you gave yourself to me." She let her hair down and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You know it's bad to flirt with a married woman?"

"Who says you're married?"

* * *

"Where were you?" Mother asked when I appeared in my room that following night. After leaving a very sad Erik, I had to find my way back without a candle. So far, I will have a purple bruise on my forehead tomorrow morning.

I jumped at her presence and placed a hand over my heart to settle it down.

"I went to go see him." I didn't have to explain who he was since she already knew.

"I warned you at first Emily, he will do the same thing he did to me."

"You were young and selfish."

"Selfish!" Her eyes widen in shock as she stood up.

"Young lady, I am not selfish! If it weren't for your father-"

"My father wouldn't even notice you if you hadn't sing. And when you did you forgot all about Erik after he gave you everything and you threw it all away for being a whore."

A porcelain hand came in contact on my cheek. I bit my mouth causing it to bleed. I stared at her with despise.

"Look at me. Look at me!" She forced my chin up.

"Look what you've made me do. Hurt my little Angel of Music."

"You mean Erik?"

"Stop it!" She hissed. "You will not see him again. Do you understand me. I can't let you be with a man who is unstable."

"He was emotionally scarred, thank you very much mother." She brought up her hand, holding a handkerchief, wiping away the blood.

"I said you are not to see him again, as of next week you are Mrs. Emily Claude."

"No, no, I refuse to marry him!"

"Say what you will but it will happen."

"I hate you!" I shouted.

Her body froze at the door and she turned around.

"You don't hate me. You hate what I had become after my own little encounter with Erik. Get a god sleep you'll need it." She said before she shut the door. I gave out a scream before collapsing on the bed, crying.

* * *

"This looks absolutely beautiful!" Carolina gasp, looking at my wedding dress. The next morning, mother came barging into my room, carrying a white poofy dress. She forced me to change into it to see the fittings perfectly.

It was a beautiful dress. The sleeves were drooped, hanging mid arm length. The bodice was waist hugging with sequins sewed together to form a flower at the hem. The train was longer than I expected with a big bow at the back making my behind even more bigger than before.

"Ow!" I hissed feeling a needle poked my skin.

"Oh hush, it's just a pinch." the seamstress said, adjusting the hem. I made a face at Carolina in the mirror and looked at mother who was in the corner, discussing with papa about the bouquet. She was picking the exact flowers she had on her wedding day. Roses.

I sighed and watched as the veil placed on me and I pulled it over, completely covering my face. The seamstress fussed and pulled it back, revealing my face again.

"All done." She announced. I turned around, watching my parents reaction. Papa looked rather sad and mother…couldn't be happier.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like a bride." Papa spoke. After changing into something more comfortable, papa and I took a walk to the gardens. It was spring now. Everywhere flowers were blooming. Bees and butterflies were hovering around the flowers and birds chirped in the trees. I solemnly touched a hydrangeas petals in silence with papa walking beside me.

"I have something for you." Papa spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I turned my gaze away from the flowers to look at him. He held out his hand and there lay a small black box with a ribbon tied ontop.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift for my little girl." I opened it and inside was a ring. My first ring that papa had bought for me. A small pink diamond, cut into princess style. It stood proudly against the sun, gleaming with it's white gold band. I wore this everyday. I wore it while sleeping, bathing and playing. I had lost it around 5, playing in the kitchen with Jacques. I remembered the days I cried and was frightened of what papa might do.

"Papa…how did you?"

"It was in my sugar bowl. You left it there, thinking there was nothing inside for sake keeping because you were afraid of losing it while cooking. I kept it and polished it, making it look brand new." I let papa placed it on my middle finger in my right hand where I always have it on.

"Thank you, papa." I whispered, giving him a tight hug. He patted my back and we continued walking through the garden. We came across a fountain with a sculpted peacock at the top, sprouting out water to make it look like fanned feathers. There was a bench not too far with a weeping willow tree beside.

"Are you nervous?" Papa asked after we sat down.

"I'm scared papa." I turned my body towards him, my ringed hand playing with his hands.

"Don't be. Jean will take care of you. He's a gentleman."

"I had a spat with mother yesterday. She slapped me because I called her a whore."

"Emily!" Papa discouraged.

"I know. I know. It slipped out. I should apologize but she's busy planning the wedding and I still think she's mad."

"Oh, Emily, always having the a smart mouth. Let your mother get some steam out. Wait till she has a champagne or two."

"Papa…what if I don't want to get married?" I started to twiddle with the necklace.

"Is there someone else?" Papa asked.

"What if there was?" I leaned back against the bench, looking at the willow tree leaves sway back and forth.

"Then why are you not engaged to that person?" I looked at papa, his warm gaze locked in mine. He knew I was hiding something. I should tell him. After all, he is my papa.


	22. Chapter 19

Author's note: Sorry for the long ass wait. Spring break is over and I enjoyed it very much. And of course, I'll be even more busy as ever with my driving test, ap exam, and school work. so i'll try and update everyday as possible. and sorry for the short chapter D: i promise the next will be longer

* * *

"The color of champagne is perfect!" Carolina gushed when I walked in the theater. After telling papa the truth, he was a little disapproving but hearing how much Erik had changed, he let it go. I spotted Jean not too far, discussing with his father. I slowly made my way across the great hall.

"Jean? I'd like a word with you." I whispered.

"Of course! Excuse me, gentleman." He took my arm and pulled me away form the crowd.

"What is it?"

"It's about the wedding."

"I've never been happier!" Jean said with a wide smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"You've made me the happiest man ever. I'm in love with you, Emily. Never thought I would be engaged to a beautiful woman as yourself." Jean said, taking my left hand as he placed a ring. My whole body stood frozen, staring at the crystal diamond.

"But I'm not happy. I'm not ready to be married, Jean." I said but he shook his head.

"You'll always be ready for anything when you're in love."

"I'm not in love with you." I said under my breath.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you." Jean said, smiling at a group of friends.

"I'm not in love with you!" I shouted, breaking the laugher and conversations. All eyes were on Jean and I as they stared in silence with shock registering on their face. Papa was the only one with a satisfied smile. I quickly ran out of the great hall, pushing and shoving people out of my way, going to my room. Carolina came right behind me, pulling me into a hug.

"Tell me, from the beginning." She nodded to the swan necklace.

* * *

"You knew this whole time? Whom I was seeing?" I asked. After telling her form the beginning until now, she had been quiet, listening not saying anything except breathe and blink.

"I didn't know it would Eri-the Phantom. I notice the necklace and thought something was up and kept it to myself until now. This is why you kept disappearing. To see him." Carolina's bright red hair shook as she gave a slight laugh.

"So you promise you won't tell?"

"Not even a soul." Carolina swore. I hugged her tightly. The second person who understand what I was going through.

"What are you going to do about Jean?"

"I don't know. I have to think of something. And quick." I lifted my left hand, looking at the round diamond ring. It was exquisite. But it wasn't me.

"I have to go see him." I said to her.

"I'll cover for you." Carolina said.

"You are a great friend." I said with a smile, opening a trap door.

"Someone has to be the caring sister of this friendship." I slip into darkness, finding my way down a path and to Erik's cellar.

"Erik?" I asked, hearing my voice echo. It's quiet. I padded down the stairs, and poked my head through the liquor room. Not there. I heard a noise coming from the swan room and I crept. I peeked over, expecting to find him asleep, instead in bed with mother. I gasp, clamping a hand over my mouth to shut myself up. Engaged in kissing with passion, I watched as Erik does nothing but let her continue.

"How dare you!" I screamed, breaking them apart as they look at me.

"Emily!" Erik said, pushing her off. Mother looked at me with a sly smile on the bed. I glared at Erik in anger and hurt and stormed off.

"Emily, please wait! It's not my fault!"

"So it wasn't your fault you kissed her back?" I wiped hot tears, using my arm as I tried to walk up the stairs.

"No! Please you have to understand. It was like I was under a spell."

"Save it for someone else!"

"Emily, please!"

"You're not allowed to talk to a married woman!" I held up my left hand flashing the ring. He tore his gaze away to look and back at me.

"Goodbye, Erik. I'm getting married next week." I slammed the door on his face.


	23. Chapter 20

Author's note: As promised, it is longer than the previous chapter. so enjoy! And secondly, as this story is nearing to an end, I'd like to thank all of you for supporting me all the way with your witty and threatening reviews. So thank you again.

* * *

"That was a wonderful show, wasn't it?" The witch spoke, changing her appearance form Christine to herself.

"You! You put me under a spell!"

"I did." She confirmed, looking at her nails.

"Why?" I said, harshly.

"I was bored messing with other people. They don't get my humor. That's why I went back to you."

"I should kill you for this." I hissed.

"No, I'd like to see what happens next." She said with a grin. Out of rage, I backhanded her hard. She held a look of shock as she rolled off the bed, clutching her cheek.

"You struck me," She said surprised.

"It'd be wise if you leave before I do real damages." I watched as stood up, bracing the wall and quietly left without a word.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, the next morning. My eyes were red and puffy from crying last night. Carolina had offered to stay and comfort but I let it go.

"I'll kill him." Carolina said once again, pacing around the room. I dabbed a little powder to hide the red and caught a glimpse of her body across my mirror.

"No," She said, "I'll rip his body apart."

"You do realize he has the bigger advantage since he's…well bigger."

"Must you ruin the fun?" Carolina pouted. I gave her a small smile and turned around. Her expression softened and she hugged me.

"He'll come to his senses and apologize. It's just his pride. Give him time, but don't give him too much." Carolina said.

"I have to go. I have rehearsals for the wedding." Standing up, I did a little stretch and walked out of my room.

"You don't have to do this, Emily."

"I must." I shook my head, nearing a corner.

"If this is your way of getting back to him, I don't like it." I opened the door and was greeted by papa. He was unhappy about this as much as I am. My eyes searched for mother. She wasn't here.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The women are arguing over which color should decorate the opera house." Papa replied.

"We're having the wedding here?" My stomach filled with dread, thinking of actually getting married here. Or getting married at all.

"Oh heaven's no! it's in a church. They want to decorate it for a celebration."

"Papa…where was mother last night?" I asked as we both stepped out, leaving poor Carolina in there.

"With me. We had dinner together." I was confused now. If mother was with papa, then why was she with Erik?

"Why? Is something the matter?" Papa asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing, papa."

* * *

The next few days had been a blur. I avoided Erik and mother only talking to papa, Carolina, and Jacques. Everything was set, ready for the upcoming wedding. Erik had apologize by sending me roses but I toss them away, not forgiving them. Mother, on the other hand, had asked me what's wrong.

"You've been acting strange since day one," Mother said, after she swallowed her wine. I flicked a pea off my plate, ignoring her statement.

"Emily? Are you listening to me? Is it the wedding?"

"How about you tell Erik that? You seem pretty cozy with him."

"Young lady-" I scoot back my chair, abruptly leaving the room. Mother had looked confused and later, tried to talk to me but I locked my room, listening as she gave up and walked off. I stared at the ceiling, my hands playing the swan. Thoughts and questions were running through my head. Mostly were, Why?

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on a white silk robe. I then walked to the balcony, opening the door. Cool breeze touched my cheeks and I looked up at the dark velvet sky with stars twinkling. It was a quiet night. The streetlights illuminated the pavement, few carriages came and go, creating a peaceful feeling.

I gathered the front of my robe to have some warmth and leaned against the railing, picking at the purple vine flowers that were twining it's way around my railing and my balcony door.

"You can't avoid me forever," Erik spoke behind me. My back went stiff but I didn't turned around. I continued picking at the flower, feeling his body shifted.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to talk."

"Okay, let's talk about you and my mother."

"Emily-"

"No," I stopped him, finally turning around to look at him. "I don't want to hear it."

"You will if you let me." Shaking my head, I turned around looking at the silhouette building.

"That wasn't your mother you saw."

"What do you mean? It's her. I know my mother when I see her."

"It was the witch."

"What?" I turned back around. I searched in his eyes to see if he's lying.

"After you left, she said it was boring and she felt like messing with us."

"She's…evil." I let out a frustrated sigh. He stepped closer but I pushed him back.

"I'm still mad at you."

"If you are, then why are you still wearing the necklace still?" He asked with a grin.

"…I'm going to sleep." I said, going back to my room.

"You're getting married in three days."

"What choice do I have?" I said, shaking my head.

"You have me." Erik spoke, placing his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I pulled his grip off me and went to hook my robe on the rack.

"You remember the first day we met?" He asked.

"I try not to."

"Well, the first moment I saw you. I knew I had to have you." His fingers gently caress my arms, hooking around my waist to turn me fully around to meet him.

"I love you, Emily." I felt a smile tweaked at my mouth but I kept a straight face.

"Well….you're gonna have to do better than that." He held up a hand and I watched as he turned his palm towards me and back at him, holding a ring.

"Marry me instead."


	24. Chapter 21

Author's note: BONJOUR BONSOIR MES AMIS. Zere is the latest installment of Music of zeh Night. ENJOY! MUAH. And of course, so excited to go to a luau my school is hosting. IM GONNA GET MY HULA ON!

**Blizzen: **Your eyes have been opened! lol **25 Crash 174: **you just spoiled it lol **Heywhatup: **shhh don't spoil it lol

* * *

"Marry you." I repeated. I blink rapidly, his words replaying in my mind.

"We can be together. Run away. Go to Italy or Spain. We don't have to suffer anymore. I love you, Emily. I always will. I can't do this alone." I stared at the small simple ring, tears welled up in my eyes.

"But what are we to do with Jean, and mother." Erik shushed me. "You won't have to worry about them anymore. Please say something, Emily." He pleaded.

"What am I to say?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Just say yes." He whispered. Papa. He would be terribly missed. Carolina. Jacques. Just about anyone will be lost in contact. But I do love Erik.

"Yes." He took my hand, taking Jean's engagement ring off and slip on the ring. Small. Simple. Perfect. Standing on my toes, I gave him a kiss.

"Emily? Are you decent?" Papa asked, knocking on the door. I gasp, breaking off the kiss to look at the door. I look back to see Erik's back disappearing into the shadows.

"Um, yes, come in." I called, sitting on the bed, my hand hiding the ring. Papa came in carrying a white present.

"I thought you were sleeping. But I guess you're not."

"I'm having a hard time to sleep since my wedding is in three days, papa."

"I know," He sighed, sitting down next to me. He place the present on my nightstand, beside the candle.

"Just some chocolates." He answered my inquisitive look.

"Papa," I shuffled in my bed to get a better view of him. He has aged so much. Once a handsome young man now with laugh lines and crinkled eye corners. My papa. The only man in my life. I will miss him terribly.

"What's this?" He asked, holding out my hand. Jean's ring was gone, replaced by a smaller yet perfect ring on my finger.

"Erik…proposed." I said looking at his face for emotions.

"And you accept?" He asked, examining the ring by turning my hand this way and that.

"I love him, papa. I couldn't say no."

"Just remember, I'll always be the first man you love." I chuckled and leaned over to hug him.

"I love you papa."

* * *

"Let's go to Ireland." I suggested to Erik. The next morning I complained of a headache as an excuse to see Erik. We began to plan where we should go to start a new life. Carolina was in a corner, reading a book. She was a little frightened of Erik but after a while she seemed to get comfortable and strikes up a conversation with Erik once in a while.

"Ireland?" Erik frowned. "Why there."

"It's peaceful. I like Dublin." I told him, popping a grape in my mouth. We were in my room, a bowl of fruits between us and a map on our laps.

"I'll consider Ireland. Anything for you." Erik said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and looked at the map again, searching for another potential country to leave. A nauseous feeling enveloped me and I sat up straight, clutching my throat.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. I want to throw up." I made a dash towards the water closet, vomiting everything I've eaten so far. This was the third time this has happened. Papa said it was food poisoning and yet I don't feel sick.

"I'll get a doctor." Carolina said, running out of the room. Erik went by my side and gave me a glass of water. I took it, taking a gulp and swished it around my mouth, spitting it out afterwards.

"Let's get you to bed," He said, pulling the bed covers back. I settled in, patting the space beside me. He laid down behind me, his left hand holding my own. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing and the winds blowing gently into my room from the window.

* * *

When I woke up by a cold metal object on my chest, Erik was gone and in front of me was a doctor, checking my heart. I watched as he moved it around before jotting down notes.

"Mademoiselle, how long have you been nauseous?"

"Three days now." I replied, sitting up.

"And have you been feeling fatigue?"

"Yes. a lot." I squinted my eyes in confusion as to why he would ask me that.

"And what of your appetite?"

"I've been eating a lot. Especially sweets."

"Well, I wasn't so sure but now I am." he said with a smile.

"You're pregnant."


	25. Chapter 22

"Pregnant." Erik said in awe, as he placed his hands slowly on my flat stomach. After the doctor told me what happened, I was shocked but happy. Happy that it was Erik's. I had called in for a headache to avoid papa and mother and went to see Erik to tell him the news first.

"You mean you're not…angry?" I asked.

"How can I? My own child…" Erik stood up from where he was kneeling and took me in his arms.

"What will you tell your parents? Especially your mother," Erik said, cupping my chin to make me look at him. I sighed heavily and stepped away from his grasp.

"I won't tell."

"Why not?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She'll kill me. We can run away. She won't find us till then." I said quickly, the words rushing out of my mouth.

"Emily," He started. "They have to know. Especially your father."

Nodding, I agreed silently. Papa has to know. He'll understand.

* * *

"Is it a boy?" Papa ask with a smile. After dinner, I rushed papa to my room to tell him, not wanting mother to hear. He was above all, excited.

"Papa, we don't know. Don't rush things too quickly." He chuckled and hugged me tight.

"How are you feeling?" He ask softly. I shrugged against his hold.

"Okay, I guess. Fatigue but that's about it." A knock came on the door and papa went to open it. Carolina's head ducked in.

"Jean wants to talk to you in the office." I gave papa an unsure look but with a little nudge from him, I obliged. I took my time going to the office. I lightly tapped on the door, and opened when hearing 'come in'. Jean was at the desk, looking at some paper in the mail. He looked up and smiled, placing the papers else where.

"Come in, sit, Emily." Jean gestured to the chair. I closed the door and sat down in front of him, folding my hands on my lap.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You excited about the wedding?" Jean ask. Of course not, the wedding was in a few days. Days.

"No." I answered simply. Jean chuckled and stood up from his chair and kneeled down to meet eyelevel with me.

"It's common for a bride to have cold feet. Don't worry, Emily." He placed his hands on my stomach and I felt a sweat trickled down my spine.

"I don't think you can marry me, Jean." I said.

"Why not?" He didn't took his hands off as he looked at me.

"I'm with child." I watched as his expression turned to rage as his left hand backhanded me across the face, sending me flying off the chair.

"You are a whore! I'm not stupid! It takes two to make a child! Who is it?" He roared. When I didn't reply, he pulled me up to my feet.

"Who is the father?" His fingers digging into my flesh causing me to cry out. He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I'm not telling you. You can kill me if you want but my lips will never tell."

"Emily, if this is your way of lying to me so you will escape this marriage, do not make me do the things I will regret later in life." Jean said, caressing my jaw.

"Back off!" I hissed, pulling his grip off my shoulder. "Even if I lie, I would never lie something like this!" He stepped closer to me, caging me with his arms once more.

"We'll cover this up. The marriage. The marriage will cover this up-"

"I am not marrying you! I never will!" I was screaming now. Jean was becoming just like mother. Doing anything in anyway to ruin my happiness.

"We'll have to change the wedding. It'll be tomorrow." Jean said to himself.

* * *

I stared into my reflection as mother prepared my hair into chignon. The wedding was changed to the next day. I was locked in my own room, only having another maid to give me food. Papa wasn't allowed to see me, nor Carolina.

Fabrics of white silk pooled around me as I watch her place the veil on my head, pulling it over.

"You look beautiful." She commented.

"I would if I were marrying someone else." I didn't tell her I was pregnant. But knowing mother, news would have reached her by Jean.

"Emily," She started. "It's too late for that."

"No," I cried, standing up to face her. "It wouldn't be too late. If you hadn't stop me-"

"If I hadn't stop you, you would be with Erik! A monster who is feared and loathed with the same amount of passion! I can't let my daughter be corrupt by a maniac."

"Corrupt?" I shouted almost making my voice into shrieks. "You think I'm corrupt when my own mother, my own flesh is corrupt for making me marry the wrong man!"

"Jean can provide you all the essentials! Erik can not."

"I don't need money to be happy. I want to be with Erik. That's all that matters." Mother shook her head, cupping my face into her white gloved hand.

"So young, so in love…"

"Then you would understand that I want to be with Erik!"

"For the last time, No Emily! If you do not marry Jean, then god so help I'll force you!"

_Time for plan B…_

I inhaled a long breath letting it out slowly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous and rambling nonsense….I did had a glass of wine before." She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously before nodding, believing my lie.

"It's alright, darling. I was nervous during my wedding too."

"Can you tell Carolina to come in here. I want to have a little girl talk."

"Of course," She said smiling. Carolina appeared wearing a long champagne colored dress with a small length train behind her.

"What's the matter?"

"I need a favor, Carolina."

* * *

As the organ played music for the bride to enter, Jean was at the alter with a huge smile on his face. He actually did it. He's going to marry Emily. The bride appeared, walking down the aisle with a bridesmaid behind her, holding her train up so she couldn't trip. The thick white veil covering her face was what Jean anticipate to get off so he could kiss her.

He offered his arm as she approached and turn to her to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two young couple in holy matrimony. If there are any objection may he speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke, he continued. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jean grinned and turned around to face his bride and lifted the veil. He let out a shout of surprise.

"Carolina what are you doing in Emily's dress?" He asked.

"Helping a friend." She responded, swinging the bouquet at Jean's face, leaving many people in the church gasp in surprise.

* * *

Carrying the trail in bundle in my hand, I ran down the empty streets of Paris. Thank god, Carolina was the same size as me or else I would have been running in my own chemise.

"_What favor?" She asked, _

"_You know…the favor I saved you from your own embarrassment at the Christmas part-" _

"_Alright, aright. We pinky promise to never speak about it. What is it?" _

"_I need you to marry Jean." I replied. _

"_What?" She asked, blinking. _

"_Please, Carolina, I haven't much time. I need you to do this for me, please." She looked at me before sighing. _

"_Alright," She said giving in. "Only because I admire your courage to go to Erik." _

"_Hurry." I said, shrugging out of my dress." _

Thank my lucky stars for having such a good friend like Carolina. My bare feet pounding against the hard pavement. My heart rattling against my chest as I breathe heavily. My perfect chignon loosening with bits of strands flying everywhere. I slam the opera house doors open, surprised to see no one here.

"Of course," I said out loud. "They're all at my wedding." Breathing heavily and a dry throat, I race to the prima donnas' room. Not caring there was water around me, I waded my way through, my knee soaking wet from the water and my dress ruined.

"Erik? Where are you?" I called, my voice echoing and bouncing off the bricks.

"What are you doing here?" He ask, appearing out from the liquor cabinet.

"I escaped my own wedding." Water rippled around me as I climb the stairs, exhaustion hits me.

"And the child?" Erik ask, helping me.

"Fine."

He held out two tickets and I looked at him with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Ireland."

* * *

A/N: Yep, this is the end. Don't hurt me! Will I ever start a sequel? Who knows?


	26. One Last Song Sequel Chapter 1

The sound of Erika crying snapped me back to reality from daydreaming. I stood up from my chair, walking to the crib. Erika, my little bundle of joy. Dark soft hair, silver eyes, and chubby cheeks. I fell in love with he the moment she was in my arms.

Picking her up, it pained in my heart, knowing her father will never know the child's gender or name.

It has been one year since I was forced to leave Erik and marry Jean. I mourned for Erik's loss to this day, not knowing what of Erik's fate but I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_Ireland," Erik said with a smile. "Let's go together. With our child." I said. A loud 'thunk' came out of nowhere and I looked at Erik's frozen face as he fell backward, revealing mother with a heavy candlebra. _

"_Marry Jean and I will not do it, Emily." _

"_Do what?" I asked, my skin prickling at the thought of her actually killing him. _

_She grabbed the nearest lit candle and placed the flame near the stack of music papers. _

"_Go back and marry Jean. And I'll let him live." _

"_No!" I cried, stepping closer but she dangerously held the match closer, letting some of the fumes blackened the papers. _

"_Do what I say, Emily." Mother hissed. _

"_You're a cruel woman." _

"_A compliment. Now turn around and explain to everyone at the church it was a sick joke because you were nervous." I stared at her before turning my back, marching up the steps. That was when she dropped the matchstick, the flame started to burn the music papers and spread to the carpet. _

"_No!" I screamed, racing down but mother's arms pulled me back, dragging me out as I caught the last glimpse of unconscious Erik on the ground. _

Everyone was convince he was dead. But I believed otherwise. Somewhere out there, he's alive. Just hasn't come for me and Erika yet. After telling everyone that it was a joke, I had trapped myself in a dull lifeless marriage with Jean.

We talked about nothing and if the mood strikes, he'll talk what a profit he made by hiring new ballerinas. Everyone wasn't afraid of the Opera Ghost, some even dared to visit the fifth cellar as well. The only thing that kept me from slipping into insanity was Erika. My one year old daughter.

She recognize faces and would smile as a greeting message to all. And if it was Jean, she would turn her head to let him kiss her cheek.

"It's time for your 1 o'clock afternoon medicine, Mrs. Claude. I grimaced at the name and turned my maid and friend, Lilly. She was in her early 30's with brown hair that had mixes of gray in it. She had warm green eyes and was my best friend when no one was around.

Carolina had left for London to pursue in a career of singing. She had sent me letters every week but stopped when I found out the news of her death. She was murdered by her lover when he gotten too drunk and pushed her down the stairs. I mourned for her loss for days until Lilly cheered me up. Although our age was different, she's 32 and I'm 18, she became my best friend and closest friend.

Lilly handed me a cup of black steaming liquid and I gulped it down, tasting the bitter liquid. I then took a water cup and rinse it down to get rid of the taste. Ever since Erika was born, I had been getting headaches. The doctor said it was from my lack of sleep. He'd advised me to get plenty of rest or I'll start to have other problems other than headaches.

I picked up Erika on my lap and she turned around, resting her head against my chest. I didn't know why that disgusting black liquid they called 'medicine' would help get rid of the headaches. I bounced Erika on my lap, making noises back at her.

I heard the door slammed opened below and knew that Jean was home. I handed Erika to Lilly for her nap, and walked out of the nursery room and found Jean yelling at the butler.

"For God sake's man, can't you do something right for once!" He shouted, sending the butler in a bitter mood. I gave Georgia an apologetic smile and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bad day?" I asked. Jean looked up and smiled, seeing me.

"Business is booming." I knew that was a lie.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Three ballerinas had injure each other by colliding into each other during their rehearsal. I can only replace two and we can't find a third one! Either she's too weak, or too short." Jean let out a sigh of frustration as he placed his cane against the wall.

"Perhaps I can help." I offered. I've been longing to get back on the stage once again. I regretted hating ballet.

"No, Emily. Not in your weak state." Jean said, wrapping his arms around me. "Not when your headaches are getting worse. You'll lose focus and miss the steps." I placed both my hands on his shoulders, looking at his eyes. They were red. I knew he was drinking. I could smell a faint of liquor in his breath.

"You've been drinking." I said it with displeasure but he shrugged.

"I'm stressed and I need a little care from my wife." Jean tilted down to kiss me but I quickly slipped away from his grip.

"Not today, Jean. I'm tired from Erika's energetic bubble."

"How is she?" Jean asked, his eyes lighting up at the mention of Erika's name. He loved Erika, even if she was not his. I never told him it was Erik who was the father. I just lied saying one of the regular's who came to the opera. And yet, after she was born, he always come to her room to feed her, play with her, even tell her stories.

"She's wonderful. She's learning to say daddy. She's sayind 'da' right now." I watched as Jean's eyes burst with pride and my heart broke. _It's not your child, _I thought. _Shouldn't you be disgusted by her sight and not like this? _

"I can't wait to talk to her." Jean said, going up the stairs for a little nap. I was all alone now. Mother had taken up gambling but quit when Erika was born, so all she did was stayed cooped up in her room. I told Lilly I'll be out today. I grabbed my bonnet and walked out. It took me a few minutes until I reached the cemetery. I walked around a couple of gravestones, until I saw a specific one.

I stared at the gray slab and felt tears rushing to my eyes. "Good afternoon, papa. I've come to visit again." I spoke softly at the gravestone.

* * *

AN: SURPRISE! A SEQUEL to the Music of the Night story. haha yes, I've been thinking about making a sequel after the original one was finished and the readers inspirational reviews (teehee) motivated me to make a sequel. I'll be adding this to music of the night because well i'm too lazy to make another story folder on ff so i decided to mash it up against music of the night (hehe sorry buddy ^^') so that way you can keep on reading HURRAY! Let's get this sequel going on! ROAR!


	27. One Last Song Chapter 2

"And today Erika is learning words." I said. Papa had died after Erika was born. He had complained of a headache and went to bed, and never woke up. I felt lost without his guidance and support. I felt the warm breeze of summer on my face and I dropped the rose next to the gravestone and kissed the top of it.

I walked out of the cemetery, and got the feeling someone was watching me. I turned around, seeing an old man selling oranges. _Must be my headache, _I thought, turning back. I decided to go for my afternoon walk and took a new route to the park.

I spotted a young couple with a newborn baby and I averted my attention elsewhere. I had been staring at squirrel eating food until how long I had been in the park. The bell tower chimed 8 times. It was 8 o'clock night already. I had to go home to breastfeed Erika. She gets fussy when she doesn't receive her meal.

A chilling sense pricked my spine and I turned around swiftly. No one was behind me. Except a beggar asleep, slouched against the wall. I continued to walk down the path but my pace had quickened. When I saw the mansion, relief hit me. I didn't know why I got the feeling someone was watching me, but I was home and safe.

"Evening, Mademoiselle Claude." Georgia said, opening the door.

"Evening, George. How's Erika?" I asked, taking my bonnet off.

"Fine. The wet nurse had breast fed her. She shows interest in the animal toys that I bought for her." I smiled at that as I took my gloves off.

"She loves it, and thank you." He bowed and I went upstairs to the nursery room. I followed the sounds of cooing and squeals, opening the door. Jean was talking softly to Erika, whilst sitting on the rocking chair.

I used my knuckles to knock, coming in. he turned around, then turned back at Erika, placing her in the crib.

"The wet nurse fed her already. I just came to tell her a story to make her sleep." I nodded and crossed the room to look at Erika. _You look so much like Erik…_ I thought.

"She has your smile." Jean said behind me.

"I…I think I'm tired. I'll retire to bed." Quickly as I can, I left Jean in the room while going to my room. If only Erik was here to see his daughter. Mother bumped into me when she stepped out of her room. My hands brushed against her arm and she gave me a look.

"Emily! Be careful, you could hurt yourself." Mumbling an apology, I went to my room, closing it behind me. I gave a big sigh, taking my shoes off. My hands found my hair and I pulled the pins out, letting it loose and untangle. I made a jump on the bed, looking at the painted figures on the ceiling. They were dancers, ballerinas, I've come to notice.

They were dancing in a line but one ballerina had danced by herself, doing a split in the air. The ballerina reminded me of myself. When I was free, not caged in this lonely mansion. I turned to my side, staring out at the black sky, watching how the street light flickered and then turned off.

I wondered what Erik was doing at the moment. If he was alive, that is. The door opened and some shuffling across the floor. I knew it was jean but I didn't say anything.

"It's night and you're not in your night gown?" Jean, asked, shrugging out of his jacket. He hooked it on the rack.

"I'm too sleepy." I lied. I hated every night sleeping beside Jean. He snored like a pig and his hands were rough when he wanted to be 'romantic' while I was sleeping. How rude of him.

Jean appeared by his bed side and laid down, pulling the covers over him. He turned his head, smiling at me. I blinked and turned away, I couldn't stand looking at his face for the next 18 years. I'd rather be dead. Or him first.

"What's the matter? You've been moody since this morning." Jean asked, pulling his arm around me. My stomach lurched at his touch but I stayed still.

"Are you with child again?" He asked softly. I pulled his arm off and scooted a couple of inches away from him.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. Emily, please tell me. I know you're miserable in this marriage but at least tell your husband."

Although I hate him, but I admit, he was right.

"I visited father this afternoon." I replied, my back still facing him.

"How is he?" Jean asked darkly.

My fingers curled into a fist but I kept my voice calm and steady. "He's fine," I said through gritted teeth. "He still doesn't like you, he said."

Jean chuckled but said nothing else.

"How was the theater?" After the infamous 'death' of the Opera Ghost, people returned to the theater once it was restored back to what it was. Erik's home, miraculously, didn't burned down except his music sheets and carpets. They had planned to destroy Erik's home but I begged and pleaded with Jean to keep it the way it was.

He finally agreed and left it alone. I had often visit it when I can and would show Erika, this was her father's sanctuary where beautiful music was written and wonderful plays. When I had named Erika after Erik, mother wasn't pleased. She had tried to make me forget Erik, the last piece of memory that I still cling to.

But I couldn't forget. He was my love, I couldn't bare to lose him. Jean didn't seem to mind because he didn't know the reason to give a daughter that name. When I heard Jean snored, I knew he was asleep. Silently, I crept out of bed and looked back at Jean.

"Although you're not her father, you are damn well good at being at it." I whispered as I left the room. The mansion was, as always, half lit. I tried to use the candles as my light source. My foot padded down the Persian rugs that stretched out in the hallway.

I opened the door to the nursery room, seeing the wet nurse was there. She stood up and curtsied but I motioned her to be quiet and leave.

"But Mademoiselle-" She started.

"I'll watch over her. You can rest." I spoke softly. Nodding, she left the room with only Erika and me. My left hand slopped into the crib as I stroked her cheek and then her hair. And that's when it happened, she stirred and opened her eyes, looking at me.

"Hello," I breathed. Her lips started to form a pout as she fussed.

"I can see you're hungry. Come on, we'll go to the kitchen so I can get a warm towel and then I'll feed you, my love." I gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms as we stepped out in the dark. My hand softly rub her back to soothe her which help a bit but she was too hungry to accept the calming rub.

"We're almost there," I said softly, as we reached the kitchen. I used one hand to lit candles to brightened half the room and placed Erika on the mini crib that Georgia had kindly built if I was ever down here.

She went quiet and I shuffled around to find a towel and a bucket of water to fill the pot in the lit fire I had started. I made a small 'aha' and found a small bucket that was filled with water and poured a little into the pot. I looked back at Erika to check on her. She was drooling but it was fine.

1 year old and already knowing how to take socks off. _Unbelievable, _I thought as I found a clean towel. I just had to wait until the pot was warm. When it was, I killed the fire and dipped the towel into the pot.

Squeezing the excess water and then test it on my skin. When it was the right temperature, I turned around to pick up Erika. I gasp, stopping in my tracks as I looked to see who it was.

"Emily, so nice to meet you again." Erik said. He had an angry look in his eyes.


	28. One Last Song Chapter 3

I looked back at Erika behind his shoulders. If Erik knew about her…I made a dash for her but my hair stopped me as Erik pulled me back and I bit down a scream as he rammed me against the wall. His hands wrapped around my throat.

"A year, Emily, a year!" He barked, tightening his grip.

"I wake up to see my music sheets, my carpets burned. And then what do I find? My love, you, married to an idiot like Jean! I waited for a year, planned my revenge, until the day I returned to kill _you _especially, after I'm done with your husband and mother." I choked, trying to say a word but his grip somehow gotten stronger and left me in tears.

A cry from Erika stopped him as he loosened his grip. He stared at me in confusion as the cry crescendo. My eyes looked behind him. He dropped his grip, following my gaze. I fell to the floor, gasping and coughing for air.

He turned on his heel and walked over to where Erika was. He stared at her for a moment and picked her up.

"Don't hurt her, please." I managed to rasp out.

Erika stopped crying, and looked up at him with her mouth open. I managed to use the preparing table as my support, as I hoisted myself up. Erik was now letting his finger to let Erika grip it.

"Is she…." Erik asked, not breaking eye contact with her.

"She's Erika." I said.

"Erika's a beautiful name for a girl-"

"She's our daughter." I said, stopping him. He paused and I watched his eyes dilated and looked at me.

"Our..our daughter." I nodded.

"Mother knew, but Jean didn't. Erika reminds me of you." His shoulders shook as his breathing shuddered. He handed Erika to me as he backed away.

"I don't believe you." He said, shaking his head.

"Erik." I started to step forward but he held up his hand.

"No! I don't believe you! Our daughter would have never survived if you had took care of her! You would have ignored her, let her die!" I felt hurt by his words but I remained silent and stood where I was as he started to leave.

"She's your daughter too," I said. "She has your eyes, hair, even her temper is just like you. How could you say that?" Sensing trouble, Erika started to fuss and cried.

"She's not my daughter. You're lying, trying to make me stay!" He melted into the darkness, leaving me and Erika alone.

* * *

AN: Bah sorry for the chapter to be so short and leaving you all hanging like that. i promise the next chapter is longer. Btw, I was feeling pretty random and I decided to read my first story Music of the Night and not to be bias but if I didn't write this and someone did, I would have finished it in just a day because I never realize how amazing this story is while I was writing. ^_^ I feel so proud of my ahem skill -blows on nails all dramatically- well enough of me babbling CARRY ON

**Your Tanned Legged Juliet**: Erika is one years old :) Emily is 18, because in the first one she is only 16 but since she had a birthday (I'm not even gonna include that lol) she is 18 now. **silvermoony77**: I'm glad you are a fan of my story :) **Blizzen**: I can't kill them! They're important somewhat . You know Erik, when he's mad, he will do some damages oops said too much **Ramonks33**: She's not the innocent christine anymore XD/yes this can not be good **Phantoms and Angels**: Haha yes, fear does make us do things we don't like. Erika suited the baby ^_^ **xiloveanimeo1x**: the things we do for love le sigh **Nightbird1995**: Thanks and yes I will update


	29. One Last Song Chapter 4

Morning came fast when I cracked my eyes open. I was in Erika's room, holding her in my arms still. Her lips were drooling and bubbles were forming. I used the towel and gently wiped it off, and got up, placing her in the crib.

I couldn't believe what Erik had said last night. He denied Erika, even swearing to kill me when he comes back. I had to keep Erika safe and hidden. But where? The door opened and Lilly's head poked in. relief had washed over her worried face as she opened the door wider.

"I found them!" She announced. "Emily, are you okay? We heard the kitchen was broken in last night." I shook my head.

"Nothing happened. He left when we arrived."

"Are you well, Emily? You eyes are puffy. Come, you need rest." She placed her hand under my arm and the other on my right upper arm as she guided me back to the room.

"Would you like a bath?" Lilly asked when I sat down on the bed.

"Very much." I spoke softly. Lilly studied me for a moment before going to the washing room to prepare the water.

"You're awfully quiet today. Did something happen last night?" She asked, putting some scented oil in the water.

"No, but Erika's father came." Lilly gasp and appeared by my side.

"Did he try to hurt her?"

"No, he ran off." And hurtfully denied Erika. Lilly shed my clothes and I slid into the bathtub. The smell of orchid and gardenia filled the room with sweet scent and Lilly washed me as she rambled on about how worried the household was when Erik and I were missing.

My mind had kept replaying how Erik went from angry, to shock and denial. It shook my inside knowing Erik would say something like that. When Lilly was finished, I was donned in a robe and sat on the vanity chair as Lilly pinned my hair into a French twist.

"Where is Jean?" I asked.

"At the theater. He left early to attend some business."

"Or perhaps the business is entirely intimate." I spoke out loud making Lilly gasp. She stopped pinning my hair and looked at me in the mirror.

"Don't ever think like that Emily," She said, frowning. "You are a beautiful young woman. Jean's an idiot for not loving you." Lilly said continuing on the hair twist. When she was done, she spoke again.

"And if you ever needed a place to stay, my home is always welcome for you and little Erika."

I teared up a little and nodded, mouthing a 'thank you.' She patted my shoulders and went to the closet to fetch a dress.

"Is Erika awakened?" I asked when she came out with a pale pink dress with bell sleeves at the end.

"When I left, she was still sleeping. The little beauty is growing so quickly." She replied, slipping the gown over my head and shoulders.

"I just wish her real father would accept her." Of course, I hadn't told Lilly who it was or she wouldn't believe me.

"Well as long as she got Jean, she knows she will be loved." Lilly said, trying a ribbon behind my back.

"Would you like tea for your breakfast?" She asked going for the door.

"No, I think hot chocolate."

"But you're not allowed-"

"Please, Lilly." I said softly. "It could really help." She sighed but nodded and slipped out of the door. I went to the closet and pulled out a medium size suitcase, and cracked it open. I began to throw clothing that I liked in there and a money purse I had saved over the years from ballet training with Mme. Giry till now. I had saved it just in case I wanted to escape this mansion and start a new life with Erika in a new city.

I then took some of Erika's clothes and shoved it in there too, along with her animal toys. I stopped when I spotted the swan necklace. I had still kept it till this day. Running over the diamonds, my fingers felt the edges of the rubies and how it shined and twinkled brightly. I placed it between the folds of the clothes. A pair of shoes, a bonnet, and a cloak.

When I checked to see if I had everything, I snapped it closed and slit it under the bed until it was time to pull it out. The wet nurse brought in Erika who was cooing and smiling when she saw me.

"She had awoke when I arrived in her room." She said, handing me Erika.

"Good morning, sweet." I kissed her chubby cheeks and bounced her up and down. "Um, I'm sorry but I never got your name."

"Evangeline, Mademoiselle." She curtsied.

"Evangeline," I repeated. "Well, thank you. You can rest and relax for the day. I'll be taking care of Erika all day." Evangeline curtsied and left the room.

I set Erika on the bed as she blew bubbles at me. I chuckled and tickled her stomach. She kicked her legs and squealed.

"Ticklish, my, my." I said, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Erika. Do you love your maman?" I asked, kissing both her cheeks.

"Breakfast." Lilly announced when she came in. She spotted Erika and smiled, "There's the little mess maker." She said putting the tray on the bed.

"Lilly," I said and she looked at me. "I've thought about what you said and I'd like to take the offer. About me coming with you…and-and if you don't want to. I understand-" Lilly shushed me and squeezed my hand.

"I'm happy you accept my offer. My house is small but I guarantee it will feel like home than here. I live near the opera house. Not even Jean knows." I nodded. At least it was near something I loved.

"When will you be going?"

"Tonight." I confirmed.


	30. One Last Song Chapter 5

I laid there in bed, wringing my hands. It was midnight, the time to leave. Lilly had taken the suitcase and Erika to her home beforehand without anyone knowing and what's left is me. But I was scared, knowing Erik is out there somewhere. Waiting for the opportunity to strike. But I'm a mother, I have to do this. For Erika, and for me.

When I looked at Jean, I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. My hands found the ring finger and I took off my ring and placed it on his finger, halfway through.

"You've been a wonderful father to Erika, but it's time I leave this place." I spoke softly. "I hate it here, and I know Erika will grow up to despise this place as well. I love you, Jean. But as a friend. Good bye," I rose up from my bed and watched as Jean slept. I slipped out of the room and let out a long breath I hadn't realize I had been holding in.

"Where are you going? Mother spoke behind me. I jumped but turned around, seeing a worried look on her face. The first expression she ever showed to me.

"I'm going out for a walk."

"At midnight?" She asked.

"I've been doing this since Erika was born. It clears my thoughts, mother." I spoke, leaving in her the hallway.

"You're escaping aren't you?" She whispered. Her eyes wavered and I knew she tearing up. She swallowed and blinked a couple of times.

"Emily, he's dead, darling."

"I know," I said. "I can't stand living here. I need to be free and Erika too. She needs to learn the true meaning of being loved. If you let us," I looked at her. Her brown eyes moved back and forth, thinking about this.

"Go," She suddenly said. I was by surprise at what she said. She then closed the space between us, hugging me. "I'll miss you, sweetheart."

Overwhelmed and happy, I hugged her back.

"Here, you'll need this." She said, breaking the hug and going inside her room. Minutes later, she emerged with a money purse that was fat and heavy.

"I won it from gambling. It'll help you."

"No, mother. I can't take this." I shook my head and handed it back to her. She shook her head, pushing it back towards me.

"You'll need it. Is there anyway I can…visit the two of you?" I looked back at her. She was trying to rekindle the bond between mother and daughter and granddaughter. I admired her for that.

"I'm staying at Lilly's house. It's near the opera house. There's a lamppost in front of her house. If you see it, you're there."

Nodding, she said nothing else.

"Well…goodbye mother."

"Don't say goodbye. Goodbye is…never seeing someone again. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and gave me one last hug with a teary smile. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat as I walked down the hallway. When I reached the end, I looked back and gave her one smile and left the mansion.

I was finally free.

* * *

With the money purse clutched in my hands tightly until my knuckles were white, I was feeling a bit paranoid as of someone would kill me and steal the money. But no one was around here, everyone was asleep. Even thieves had to get their rest. And the bad thing was, it was raining hard. The rain had poured and flooded the streets with rushing water. It had reached up to my feet and soaked my white gown. The rain felt hard when it hit my head and back as I ran through the streets blindly. The lamppost didn't help much, they were dimmed.

My French twist was drenched and few wavy strands were clinging to my neck and face as I stopped, turning my head left to right. Something was off. Where was I? where did the familiar mailing service store go? All I saw was black lit houses and unfamiliar buildings.

I licked my lips and let out heavy breathing I looked up at the street sign. I was in Bourbon street. I wasn't familiar with this part of the town. I turned around to go back where I started and let out a scream when I saw Erik standing few feet away from me.

"Emily," he spoke. "So nice to see you finally coming out." I shook my head as I backed away, stepping out from the sidewalk and onto the road.

"Please," I said, "Just leave me alone." He took a step forward, holding a sinister smile.

"This is not you, Erik. The loving and caring one wouldn't do this."

"He's dead!" he shouted. "He was left to die by your hands! And now the new Erik has come back for revenge!" He walked forward and I ran backwards. But my right food hooked and twisted over my left foot and I tripped, landing on my right side. I felt something hard and sharp hit the side of my head and I was dazed for a moment. Rain water had gushed and flowed into my ears and dress as I laid there, feeling lightheaded.

Something white blinded my eyes and I blinked, trying to shut it out. The light was getting brighter and brighter as I heard a car horn honked and someone shouting something.

"Emily!" Erik shouted. The car, I had realized, came closer until I blacked out.

* * *

AN: LE GASP! what will happen next? I know, because I am the author MUAHAhAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. I was so inspired that I written 4 more chapters to continue this epic story. my hands are now cramped. well happy reading! 3

**Grimreaper'sKeeper**: yes i got another addict falling in love with my story :D **Mossy Oak**: You will understand soon why Erika does not baby talk lol but that's in the next chapters **Ramonks33**: after reading this chapter, DUN DUN DUN **silvermoony77**: After she gave birth, if you notice, she has matured :) **Southern girl puppy love**: hehe let's not spoil it ^_^


	31. One Last Song Chapter 6

"Emily!" I shouted but she didn't hear me. She was dazed and confused. The car managed to swerve around her just in time and drove back from whence they came. Relieved, I rushed over to her side and lifted her up, cradling her upper body.

I checked her pulse. Normal. I then noticed her white dress was colored in a pinkish dye and I tilted her head to the left and gasp, her temple was bleeding.

"No, no, not now." I said under my breath. I picked her up bridal style and left the dark lit part of the town and found my home. It was the same like any other houses but hidden in the back. A one story house, one room, one washing room and a kitchen. It was better than nothing.

I kicked the door opened, kicking it close with the back of my heel. I went into my room and gently set her down on the bed, shedding my wet clothes. I lit the fire place on. I place the dripping clothes on the black iron stick that was standing over the fire to let it dry. I then put on a set of dry clothes and then went over to a small cupboard and took out a small aid kit I had "borrowed" from the pharmacy store.

My fingers felt cold and numb when it touched her ice cold skin. She would freeze to death. I quickly took her dress off, leaving her in a chemise and peeled it off too. I then went to the closet and took out a pair of black pants, white shirt and placed it over her, holding her head with one hand the other trying to put her arm through the hole.

Her other hand held a heavy pouch and I took it out, setting it on the small nightstand beside the bed. When I was done, I started for her bleeding temple. Using alcohol wipes, I gently dotted the dried blood and the wound. She didn't stir at all. Quickly, I crushed some herbs and sprinkled it over the wound and placed a white bandage over it, then wrapped it with a white cloth.

I went over to the fireplace to poke the fire, making it bigger. I touched her skin. It was beginning to feel warm. My hand found her cheek and I stroked it, going down to her jaw. But then my hands pulled back the slit of the shirt when I spotted a cut that had went from her shoulder bone almost to her breast.

My blood boiled knowing who did this. Jean. My teeth clenched until it grazed against each other. He had hurt her. I don't know how but he did it in some way to leave this permanent scar. I looked over at the pouch and opened it; inside was money. She was running away.

But to where? Why? And where was Erika?

I froze thinking about Erika. She was my daughter. She was looking at me back and forth with her big silver eyes. Then she smiled, being shocked, I denied her. Emily was hurt; if I hadn't denied her, I knew I would come back and it would ruin my chances of staying hidden.

When Emily stirred, I got up and went to get a glass of water. I didn't had food, because, really, I'm not much of a cook. So I just steal what I need from the market and be gone. When I came back, Emily was still sleeping.

Setting the glass down on the nightstand, I sat on the chair, looking at her. I thought about what to say to her when she wakes up.

"I miss you," I said to the sleeping Emily. I shook my head with a scrunched face. No, no, no, that will not do. Not after what I said to her the night before.

"You almost died last night and if it hadn't been for me-No," I growled. I sighed, "This is hopeless." I muttered. I took in a deep breath while cracking my knuckles. A bad habit I had formed.

"I'm sorry," I spoke out loud. "For leaving you hurt when I denied Erika. She's beautiful," I spoke softly now, letting the words flow out of my mouth.

"Our daughter, I mean. I've never had anyone to love until you came then Erika. I feel like the richest man in the world. But right now, I feel like the biggest fool. I didn't mean to hurt you like this Emily." I was now looking at her. Her chest rose up and down rhythmically and I knew she was deep asleep to hear this.

"I only did it because…well, because…I was scared." I sighed. "I never had a father and now that I am a father, I didn't know what to do. But I swear this to you, I will make Erika happy and be loved better than my own damn father." _Yes, that's good. _I thought.

"You really promised all that?" Emily spoke. I felt embarrassed she had heard all that. I swallowed a spit and nodded. She was looking at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Emily," I said coming to her side. "I'm sorry, my love." I brought her up into a hug as she cried into my chest.

"But yes, I do promise that." I said, bringing her face closer to mine.

"I'm happy to hear that. But now's not the right time to see Erika."

"Why not? She's my daughter too."

"I know but Lilly. She's a servant and a good friend. She knows Erika's not Jean's daughter but she doesn't know _you're _the father. And if she sees you, I think she'll alert the police."

Thinking it over, I nodded. That would be something this Lilly would do.

"Alright," I said, "When can I see her?"

"Until we get settled. Her house is by the opera house."

"I'll take you there early in the morning." Emily hugged me, and stayed quiet.

"I knew you weren't dead." She spoke. "You were still alive. But mother said otherwise." I shushed her.

"No time for talk. Get some sleep and then we'll talk."

* * *

A/N: I am unable to response because well, my bloody cramps and frequent she-hulk has come out so yes it's that time of the month. i can't stay longer on the computer chair or else the cramps will make me crazy. please enjoy :)


	32. One Last Song Chapter 7

When Jean awoke, he found Emily missing and her ring on his finger, stuck halfway. She left him. When he told mother, she acted calm, not knowing what he's talking about left him to yell at the servants for helping her runaway with Erika.

In a fit of rage, he had arrived at the opera house, and shattered everything in his office. The employees stood outside, not knowing what gotten Jean so angry but they were scared to ask him also. One ballerina boldly went inside his office, shutting the door behind her.

She luckily missed the thick book that was hurled at her face. Jean stopped when he saw Amelia with a frightened look on her face.

"What is it, Amelia?" He asked. He didn't have time for her complaints about the dance steps or the costumes. Did Emily left because she found out about his small affair with Amelia? No…the employees were too smart to keep their mouth shut.

Amelia adjusted her blonde half up do and glared at him with her sparkling blue eyes. She had came here to get a major role in the new opera- Swan Lake- she was rejected because of her short legs but Jean let her joined because she had shown potential in his office.

Emily, as much as he loved her as his wife, she was clueless when it comes to his business. Everyone in the opera house knew of their affair but they didn't had the guts to tell Emily or else they were blackmailed. If only his father would see him now, he'd have a fit and slapped him for ruining a business like this.

"All the workers are wondering why you are angry. Did something happen in your household, Jean?" She asked, closing the distance between them. "Is it the mother-in-law?" When he didn't reply, her eyebrows raised high.

"Is it the wife?" When his jaw clenched and he scowled, she smiled knowing it was his wife. She had only met her once. When she came to visit the Opera house. She was pregnant with Jean, which Amelia envied. Emily had a look of longing when she had looked at the stage and the costumes. Amelia noticed she was also going to the Prima Donna's room and intrigued, she followed her.

When Emily slipped in, she left the door cracked open just a little and Amelia took the chance and peeked inside. Her eyes widen when she saw the floor length mirror opened to reveal a secret passageway and Emily disappeared inside.

Quickly as a mouse, Amelia followed in pursuit, following Emily's back as she turned corners. Amelia had started to feel creepy at how eerie an dark the place but to add more to it, she heard a voice singing. It was Emily, she heard. She sounded broken and sad, as if mourning for something. Or someone perhaps.

Amelia had hid behind the walls of the stoned stairs and watched as Emily bend down to pick up the scattered burned music sheets. _What is she doing? _Amelia thought. Emily then placed it neatly on top of the organ and walked around until she found the swan bed.

She then bent her head down, placing her forehead against the swan's head, leaving Amelia utterly confused. _Is she mad? _Emily then straightened up and left. Amelia walked out from her hiding place and looked at the swan bed and the music sheet.

It seems Emily has some sort of past with this room. Did she knew the Opera Ghost? When she heard a squeak from behind her, she screamed, scurrying out of the lair. Amelia hadn't set foot in the fifth cellar ever again.

"She left me," Jean said bringing her out of her unpleasant memory. Amelia sat on his lap when he settled down on the chair, which wasn't thrown by Jean.

"With the child also,"

"That's terrible." Amelia said, pulling out a bottle of cognac and one glass that was broken.

"I loved her. And the child also," Jean said when he was handed a glass.

"Drink, it'll help you." It'd be better if he shut up talking about them. When Jean drowned the whole glass, Amelia poured another one.

"What am I to do?" He whispered. Amelia leaned against him, stroking his jaw.

"You have me." She said.

* * *

"That…scar. How did you get it?" Erik asked when morning came. I had slipped into my dry dress and was trying my best to comb my hair.

"Did Jean gave it to you?" Erik asked. I burst out laughing when I saw how angry he looked.

I shook my head, "No, I did it actually." When he had a questioning look, I smiled.

"I was pregnant with Erika. Almost a month to go. I begged Jean to let me come to the opera house. I wanted to see how it looked from the inside. I had wandered too far where they were fixing the wall. My shoulder scraped against a nail that was hanging out. It went from here," I touched the scar and slid down to where it ended near my breast. "To there. I ruined my dress, Jean was furious and sent me home. I wasn't allowed to set food into the opera house again."

"Serves you right. You could have hurt yourself. How was the family while I was…gone?" Erik asked.

"Jean's father died. He left the opera in Jean's hands." When Erik moaned an 'oh no.' I continued. "Mother took up gambling but she stopped after Erika was born. Father…he died."

"I'm sorry," Erik spoke.

I shook my head, "At least he's in a better place than here." Erik got up and held out his hand, "I should walk you back. Lilly must be worried sick."

I took his hand, and pulled myself up. Lilly would do that. Knowing her, she would have gone hysterical. Erik walked the both of us out to the front door. He checked outside to see if anyone was out yet. When he spotted none, he opened the door and lead me outside. I timidly touched the bandaged where my temple was and winced. How clumsy and stupid I am for doing that.

But Erik said to clean it with some medicine and it should fade. While we were walking, I felt Erik's thumb rub back and forth against my hand. It's as if he was still trying to see if I was really here with him or afraid to let go.

"Well, this is it." I spoke, when we reached her house. I stood on my toes, kissing him and watched as his eyes looked back at me with sadness.

"I'd hate to let you go like this. But it's for the best."

"For Erika," I said, smiling.

"For Erika," He repeated softly. I walked up to the steps and knocked on the door. The door unlocked and Lilly's face was mixed worried, relief, then anger.

"Do you realize how worried and scared I was about you last night? I thought Jean had found out or something." I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Never mind that, as long as you're here and safe. Come in." She stood aside, opening the door wider and I looked back. Erik was gone. How does he still keep doing that? I stepped in and felt an instant coolness. The mansion was always hot because of the windows that had little to no curtains to shed the light.

But here, it felt cool. The walls were painted in a faded purple, adorned with many pictures of Lilly's family and friends. There were two sofas facing each other with a table in the middle. The stairs were next to me leading me up to the rooms and I spotted the kitchen not too far away.

"Well, it's not grand like the mansion but it's damn well better than anything else." Lilly said, opening one window to let the air out.

"I like it," I said, smiling.

"I just fed Erika but she kept looking at the door. She misses you, because she kept fussing last night." Hearing that, I felt sad and went upstairs to where the second room was. The room was in a light blue color. The floor was panel wood and there was a half window next to the bed with curtains open.

I spotted Erika on the bed, asleep with both her hands placed on the side of her head.

"This is your room. Decorate it however you like. I brought your suitcase. Breakfast will take longer than usual." Lilly said behind me.

"Lilly," I chuckled. "You're not a maid anymore."

"I know," Lilly shook her head, "I'm so used to it-Emily, what's wrong with your head?" She crossed over to me and took a closer look at the wound.

"Did he?" I shook my head.

"No, this was my fault. I was rushing and it was raining and I slipped. Hitting my head." At least I'm telling half the truth.

Lilly tsked at me and sighed, "Be careful next time, Emily. You might do permanent damages to yourself." Lilly dismissed herself and I was left alone with sleeping Erika. I went to the suitcase, hoisting it up to set it on the nightstand and opened it.

I began sorting clothes separately. Then there were Erika's toys and the money purse. I remembered mother's money and I swirled around looking at the ground. I didn't drop it. I patted my sides to feel any bump. Nothing.

I groaned. I must have left it at Erik's home. I started to hang the clothes in the closet along with Erika's clothes. Once I was done, I placed the suitcase under the bed. Erika stirred and cried, pouting her lips which I found to be cute.

I spoke softly to her to soothe her and hummed a tune to lull her back to sleep. Getting up, I scratched my head but winced when my nails came in contact with the wound. I had to remember there's a bandaged on my temple.

I decided to take a bath and gathering my clothes, I spotted the bathroom was located beside my closet. Funny, I didn't spot it before. Opening the door, I peeked inside. Everything was white. The water closet, the tub with the clawed foot complete with indoor plumbing, an arched window and a sink with a mirror along with a shelf with the essentials for a bath.

My eyes formed into one when I tried to work the knobs on the water faucet. I had burnt myself when it was too hot, almost yelp when it was too cold. Using both, it turned to warm and filled the tub in minutes. I pulled the thin white curtains to shut the window and slid in the tub, sighing in content.

* * *

A/N: Blah, sorry for the chapter being boring but we have a new character: Amelia. hehe. I had re watched parts of the phantom of the opera, and once again, the sexy gerard butler has resprung my love for the musical. once school starts, sadly, I won't be able to update daily like this (which I **love **by the way) so I'll probably update at least twice a week, maybe, if I'm lucky enough. D:

**TwilightxWolfxRena**: thanks love 3 **silvermoony77**: we all want to hug erik. he may be ruthless and sadistic, but he is, after all, a human who needs love. **Your Tanned Legged Juliet**: I am fine, love. I'm not dying although it feels like it T_T **Ramonks33**: she's fine, no harm has done to her


	33. One Last Song Chapter 8

"Oh, no." I said when I spotted Emily's money purse sitting on the nightstand, untouched. I'll give it to her tonight, I decided. Since I had nothing better to do, I visited my opera house. It looked the same inside and outside but I had snuck into my Box Five to see the rehearsal.

"I see Swan Lake is in progress," I said under my breath. I looked at the 10 ballerinas, observing them one by one. They were graceful, elegant and they knew what to do which I liked. But there was one that was struggling to keep up. She was a blonde head, I notice now that I had looked closer. She stopped dancing and my eyes followed her as she complained something to jean, the new manager.

_I had liked the two idiots better, _I thought begrudgingly.

"I don't like this dance, Jean!" she said, crossing her arm.

"Clumsy and a diva," I said, narrowing my eyes. But I couldn't argue, the rest was pretty but she stood out with her beauty. She was more curvy, taller and had lean legs under the swan dress. Something told me, her skill didn't get her the major role in the Swan Lake production.

"Well the play is in two weeks, Amelia. If you don't like it, quit." Jean said simply, making Amelia shock.

Amelia? Amelia Delacour? Her parents were known to have business in oil production. What is she doing in a theater? Amelia huffed and stormed off the stage, leaving the ballerina to happily continue.

My ears picked up death threats and curses outside of the box and I followed the voice. It was Amelia, she was stomping to her room. I followed close to her while staying hidden. My eyebrows raised when her room was the Prima Donna room.

"Who the hell think he is? Telling me to quit!" She mocked, sitting down on the vanity chair. She glared at herself while undoing her hair, letting the straight locks fall down past her shoulders.

"A diva with a temper," I spoke, startling her. She regained her composure and rolled her eyes.

"Get out," Was all she said.

"How can I? This is my home," I said, watching from behind the mirror as Amelia tore the necklace, throwing it on the table.

"Careful," I suddenly said. "The props, I mean."

"They're just props. They don't have any value to it."

This girl was beginning to irk me more than Emily when I first met her.

"You should treat my properties as they are." "Is that you, Jean? Get out of here! I've had enough of your foolishness." I snapped, appearing out from the mirror. She let out a scream, falling backwards as she scrambled to get up.

"Prima Donna, you will regret talking back to the Opera Ghost!" I hissed.

"But…you're…dead!" She stammered, trying the door knob.

"Foolish girl! Don't even bother escaping. I could kill you in a mere second." Amelia swallowed and clutched her throat as if she knew what her fate would be. I grinned at that.

"Please, spare my life, monsieur. I'll do anything." She slowly got up, raising a shaky hand to her costume sleeve. _Oh, please stop. _I thought.

* * *

I pulled the plastic giraffe's head out of Erika's mouth before she choked. She started to fuss but I patted her butt, "You'll choke, sweet."

She pouted and I made a playful stern face. "So that's your innocent card? Giving me the pout? You are just like your father," I shook my head, smiling.

It was afternoon, the hottest day in summer and I was beginning to get impatient about August. I had already missed Erik when he left but I knew he would be back, along with my money purse. I used the fan to fan Erika to cool her off but her curious fingers kept pulling the fan towards her mouth.

"Stop it, you little thief." I chuckled. "It's not food." Lilly had gone for the day to buy food to prepare so I was left to watch the house.

The door opened downstairs, and I knew Lilly was back. I picked up Erika to go downstairs. "You're back early, Lilly-" I let out a scream when I saw Erik standing there. He had a knife sticking out through the side of his stomach.

Immediately, I set Erika down into the crib and went over to him.

"Erik, please tell me what happened. Who did this?" My hands were frantically moving around where the knife was and I felt like crying.

"Explain…later…get….it…out…" Erik said between breaths. He must have ran to get here." I nodded, hooking his left arm over my shoulder and my other hand holding his hip, careful not to touch the knife and I set him lying down on the couch. It was like Déjà vu all over again. The painful memory of Erik lying on my bed, bleeding, and it was mother who did it. But since it wasn't mother, because she never leaves her room anymore, who would do this?

My hands hesitantly wrapped around the knife and I looked at Erik, unsure.

"Do it," He said.

"What if I hurt you?"

"Do it, Emily." he said through clenched teeth.

Nodding, I tightened my grip, pulling the knife out. But since it was so deep, the knife went out inch by inch. Erik was screaming in pain as he tried to control his body from thrashing around. My vision blurred because of the tears. Erika was crying because she didn't know what was going on.

"Stop, stop, stop." Erik said, taking my hands. The knife was halfway out.

"Erik, if I don't get it out, it will be infected." I cradled his cheek and let the tears silently run down my face.

"I know," He said softly. He flinched and hunched over violently. "It hurts." he said, clutching my hand. I bit my lip from crying on it pain how hard his grip was.

"I have to get a doctor," I said, getting up.

"No!" He pulled me down, shaking his head. "If they see my face, they will know."

"But the knife-"

"Forget about the knife. Just stay here with me." I obliged but hearing how he had put it, it seemed like this was a cruel goodbye.

"Who did this?"

He took a minute to reply as he swallowed, "Amelia Delacour,"

"I know her,"

"Well, I stupidly followed her into the Prima Donna room. And she thought…" He paused to flinch. "She thought I was going to kill her so she made an offer to give her body to me."

I gasp. She's not innocent like she seemed at all.

"And then?"

"She kept a knife under the sofa and plunged it to my side."

"What did you do?" I asked, wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead. His skin was burning hot also.

"I killed her." When my eyes widened, I looked into his silver ones to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Bu..how." I blabbered. "Erik!"

"Simple. I broke her neck. I left her there and escaped through the mirror and got here."

"Erik, you're burning up. I have to get a doctor." When he refused, I didn't listen. I went to the kitchen to get a towel and soaked it with cold water and squeezed the excess water. I then fold it and walked back to Erik, placing it on his forehead. Well…half his forehead.

"I'm going. I won't be long." I placed a kiss on his lip and ran to find a doctor and soon.

* * *

A/N: Le Sigh when will Erik ever learn? -shakes head- Happy Reading!


	34. One Last Song Chapter 9

The pain was unbearable to cope. It was worse than Christine's dagger. I pressed the cold towel against my forehead to at least lower the body temperature down. I used the arm rest to pull myself up and winced when I felt the knife moved.

I looked at Erika with a smile.

"Da!" I smiled brighter.

"What did you say?"

"Da!" Erika squealed, kicking her legs.

"Da loves you too." I settled back down, making the knife move back and forth. The door opened and a flustered Emily came in with a young doctor. He recognized my face but said nothing.

"We'll have to put him on a bed. He can't lie in a position like that."

"I'll do it," I said, getting up. Emily went by my side, hoisting me up. The doctor took my other side and we slowly ascend the steps and to where, I presumed, was Emily's room. I laid down, feeling much better but let out an agonized yell when the doctor touched the knife.

"I'm gong to pull it out or else it will puncture deeper muscles and you'll die of blood loss." The doctor explained. He gripped the knife and pulled fast, succeeding, and I let out a loud scream when I felt the after burn and pain. The once white bed was now stained with blood in a corner. Emily had disappeared downstairs while the doctor poured a clear liquid on the wound. I groaned in pain, it left a stinging pain and the doctor stopped it with a thick cotton.

He held the cotton as he managed to wrap a long sheer white cloth that went around my waist and stomach. When Emily appeared she was holding Erika in her arms.

"How is he?" Asked Emily setting Erika on the bed.

"He'll have to stay in bed for two weeks. He should be careful when he sit up or move around. I'll give you a bottle of cleansing alcohol and some cloth."

After Emily paid for the bottle, she laid down with Erika in the middle.

"I'm sorry," I spoke.

"For what?" She ask nuzzling Erika.

"For being stupid and followed her."

"Well you are the Opera Ghost. You get what you want." She teased.

"Erika just said her first words." I said with a smile.

"Really? What was it?"

"Da."

She gasp, kissing Erika's cheek. "Almost there, Erika. And you'll learn to say Maman, or no." Emily leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll go get some lunch for you. Stay here."

"Like I'm going places," I said sarcastically.

* * *

AN: Sorry for having the chapter so short. I've developed a pain in my abdomen and couldn't continue without doubling over. I'll be fine it's the darn cramps. RxR


	35. One Last Song Chapter 10

A short scream and a blow to the head woke me up in pain. A middle aged woman with frightened green eyes ad brown hair was standing over me with a fireplace poker.

She whacked at me again, "You murderer!"

I glared at her, setting a firm grip on the stick and pulled it away from her. She widened her eyes as I tossed it away from me.

"How dare you-"

"Lilly, stop!" Emily gasp when she came in, carrying a tray of food. She placed it on the nightstand and gently turned Lilly to her.

_So this is Lilly, _I thought.

"What is _he _doing here? He's suppose to be…well, dead!" Lilly pointed at me.

"He's Erik. Erika's father." Lilly stayed quiet until her eyes widen and she stepped back a couple of feet.

"No," She whispered.

"He was that one that came into kitchen three days ago."

"How-" She was lost for words as she kept looking back at me and Emily.

"At the opera house." Emily explained. Lilly's eyes rolled back and she fainted, falling to the floor like a fly would drop dead.

"I'll get her to her room," Emily bend down, pulling Lilly up and grunted with effort as she placed Lilly out of the room. I looked over to my left, seeing Erika pulling at her socks.

"What are you doing?" When she looked at me, as if she was caught in the act, she pulled it hard. The socks dropped on her belly and she grinned. She won.

I reached down and picked up the socks, placing it back on her foot. I kissed the bottom of the foot and squealed, trying to pull it back. She then pouted and started to cry and I stopped.

She stopped and laughed again, leaving me shaking my head.

"You sneaky drool maker."

* * *

"What…what happened?" Lilly ask groggily when she opened her eyes.

"You saw the Opera Ghost on my blood stained bed," I answered. I had placed her on the bed and opened the windows to let the air in.

"Oh my god," Lilly groaned. "This can't be true. You and the Opera- err.. Erik? Did your mother know?" I nodded with a sad smile.

"She tried to stop it from growing into something more serious. Papa was a little uncomfortable but he accepted it. As for Jean, I didn't tell him at all."

"My poor Emily," Lilly whispered. I swallowed a lump when Carolina had said the same thing to me when my ankle was broken.

"Is that why there was a bonfire outside of the opera house? Did your mother do that?"

"Yes," I said. "She tried to burned Erik's things. Erik and I were going to escape to Ireland but she stopped that too." Lilly held my hand gave me a comforting squeeze.

"Well, you are here now. She won't harm you and Erik, nor Erika."

I smiled suddenly, "You're letting Erik stay?"

Lilly flustered a bit but she nodded. I squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you, I'll go tell him." I stood up from where I sat and opened the door to my room. I heard was 'you sneaky drool maker' from Erik and a laugh from Erik when I came in.

"Lilly's letting you stay here! I'll go get my stuff and yours from the house." Before he could say anything, I was already halfway down the stairs. When I came out, two police man carried a black bag from the opera house and I knew it was Amelia's body inside.

If I hadn't known Erik I would have been frightened for my life. I spotted jean and ducked behind a lamp post and watched as he turned his back. I dodged a couple of bystanders and reached Erik's home. The house outside and inside did not look Erik's home at all. It seems the lair was more his style. It fit his dark personality rather than this plain house.

When I went in, I started at the bedroom. I took a random bag and placed his clothes and anything that belonged to him in the bag. My money purse was also in there along with the monkey music box. My hands paused when I spotted something shiny on the floor. I picked it up and brought it to the sunlight.

It was my engagement ring to Erik. He kept it in a perfect condition as well. Holding my right hand out, I placed it on my ring finger that had father's ring. It fit perfectly. I started to step out from the room when I dropped the bag, seeing Jean's enraged face.

How did he spotted me? His eyes landed on the engagement ring and his lips set into a grim line.

"Hiding out here with your new fiance is it?" Jean ask, stepping closer to me. I backed away from him. He shut the door closed and my heart drummed in a fast pace. That was my only escape, now I was trapped.

"So this is where you've been hiding. And what's that? Clothes for your fiance?" He hissed the word out heavily.

"How did you find me?"

"Easy, your hair was too recognizable. No one has long wavy black hair like you, Emily."

_The kitchen, _I thought. It must have some weapon to defend myself.

"And the odd thing is Amelia- you've met her- is found dead in the prima donna's room. Someone broke her neck, they said. I lost a friend in my lie and found my wife. Lucky me," he said flatly. I flung myself off the wall and ran for the kitchen.

He was quicker, grabbing my hair and pulled me back. I let out a painful cry but he slapped me.

"Shut up, you whore!" he shouted. I fell to the floor, clutching my throbbing cheek, and possibly bleeding lip. I whimpered when he got closer and brought me up by my upper arm.

"Who is he?" He shook me violently until my eyes rolled. When my mouth and eyes didn't tell, he slapped me again, out of rage, this time on my other cheek.

"You can hit me all you want but I'll never tell you, you…monster!" I shouted.

"Oh?" Jean raised an eyebrow. His eyes lowered to my dress and my breathing quickened. "There's always the _other _way,"

I screamed no when his hands found my dress, ripping it.

* * *

"Here you are, some soup with bread and fruits on the other plate," Lilly said. Although she was frightened of me, she warmed up quickly. I was beginning to like her too. She was kind and soft hearted which I understand why Emily became her best friend. I looked at the ticking clock. 9 at night.

"Emily is taking a long time," I said, going for the fruit plate.

"She must have took a wrong turn," Lilly said shaking her head. "The girl's never had a good sense of direction." Lilly picked up Erika to bathe her and I was left alone in peace.

Usually it doesn't take that long to get my things. The thought of Emily in trouble gnawed the back of my mind, leaving me feeling unsettled. Perhaps she didn't get lost…perhaps something got in her way.

I got up slowly, wincing a little when I stood up. My legs wobbled but regained composure and I staggered out.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked holding a naked Erika.

"Emily's in trouble. I have to go find her." I grunted when I spotted the stairs.

"But you can't leave. You're still healing!" Lilly said, her voice turning into a squeak.

"It never stopped me before," I managed to say when my foot touched the stairs. Slowly but quickly. I reached the bottom and pulled the door open, almost breaking the hinges.

"Emily, you better be lost," I said under my breath.

* * *

I used my nails to scratch his face and Jean let out a cry, letting me go. He had ripped the front part of my dress, exposing my bra. My lips were caked in dry blood and both my cheeks had Jean's handprints. I scrambled to get up and ran for the door. My little victory was over when I felt Jean's hands pulling me back.

"No!" I screamed, kicking my legs. My heel dug into the floor to stop him but he was stronger. He dropped me on the floor; I got up but he punched where my wound was and I fell back, feeling dazed and my vision blurred with white lights swirling around.

When his hands slid under my dress, I thrashed around. His knees pinned my legs down, leaving me helpless. I used my hands to claw but they were both clamped down by his other hand.

"No," I whispered, "Please."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't ran away." His fingers were just outside the barrier of my under garments and the inside of me shook as I tried one last attempt to move.

His hands stopped and was pulled out. I then felt his weight and hold were lifted off me and I looked to see his shocked face, pulled back and punched by Erik. Never before had I seen Erik's face. An enraged animal ready to kill the prey.

"Hm, I've waiting to kill you ever since. Oh wait, I think now's the right time." Erik venom words left Jean flinching as he doubled over from a blow to the stomach.

"Where did he hit you?" Erik ask me. I pointed to my mouth. He punched Jean's mouth.

"Where else?" I pointed at my cheeks. He didn't slap Jean, he punched him. Jean look like he was going to faint.

"And where else" Erik ask when I pointed at my temple, he made a growl that left me shaking. He gave jean one final blow to the temple. Jean flew back against the wall, unconscious.

Erik looked back at me, breathing heavily. His eyes dropped down to my bare chest and his knuckles cracked as he clenched it into a fist.

"Did he?" Erik ask, not wanting to finish.

"Close, but you came." I got up and ran into Erik's arms, crying.

"If you had came late-" Erik shushed me and rock me side to side.

"It's over now, love," Erik touched my chin, bringing my face up. He turned my head left and right, looking at the slap, the bleeding lip and the oozing temple.

"That bastard-"

"It's over now, Erik," I repeated. "I want to go home." I placed Erik's hand into mine. My eyes landed on his wound, and I gasp. The blood was seeping through his shirt.

"We've gotta get you home! Oh wait, I forgot the bag." I detached myself from Erik's arms and took the bag with me.

* * *

AN: Ah, school open house -_- but that's fine IM A SENIOR NOW MUAHAHAHAHAHHA BOW DOWN- ahem well of course if no one had figured it out but Jean is a little crazy in the head

RxR! 3


	36. One Last Song Chapter 11

"You shouldn't have moved too much," I scolded, pouring the liquid over the wound. When we came home, Lilly was bawling her eyes out. She was worried sick and when she saw how Erik and I looked, she threatened to go and give Jean a piece of her mind.

I had carried Erik up the stairs and he laid down, wincing.

"It was worth it. I've been wanting to kill him when I first saw him flirting with you in the streets." I carefully placed the cotton pad over it and wrapped it securely with a long white cloth.

"Well, someone has been jealous of their whole life." I remarked. "I'm going for a little nap. Wake me up if Erika cries or something." I told Erik and laid down. I didn't bother to relax, my body automatically shut down for me.

"_You have to relax and breathe for me, mademoiselle, or else the baby will not crown." The mid wife said. I let out a gasp and fell back on the bed. My face and neck were sweating. My back was hurting and the contraction was even more traumatizing than anything else. _

"_Alright," I breathed out. I relaxed and the mid wife continued._

"_I need you to hold her knee back for the infant to come out easier," The midwife directed mother. Mother nodded and held my left knee back. I let out a painful scream when I felt another contraction. _

"_How do you feel, Emily?" mother ask. _

"_Like pushing a watermelon through a small tube, that's what it is!" I snapped. I clutched the sides of the bed as my nails dig into the mattress. _

_It has been 10 hours into labor and the baby was defiant to not come out. _

"_On the count of three, you push," Midwife instructed me. I nodded; anything to let this pain go away. I felt like I was going to die. _

"_1, 2, 3," I used my strength and pushed, gasping out air as my head fell back. _

"_Good, now do it again." When she counted to three, I used all my power, pushing hard. _

"_One more," I clenched my teeth, pushing hard, to the point of holding my breath until I turned red. When I heard the sound of crying, I laid down, exhausted. _

"_Congratulations, it's a girl!" The midwife said, holding up the newborn. I let out a tired smile and sat up halfway with the pillow as my back support. _

_Mother kissed my forehead, "I'm so proud of you, darling," The midwife walked over to me with a white bundle blanket, and handed me the baby. _

_Her big black eyes were looking back and forth at me. _

"_Finally, you're out. You're a defiant little one, aren't you?" I whispered, kissing her forehead. _

"_What are you going to name her?" _

_I didn't hesitate at all, "Erika." _

"_I don't like it." _

"_It's not your child," _

My eyes opened to the sound of laughter and I blinked a couple of times. I turned my head and saw Erika being carefully sitting up by Erik's hand. He was bouncing her and she was enjoying it. I had slept till it was 7 at night. I stretched a little and massaged my stiff neck.

"You're awake," Erik said, leaning over to kiss me. I smiled, and sat up.

"I had a dream about the night I gave birth to Erika."

Erik used his hands to cradle her head in case she tilted too far back. "How was it?" he asked.

"Painful but rewarding. 10 hours to get her out."

"10 hours!" Erik said, feigning a shock. "My, my, you didn't want to get out did you? You wanted to stay," Erik grinned as she gurgled.

"I bled after Erika's birth." He stopped grinning and looked at me with a serious face.

"What happened?" He ask, setting Erika on the bed.

"I don't know but I was bedridden for five days until it stopped."

"You must have been scared."

I nodded. "Frightened. But when I look at Erika, I felt all was right. I was afraid to hold her too. I thought I might drop her because she was too tiny."

The door slammed below and pounding footsteps ascend the stairs and came in Lilly, sweating.

"Emily, it's Jean." Lilly took a deep breath to control her breathing. I rushed down the stairs, wasting no time. I opened the door and looked at the huge crowd, gathered in a circle.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave or else I'll have to arrest you for public disturbance." I heard the police said when I came closer.

Jean had the same outfit the day he was almost killed by Erik. The same bloody face and bruises everywhere.

"I demand to see my wife. Or else I won't leave." When the police touched his elbow, Jean quickly pulled a gun at him and the crowd disperse, screaming wildly.

"Jean!" I yelled, catching his attention.

"I think you have to go, my wife is here." He mumbled to the police.

"I'm sorry, sir. He's been drinking-"

"Just take him home, Madame," the police said and left me and Jean alone.

"Are you out of your mind to this?" I asked. Jean smiled, walking towards me.

"I've been looking for you, Emily. I was beginning to think the Opera Ghost had kidnapped you."

"He didn't kidnap me,"

"It seems like it. Well, now that you're here, let's go home." He grabbed my elbow but I pulled back, glaring at him.

"I'm not going with you anywhere! Not what happened last night!" I hissed.

"Be careful, darling, you might get the people's attention," Jean murmured against my ear. I felt something cold and hard poking my back and I knew it was a gun.

"Do you think that'll scare me? Make me come with you?"

Jean shrugged indifferently, "I hope it might. Or else I can just blow our daughter's brain out." He cocked the gun towards the window at Lilly's house. He knew where I lived.

"No!" I shouted, pulling his arm down. "I'll come with you."

Jean grinned. "I knew that would do the trick. And we're not going home. We're going to the Opera house. I bet you're familiar with it, as you've always have been." He pulled me roughly and I was reluctant to follow him but with a gun pointing at my back, I had nowhere to go but straight.

"I trust you're familiar with this room." He lead me down the hallway and then to the Prima Donna's room. He opened the door and shoved me inside forcefully. I grabbed the vanity chair to balance myself.

"And what about Erika?" I ask.

"She's not my child. She's born out of wedlock." I let out a scream and lunged myself at him. He grabbed my hands before it could reach his face, twisting it facing down.

"She's with her father!"

"So the story turns into a climax." Jean said, pushing me back on the sofa. "I knew there was something going on between you and….that monster!" Jean ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around.

"You could have told me," Jean said, looking at me.

"If I did, you would have killed her."

"Oh yes, you're right." He mumbled. "Well, I must go. Since Amelia died, you are now the main character of Swan Lake." He bowed mockingly at me as he went for the door.

"No, Jean, I don't know the steps. You can't do this."

My hands touched his arm to stop him from closing the door. He looked at my touch and back up at me.

"You've always wanted to come back on stage. Now's your chance," He pulled his arm away and closed the door.

"I can't do this." I said to myself. Swan Lake is in a few weeks. I've no costume, no routines, no directions. I collapsed on the vanity chair, looking at myself in the mirror.

A knock came on the door and it opened, a young girl about 14 with brown hair and freckles came in.

"Madame, I've come to do your gown fittings." She said with a bit of English accent. Nodding, I stripped my clothes and put on the Swan Lake dress. The dress was made out of white feathers and there were small ones that bunched around the chest to form some sort of bra. A jewel was encrusted in the middle of the chest also.

"This…gown is tight." I said pulling at the fabric. "Like second skin."

"You're a bit fuller than our…previous Prima Donna who wore this." She said sewing a ripped seam. _Amelia, _my mind answered. _the girl who was murdered by Erik. _

"Did she had a funeral? The Prima Donna, I mean," I raised my arms to let her adjust the sides.

"Yes, Madame. Her family had came and gave a funeral. A lot of people came to pay their respects. Monsieur Claude was there."

_Of course, they knew each other intimately, I thought dryly. _I did knew of their affair but I waited to see what happen. Too bad I waited too long and she was killed.

"There," She said, stepping back looking at her masterpiece. I turned around to look at the full length mirror and smiled. I was back. The gown had fitted perfectly, hugging my curves and the feathers had fallen in the right places.

"Thank you, um…" I looked at the girl for help.

"Kathy, Madame." She cursied.

"Welcome to the Opera populaire." I said smiling. I slid out of the dress and into my own one.

"Thank you. Oh supper will be served at the-"

"I know where to go Kathy. I've been here long enough to know the place."

Her eyes widen. "I recognize you now. Your maiden name was Saunters. You're Emily Saunters, aren't you?"

"At your service," I inclined my head. She gasp and clapped her hands, gleefully.

"You're most talked about in the town where I lived. They loved your performance in the pirate play."

"Thank you. I remember the play. I though it was awful."

"But you're married to Jean Claude," Kathy said confused.

"What's…wrong about it?" I asked.

She shook her head, folding the costume carefully on her arm.

"He's a rake before he married you. Oh look at me, gossiping like no tomorrow. I must be off. Good day, Madame Claude."

"Please, call me Emily," I said.

* * *

AN: I decided to upload **two **chapters in one day because I am bored and nothing to do haha. well happy reading.

**Your Tanned Legged Juliet**: haha bring on the violence. **Phantoms and Angels**: yes you can lol **stillstanding13**: thank you dear :3 **silvermoony77**: its not everyday you see a woman hitting a phantom hehe **Ramonks33**: yes it was O_o


	37. One Last Song Chapter 12

Mme. Giry had retired to move to America with her daughter Meg. So the new choreographer was Mme. Benoit. She was a middle aged woman, around her 50s. She has been a choreographer for twelve years. She had brown hair just like Mme. Giry's only hers was always tied in a tight chignon. She didn't carry a cane like Mme. Giry but a wooden stick to hit us if we didn't hold a position correctly.

She had tight lips that were always pursed and sharp green eyes to spot out any errors. She had glasses perched halfway up the bridge of her nose and wore dark clothing to make herself look thinner. She didn't say if she was married or not. She'd rather kept her private life…private.

As for the ballerina's, they were new and younger than I am. Some were from 13-15. But they had determination on their faces. When I told them who I was, they had gushed over the fact how lucky I am to be married to the 'handsome' Jean and they loved me in the pirate play.

The only person I recognized was Jacques, who had still managed to hang around in the theater. We hugged and cried when we saw each other. I felt like I belong in the opera house. Everything was right in the world. For once.

"Chin up, heads up!" I heard a smack and a loud gasp from behind me and felt a sweat trickled down my back. It has been a year since I stopped doing ballet. I had hoped I didn't lose the skills yet.

"You," She said, appearing beside me. "what is your name?"

"Emily Claude, Madame." I tried to curtsy but she had kept everyone in a third position for the last five minutes. Everyone was tired and their arms were aching.

My arms were struggling to stay up.

"Since our…previous dancer passed away does not mean I will not go easy on you just because you're married to the patron. We only have on more week until the opening of Swan Lake and you'll be forced to stay up late to learn the steps. Understand, Mademoiselle Claude?" she asked, pointing the stick at my arm.

I flinched at the sudden touch of the stick but nodded firmly.

"Good. Now demi plie and grande plie!" She shouted.

I was in for a rough night.

* * *

"Erik, I really don't think this is a good idea." Lilly said when we had reached the fifth cellar. Everything was the same only…dusty. No matter, I can always clean to take my mind off of killing Jean.

"it's the only way I can be closer to Emily and closer to killing Jean. How is it not a good idea?" I cradled Erika's head and nuzzled her soft hair.

She was sleeping when we had sneak into the opera house, using one of my secret openings.

"Well, I don't like it. Erika could get sick from how filthy this place is. I should come every week for three days to clean. No charge." Lilly said.

"Thank you, Lilly. You're bringing me closer to my plan." When she rolled her eyes, I grinned at her. I had to find Emily to see if she was fine. And alive, as well.

* * *

I panted, feeling my lungs were about to explode from doing so many fouette en tournant. My legs felt shaky and aching since my muscles to the extreme exercise.

One girl beside me panted, using her knees to brace herself up.

"It'll get better. I promise." I encouraged her. She nodded and spin along with the dancers.

_Whack! _

I turned my head to the attention and widen my eyes when I saw a young girl dropping to the floor, holding her calf.

"You didn't do it right! Do it again! All of you!" Mme. Benoit yelled.

"A lunatic isn't she?" Jacques said appearing next to me.

"She's the only choreographer we've got, unfortunately." I said.

"Chin up, bonbon. This is what you've been dying to do."

"Did you just call me candy?"

Jacques shrugged, giving me a smile and went behind the curtains. I shook my head at him and wiped a sweat on my forehead.

"Claude!" She shouted. I looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"Get back in line!" I scrunched my nose but obeyed doing a full spin, and just for the heck of it, I added my own grande jete.

I let out a cry when I felt the stinging pain of the wood stick contacted my thigh. I fell to the floor with a thud and clutched the pain, glaring at her. The music stopped and all of the ballerinas looked at me and Mme. Benoit.

"What was that?" She asked, coming closer to me.

"A grande jete. To add a little fun. You've been hitting and yelling at these girls since morning. I've had enough of your rude and nasty personality."

"Why you-" her wooden stick raised and I flinched, waiting for the impact.

"Madame Benoit," Jean's voice stopped her. I opened my eyes, looking at Jean. He was walked down from the audience. He had a grim looked also.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked.

"Your wife-" She pointed the stick accusingly at me. "has been nothing but a defiant little girl. She refuse to follow the dance steps and talked back at me."

"Is this true?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, it's true," One of the ballerina's spoke. All heads turned towards her.

It was Helen. She was only 15, with jet black hair and blue eyes. She was very friendly to me as other girls. Maybe because I was the oldest and I'm more of a bigger sister to them to look up to.

"Emily only did it because Mme. Benoit's been hitting us," Helen slowed her words down when she saw Mme. Benoit's warning look.

"Mme. Benoit?" Jean ask, now looking at her.

"Well I-"

"She's already pushing us to the edge of madness with her perfection also," It was Joana who spoke. A chorus of yeahs came and Mme. Benoit was flustering.

"I want no more abusing the girls, Mme. Benoit. Especially since they are young. As for my wife, she's not a little girl. She's the mother of my child, and a wonderful dancer." He gave me one more look and left, going to his office.

Mme. Benoit looked at me and walked away, keeping her chin up.

"Thank you, girls." I said, smiling at them. Two of them came and helped me stood up.

"You're like a big sister to us. We look after each other no matter the consequences." Sarah spoke.

"Grande souer," Helen said, smiling.

Jacques whistled loudly to catch our attention. "Supper's ready." The girls screamed and laugh, running off. I punched lightly on Jacque's arm.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing,"

"How's Giggle Wiggles?" Jacques asked, referring to Erika. When I had wrote him a letter about my pregnancy, Jacques was thrilled to become a god father.

But when he tried to visit, Jean wouldn't let him in. I apologize to Jean and made it up by letting him hold Erika. He had nicknamed Giggle Wiggles which I thought was cute and fit perfectly fr her.

"She's fine. She won't say words though. She rather laughs. But she is learning to sit up or trying."

"Sounds like Giggle Wiggles to me."

"Emily," Jean called, motioning for me to come.

Jacques bid me goodbye and I had nowhere to go but forward.

"Yes?" I spoke when I came.

"Did I hurt you?" Jean ask, cradling my face. He was turning my face left and right, examining any wounds.

"No, but the gun point would fade."

"I'm sorry," Jean sighed, pulling me down to sit on his lap. "When you and Erika had left, I was a complete wreck."

_I can tell, _I thought looking at his office. It was a mess everywhere.

"What were you thinking, Emily?" Jean ask.

"Well," I said leaning against him. "I was tired of being stuck in the house with nothing to do."

"You could have told me," Jean said.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have listen."

"Forgive me?" Jean ask, pulling out my ring hand.

"For what?"

"For being a complete ass.'

"…I forgive you." I held out my and watched as he placed the ring onto the finger. It sparkled in the light everywhere I turned the hand.

"Your thigh has a red mark now," Jean said.

"Well now I'm forced to stay after rehearsal done to learn the dance steps."

"Maybe I could sneak in and bribe her to release you early,"

"No, she would hit you with the wooden stick."

"Oh right, I forgot. Where's Erika? You came empty handed."

"She's….with Lilly." I lied.

"I apologized for calling her-"

"It's over, Jean. don't bring it up." I slid off his lap and excused myself to go to supper. The dining room was filled with ballerinas, the orchestra crew, the workers and Jacques. The place was crowded and filled with loud conversations that left my ears roaring.

"Hello," I greeted myself, sitting down beside Jacques.

"We're having soup." Jacques said.

"What?" I pointed at my ear, indicating I couldn't hear him.

"Soup!" He yelled, pointing at his bowl. I shook my head and watched the girls whispering into one another ears. How cute. Something dropped in the middle of the table and the girls screamed, scrambling up from their spot and ran over to me.

All conversations ceased as they look at the table.

"What happened?" Mme. Benoit ask, coming in.

"Something dropped on the table," Helen said.

Mme. Benoit looked at me, "Well go get it." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table. I masked my smile when I spotted red rose with the familiar black ribbon. I picked it up and everyone gasp whispering.

"What is it?" Mme. Benoit ask.

"It's from the Opera Ghost." I said. Oh, silly Erik.

"Who?" She ask.

"You mean, you don't know who he is?" Jacques ask. "He's the mastermind behind this opera house. It was him that built this place, composed plays. He's a genius, a musician and architect."

"He's a murderer," Helen piped up.

"He's returned from his grave," Jacques said, almost making me burst out laughing.

"I suggest you girls get an early sleep. It's almost 7. You shouldn't stay out late. He tends to kidnap those who wander too far," I said eerily. The girls screamed, running off. I grinned at myself.

* * *

AN: 8 chapters to go! whoops said too much. well check out my new story See No Music on my profile. :D


	38. One Last Song Chapter 13

A rose dropped on me while I was napping. I peeked my eyes to see an amused Emily grinning down at me.

"Very nice, Erik," She said, coming around the bed to lie beside me. Erika had been put in a crib that Lilly was kind enough to bring.

"What?" I ask, pulling her toward me.

"You scared the ballerinas from your presence," She picked up the rose, twirling the stem between her fingers.

"It's my nature," I retorted. "I had to do something,"

"Now the whole theater is taking about you,"

"Good. It means the fear hasn't left yet,"

"They call me big sister,"

"Because you're old." I received a whack on my chest by the rose.

"I'm only 18. Don't make jokes when no one's laughing," I hid my grin.

"Why did they call you that?"

"Well, because I am the oldest. But also because I had more experience with this theater. They still remember the play I was in. and stood up to me when Mme. Benoit hit me,"

"Hit you?" I ask, getting angry. I knew Antoinette had gone to America with Meg but how did Jean hire a maniac like Mme. Benoit?

"Where? Show me," Emily lifted her gown and a long red line had stood out against her pale skin.

"That woman…." I said darkly.

"Is the only choreographer who agreed to work in the theater," Emily chimed in. "She's the only one who is not afraid of you. Until your rose, that is," Emily shrugged.

I stood up from the bed to go to the liquor room. I had kept a cream around here somewhere. While searching, I heard Erika cry and then Emily talking softly to her.

When I had found it, I walked back, ordering Emily to sit down. I squeezed out a good amount and spread a thin layer over the gash.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"It stings."

"The cream will sooth it," I said, cleaning my finger on a towel.

"Thank you," Emily say, pulling up to kiss me.

"You're very welcome, Madame," I smiled. She wrapped her arms around, pulling me down.

"I don't want to crush you,"

"You wont," I weaved my fingers through her silky hair. It's been so long to feel her soft lips against mine. I had missed kissing these lips.

"The baby," I said between kisses.

"She's asleep." A loud chime echoed from upstairs to down here 7 times and she gasp, pushing me off as she got up.

"I'm going to be late!" Emily ran up the stairs.

"Late for what? For being here? Darling, you're _really _early,"

"Mme. Benoit has made me practice late tonight. I'll be back at least 11."

"Too long," I protested.

"Tell her that," Emily said, running back down to kiss me. She managed to slip away before I could even hold her back.

"I have to go. Regrettably," Emily say disappearing behind the doors.

"Of course. I'll have a talk with this…_Madame…_" I spotted Christine's wax figurine and a made a face, going over to it. She was staring at me in pity. Or happiness. I took a thick red blanket and draped it over her. Better.

"Well, I think the Phantom is alive," I heard. I remember my lair use to be soundproof. I'll have to repair some walls starting tomorrow then. It was a little girl's voice I heard when I appeared between the walls.

"What do you mean?" Another girl's voice said.

"Well, for one, the rose. Two, Amelia was found dead. Everyone knew he did it. It scared me more than anything." I peeked through the walls, seeing two figurines passing by. One had black hair and the other brown hair. They were small but their height made up for their figure.

"I've heard stories about how the Phantom fell in love with one of the Prima Donna; Christine Daae was her name, I think," It was the brown haired girl that spoke.

"But they couldn't be together. It's almost like the story of Beauty and the Beast."

"Do pray tell how is it similar to that story," I spoke, making the two girls scream; they clung to each other looking around.

"Are you….the Opera Ghost?"

"One and only," I spoke.

"Do you think your life story is like the beauty and the beast?" The black haired girl ask.

"Child, you should know three reason why my life is _not _like the fairytale. One, I'm not a hairy beast. Two, I'm not a prince. And three, I don't get happy endings. That is until Emily." I blurted out the last one.

"Emily?" The black haired girl gasp. "You're in love with Emily?" Damn my blabbering mouth.

"Listen you," She said, glaring straight ahead of her. "Stay away from Emily!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Helen," the other warned, pulling at her arm.

"Why so?" I purred.

"She's like a big sister to us. And we won't let you harm her. Or…we'll kill you," I let out a booing laugh that startled the two of them and continued laughing until tears came out of my eyes.

"I'm glad to know she's being looked after. Just to warn you, she can disappear very quickly,"

"Helen, let's go. I'm scared."

"You should be," I say eerily, creeping behind them. The two turned slowly behind them, screaming at the masked face, running off.

I let out a chuckle, "Still got it."

* * *

I stumbled and grip the bar to keep my balance. It has been an hour in doing the dance steps. As of right now, I was done with pirouette over and over until everything was spinning around me.

"You are a beautiful swan. Fan out your wings." Mme. Benoit said. I followed what she said, fanning out my arms.

"Spin,"

I spinned, stopping toe pointe.

"Good. You are getting better," Mme. Benoit said.

"Mme. Benoit," I panted. "Can I take a break? I don't think my muscles will handle anymore. Nodding, she gave me five minute break, disappearing into the kitchen.

I collapsed on the floor, my hands and legs spread wide. The ceiling was swirling around, making the angelic paintings look real.

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" Multiple voices shouted.

"Oh lord, what is it now?" I sat up but was tackled by hugs from Helen and Joana.

"What's the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost!"

"We were heading to sleep," Helen panted.

"And the Phantom talked to us!" Joane screeched. I gently calm both of them down.

"What happened?" I now had something to talk about to Erik.

"I asked him if his life is like the fairytale Beauty and the Beast." I chuckled at that but let Helen continued.

"And he said he was coming after you. We were scared for you and came here."

"that's very sweet of you two girls. But I'll be fine. I have Mme. Benoit to scare him-" A loud scream followed by a string of curses and we looked at the direction where it was coming from. Mme. Benoit running out, her face paler than the moon.

"Mme. Benoit?" I ask, coming over to her with Helen and Joana clinging to my arms.

"What's-"

"It was him!" She gasp. "The Opera Ghost! I had insulted him and now he's out to get me. Practice is over. Go to your room. All three of you. You'll be safer in a group." Mme. Benoit said as she scurried off.

"I told you," Helen said, biting her nails. A nervous habit I always told mother.

"Come on let's go to bed, babies."

"We're not babies!" Joana protested. A loud bag came from behind us; both screamed running off to the dorms.

"Thank you, Erik, for not making them able to sleep tonight."

"You're very welcome, my love," He replied. I shook my head and went to the dormitory.

"Emily, will you stay with us?" Sarah ask. None of the girls were asleep because of Joana and Helen constant talk of the Opera Ghost.

"I can't. Jean is waiting for me. But I'll be here tomorrow night."

"You promise?" Josephine ask. Her whole body and neck was covered by the blanket; she was looking at me with wide scared eyes.

"Yes, I promise. Until then, keep one ear and one eye open for the Ghost. He tends to come into this room when I was here."

"Emily!" Helen squeaked.

"I'm jesting!" I laughed. "He'll only harm you if you disobey his orders. Good night," A chorus of weak good nights came to my direction as I shut the door.

"You're going to be with Jean?" Erik ask, leaning against the wall.

"Of course not. I'm in the Prima Donna room,"

"Well, at least I'm closer to you," He grumbled.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know. you all waited like an eternity for this to update and finally here it is! I was actually excited that this story is revived and I hope you all enjoy it! Please check out **_See No Music _**and _**I spy a bat **_both are new and very very interesting haha ^_^


End file.
